Beginning a New Life
by xiMenagerie
Summary: She wasn't any normal girl. In the world of Shinobi and Kunoichi's she could do nothing but cope with the loss of her memory. Yet he brings her out of the darkness and love is in the air. But when something stirs in the air, something goes wrong. KakaXOC
1. Seeing the Unexpected

**Beginning A New Life**

**T34sOfBloOd**

**Summary: **Mashitoma Chiharu finds herself in Naruto world. When she encounters Team 7, she is forced to become one of them. But her life is a mystery. When she had come to Naruto World, she had lost her memory, everything from the past. And she cannot do anything but cope with it. Kakashi falls in love with her and they work their way from there. But when she learns that she is Itachi's sister and Neji's cousin, where does she go from there? And why does Orochimaru want her? **A/N: **OMG! I wrote this story back in 6th grade. x i can't believe my character--SHE'S SUCH A MARY SUE!! I hate her LOL I was just reading the story and I'm laughing my butt of in embarrassment. **Pairing: Hatake Kakashi and Mashitoma Chiharu (OC)**

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Surprise!"

"Huh?" Chiharu turned around to see her friends holding up presents up to her face. _Oh yeah, it's my birthday. May 31…_

"Hey thanks," Chiharu said with a smile. But for her the smile didn't reach her eyes. And yet the friends never did notice.

Chiharu Mashitoma is 16 years old and attends a Japanese private school. She has mismatched eyes. One was as red as blood (left eye.) while the other was as green as the forest. (Right eye.) Chiharu doesn't know why one of her eyes is red. The doctor's doesn't even know. Yes, people do think their weird…but deal with it. If they don't like it, then Chiharu would tell them to turn their big ugly face somewhere else.

Chiharu's a brunette. But in a certain light from the sun, a shine of red will give off. She has high cheekbones, a straight narrow nose. She not that tall and not that short. She knows she has a curvy body that every girl would actually die for. But instead of liking it she hated her body. She hated the way she looked. The last time she went out walking at night an old man patted her butt. AN OLD MAN!

So then she started learning taijutsu and started learning how to use knifes and other sharp objects. She was able to learn some kenjutsu. But unfortunately she doesn't have her own kantana. Chiharu's pretty good at it. No…no good, She's darn good at it. She keeps a pocketknife inside her bra, just in case anything happens. Her flexibility is beyond good and her reflexes are good enough. Chiharu was really good in fighting. Chiharu was also good at reading lips, stealing, and picking locks. Chiharu also has some abilities with animals. She has a soft spot in her heart for them.

If Chiharu concentrated on her eyes just enough then she would be able to copy ones movement. She found out about this at age 5. But if it was for some other reason then she could see beyond and farther and also one's weaknesses. She found out about this at age 7. If she kept doing it for long then she would get a massive headache. She tried once to do both at a time but she ended up passing out.

Chiharu doesn't have any parents or siblings. She has nightmares about twice a month of the death of her parents. She had been in the same place where her parents were murdered. (You will find out later on in the story. Sorry .) She lives alone. But nobody knows that. When she was 10 years old she was sent to an orphanage. She hated it. When she was 11, she was able to escape and live on her own.

Her friends are a big fan of Naruto. Chiharu doesn't really like the series but its okay.

After school was finished Chiharu went to her motorcycle and put the key in it and started the engine. She had her learners permit when she was 15. Later on, Chiharu wanted a motorcycle. So she got her license for that and bought one. That's when she heard the words…

"Surprise!"

"Huh?"

Chiharu saw her Naruto fan friends holding out presents. She forgot today was her birthday. Now she's officially 17.

"Hey thanks,"

"Happy Birthday, Chiharu! Hey, stay out and celebrate we'll have a lot of fun," One of her friends said.

"I can't. Got to get my mother's medication from the hospital," Chiharu replied. They haven't met her mother. They couldn't meet her mother.

"Oh…okay. Well, got to go. BYE!" With those last words they left running to their car.

Chiharu sighed and started the engine. But before she went on the motorcycle, she put on some jean short shorts on under her private school uniform. Chiharu don't want her shirt flapping around. She put the presents in her backpack. Chiharu then put on her helmet and started to ride home.

But the problem was she didn't want to go home now. She wanted to cruise around and have a good time. So that's what she did.

When Chiharu reached an empty street, which was really far away from the town she lived in, she looked both ways just in case of a police. Then she started riding her motorcycle really fast. But that was careless of her because there was a dead end sign.

_Oh, no_ Chiharu thought. When she looked beyond that sign she saw a cliff.

_Oh, God, no._

Before Chiharu went over the cliff she put my arms out of instinct of defense.

_**When Chiharu wakes up…**_

"Oww…" Chiharu moaned.

She opened her eyes to see herself looking up into the sky. Chiharu slowly got up and felt her back to feel a small bruise forming. She looked at the surrounding and saw that she was in a forest.

_I didn't remember seeing a forest. Where am I?_

Her motorcycle was 10 feet away from her. She looked around to see all her presents scattered. She sweat dropped. Her presents were hand size dolls of all of the Naruto characters. _Better start getting them. _Chiharu thought.

When she was able to pick all of them up Chiharu started hearing voices.

"No, I heard the sound coming from here! Lee! Get your butt her or else I'm gonna rip you limb from limb and feed you to the dogs! Gai-sensei said we have to be at training on time!" a female voice said.

_Lee?_

"Aww…Tenten, I'm POSITIVE I heard it coming from here…we will get back to training a bit la…what the…Hey Neji come here!"

_Tenten? Neji? Where am I? _Chiharu looked at my surroundings. _WHERE AM I!_

"What!" This Neji person sounded annoyed and impatient.

"I didn't know you kept a doll of yourself,"

Chiharu panicked. She looked through her dolls to see Neji missing.

"WHAT!" Now he sounded surprised.

Before she could make a run for it on her motorcycle, three heads popped out of the bushes.

"HUH!" Two of their eyes were as wide as saucers. _They probably saw my eyes._ Chiharu thought miserably.

"Uhh…" Before they can react Chiharu started her motorcycle and did a quick U turn and took the Neji doll out of a thick eyebrow kid's hand.

"Sorry! But this belongs to me!" And with that she started go deeper into the forest.

Chiharu looked back to see the three of them chasing her. When she turned her head to look in front of her, she saw the thick eyebrow kid. But sometime was wrong…this wasn't a kid…he looked more like an ADULT!

"AHH!" Luckily she was able to dodge him.

She crossed the bridge and then…boy how unlucky was she…she heard a knife being thrown. Chiharu managed to dodge it from hitting the tire of her motorcycle. She also managed to take one of the, knifes that she kept at the bottom of her shoe and threw it at the BIG fuzzy brows.

"Wow!" she looked back to see a surprise look on his face. _That must mean I almost got him._

When she looked forward she can see people in the front. One was wearing an orange jumpsuit; the other black or blue, one who looks like a female was wearing pink. Then the other…had white hair. Chiharu didn't notice when she was getting closer and closer till she was a couple of feet away.

"Woah!"

She skid to a stop and the back of my motorcycle went 15 degrees and splashed mud and dirt at the poor people. They just stared at her.

"Uh…" Chiharu looked back to see the other people were still chasing her. She started up her engine. "GOMEN! SORRY!"

Just when she was about to leave, she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and well, she was about to leave with her motorcycle but because of that hand, her motorcycle left without her…and did one of the most horrible things she could have ever imagine. It crashed into a tree.

Chiharu gasped.

"…" There was silence in the air.

"So…do you want to explain, Gai?"

"Hm…"

"Ano sa, Ano sa, what's that loud thing, Kakashi-sensei? It's even louder than I am,"

"…"

"My motorcycle…my motorcycle. I bought that motorcycle with my money…my precious motorcycle…" Chiharu didn't even notice she said these words aloud. She was in the air. About three inches off the ground. All of a sudden she felt anger.

She turned to look at her captor. It was the white hair one. He wore a mask that covered his mouth and a Konoha headband that covered his left eye. He wore a green vest jacket.

Without warning she threw her elbow back and hit the captor in the chest.

She heard a grunt and was released. She did a couple of front flips and landed squarely on her feet. Relief washed over her when she took the gymnastic classes her friends convinced her to take. She turned around to face these weird people. As she got in her fighting stance she narrowed my eyes. _These people are going to wish that they'd met me._

"Whose first?" she said in her deadly voice.

Chiharu could tell that some of them were shocked at the color of her eyes. Actually everybody was shocked when they looked into her eyes. The teens looked shocked at her asking, well at least some of them. Three of them looked to the adult while the other three looked at the other adult. The two adults looked at Chiharu with stern gazes. She only narrowed her eyes even more. Then they looked at each other. The adults looked back at the teens and nodded.

"She's going to get whooped really bad," The kid in the orange jumpsuit said.

"Who wants to verse her first?"

"I will!" Chiharu looked over at the fuzzy eyebrow teen.

"I think it's going to be too hard for her. I think Tenten should go. You know her being we-"

"I'M NOT WEAK!" The girl with two buns landed a good punch on the boy with an orange jumpsuit.

_I think they forgot about me. _Chiharu thought. She went to her motorcycle to check its condition. She saw that only the headlight was in damage. She sighed. _At least it didn't bre-_

Chiharu turned around quickly and threw her hands up to block an attack. After that she swept her attacker off his/her feet and did a couple back flips to have enough space to battle. She then faced her opponent.

"LEE! You make me proud!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-"

"Fuzzy Eyebrows it is then," Chiharu said loudly, interrupting their reunion or whatever they were doing. But she didn't care, she was getting impatient.

She then heard laughter but didn't even dare to look at who laughed.

"Hahahaha…Fuzzy Eyebrows…hahahaha…" _Must be the one with the orange jumpsuit._

"Shut up, dead last. Cause your next," She said with a satisfied smirk.

"Lemme at 'er. I can taker her one on. Lee get your bum her and lemme fight her," She could hear the kid struggling from a grasp of someone.

Just then this Lee boy threw a kick at her, which she managed to grab, and delivered a kick at his knee. He was lucky that he blocked in time. If he didn't then he would've had a broken kneecap. Then she saw an opening, she kicked him in the…well let's just say he can't reproduce for a while.

Tears sprang into his eyes. He grabbed his…middle…and dropped to his knees and was howling to the sky.

"KONOHA'S GREAT GREEN BEAST LOST! AND TO A GIRL!" Chiharu looked to see that BIG fuzzy eyebrows was the one yelling out the sentence.

When she looked to the others they were shocked.

"Never underestimate a girl," She said narrowing her eyes even more.

WHISS!

Chiharu managed to dodge a funny looking knife and looked at her next opponent. The girl with the two buns in her hair.

"Now I think I may like this challenge," Chiharu said with an evil look on her face. The girl in the buns then threw senbon needles at Chiharu. Chiharu managed to throw her foot up and the needles embedded in the sole of her shoe. She silently took off both of her shoes and kicked it at the girl.

The girl barely dodged it. Chiharu saw that her shoes were stuck on the tree. She smirked. Chiharu got back into her fighting stance.

Before Chiharu can even throw one of her knifes at the girl with two buns, she felt her head was going to explode. _Ugh…_she grunted.

Chiharu decided to ignore it and tried to go on with the fight.

**Naruto's POV:**

"Why does she look's like she's in pain? She didn't even get hit. Poor Lee. I mean…look what happened to him," Sakura frowned.

Naruto looked at the girl to see that her face was in pain. But the girl continued to fight.

Everybody then turned their heads to see Lee still rolling on the floor.

Naruto looked over to Neji to see him concentrating on the weird girl. He had his Byakugan activated and ready to go. Before Naruto can say anything, a shrilling scream came from the fighting area.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu screamed. She couldn't handle the pain any longer. She dropped to the ground on her knees and screamed again. When she opened her eyes, she saw that everybody was in shock.

She only squeezed her eyes tighter. She couldn't handle the pain any longer. Chiharu staggered over to a tree and poured her pain into it by demolishing it. Poor tree. The pain only grew even more.

**Neji's POV:**

Neji sensed everyone's eyes widening as the saw the girls face. Then spidery veins appearing next to her eyes. It surprised Neji. It even surprised Tenten. She stopped throwing her weapons and looked at the girl in shock. _Is…she a Hyuuga? But her eyes aren't white? What's going on here?_

Before he couldn't think of anything else the strange girl opened her eyes and that blew everybody's breath away. There were comma's in both of her eyes. 3 in the left and 1 in the right. Sharingan. The strange thing was that the girl's green eye didn't change to red, as Neji was expecting. It stayed the same color.

"AAAAHHH! STOP THE PAIN! PLEASE STOP THE PAAINNN!" With that the girl fell on the floor and was rolling on the grass clutching her head in pain.

_How can she have…Byakugan and Sharingan…and activate them at the same time?_

The girl threw her head on the ground and started banging it harder each time.

Even Lee stopped moaning and looked at her.

"Shouldn't…we do something? She might kill herself Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked up to her sensei.

Kakashi couldn't look at Sakura. He was still shocked at seeing Byakugan and the Sharingan. Gai couldn't even move.

**Tenten's POV:**

Tenten then got out of her shocked state and went to the flailing girl.

Tenten grabbed a leather strip from her pouch and inserted it inside the girl's mouth. Tenten then grabbed the girl's arms and forced it down. Neji went to hold the girl's legs down. Naruto as usual…was just being himself…and sat on the girl's stomach.

"Naruto you idiot! You're making it harder for her to breath!" Sakura smacked Naruto on the head.

"ITAI!" He then ran away form Sakura.

"Sakura! Hold down her head," Tenten yelled out.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura did was she was bid to do. As she held down her head she saw tears forming and sliding down the girl's cheeks. Sakura saw that the girl's eyes. Sharingan and Byakugan were activated. But in the girl's eyes, Sakura saw only saw…fear.

Slowly both Byakugan and Sharingan were disappearing. Then the girl went down. _I guess she fainted. _Sakura thought.

**Tenten's POV:**

_That was close…too close. She would've died if we didn't stop her. _Tenten thought.

Tenten looked over to the sensei's to see them still looking shocked.

Then Kakashi was the first to overcome his shock.

"I'll have to take her to the Hokage." He grabbed the girl picked her up, (bridal style) and went towards the weird looking thing. (Motorcycle.)

"Hm…how do you start this thing?" Kakashi said.

"Didn't she called it a Mooterkyle?" Naruto asked.

"No, dope. She called it a motorcycle," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up! You ain't know anything about things like I do! One day I'm going to become Hokage and nobody could stop me!" Naruto started laughing while the other teens sweat dropped.

"Like I said…'how do we start this thing?" Kakashi repeated.

"OH! I know, I know! You go like this…" Naruto went to the weird machine, jumped on it and did nothing. He leaned forward as if expecting the machine to start. That when the motorcycle leaned over to the right and fell.

A moment of silence…

**2 seconds later…**

"AAAHHHH! MY LEG! THE THING LANDED ON MY LEG! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Naruto yelled. He was able to get up but then his leg was stuck underneath the motorcycle.

Kakashi gently laid the girl on the floor and walked over to the motorcycle and lifted it up. As soon as he lifted it up, Naruto fled from the motorcycle.

"That's no motorcycle, it's a monster," Naruto yelled from behind Sakura.

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Hm…" Kakashi went on top of the motorcycle and saw there was a key. As Kakashi turned it the engine started. Everyone jumped up. They were surprised. Kakashi put both of his hands on the handle. Then out of instinct he twisted one of the handles. The front of the motorcycle instantly went up and the back of the motorcycle was squealing with energy. Just then the motorcycle started and left Kakashi behind.

"…Somebody stop the MOTORCYLE!" Kakashi yelled as he saw that the motorcycle was heading towards the river.

SPLASH!

Another moment of silence…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OKAY YOUTHS! LET'S US GO AND LEAVE KAKASHI THE ONE TO BE IN TROUBLE!" Gai yelled out.

"Agreed!" Everybody left. Even Kakashi's students. The only one there was the girl.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _I think I better wipe off the evidence. _Kakashi

thought. Kakashi grabbed the motorcycle from the river and laid it on land. Then he grabbed two kunai's and started making fire. The fire spread towards the motorcycle. Kakashi quickly went to the girl, grabbed her and her belongings and started going to hospital.

Once he was a few feet away from the forest he thought he heard sparks. He paused a moment and left thinking it was his imagination.

BOOM!

(As you can see oil and fire do not mix well…)

Kakashi's eyes widened. He hesitated looking back.

"…" He started walking faster.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke couldn't seem to take off what he have just seen. He looked over to Neji to see him deep in thought. _Hm…_

BOOM!

Everybody's head turned towards the direction of where Kakashi was to be. When they looked in the sky they saw huge smoke coming from the ground.

"…"

"Could…that have been the…motorcycle?" Tenten asked.

Neji could only nod.

"Ooh…Kakashi-sensei is in trouble. And in big TROUBLE," Sakura cringed at the thought of what the girl could do to Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm going to have ramen. Who wants to join me?" Naruto asked as if nothing had happened at all.

Everybody raised their hands.

"LET'S GO!" And off he went.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu woke up. She felt her sore muscles screaming. She stretched out until she felt a satisfying 'pop.'

"Ugh…" she groaned. She opened her eyes to look into golden brown ones. She can tell that the golden brown eyes were shocked to see Chiharu's mismatched eyes. Chiharu narrowed her eyes.

"Do you mind?" Chiharu growled. The golden brown-eyed person seemed shocked and withdrew from their position.

Then the golden brown eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think you are addressing the Hokage like that?" a feminine voice yelled out.

"Ho…hokage?" Chiharu stuttered. _Wait…where am I?_

Chiharu looked closer at golden brown eyes. Golden brown eyes had a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. Blond hair that goes went pigtails. And huge breasts. HUGE BREASTS. But still Chiharu didn't know where she was.

She gasped. _Do I have…amnesia? No, wait, do I? No my name is Chiharu Mashitoma. I just turned 17 recently. My birthday was yesterday…I think…_Then all of a sudden all of her past memories washed away.

Chiharu looked around to see other people there too. Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. (Jiraiya was there to bother Tsunade! .; ) Chiharu didn't know these people but something in her head indicated who they were.

Chiharu looked at the so-called hokage with a confused face and asked,

"Where am I?"

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade was offended when the girl showed bad manners towards her. And to her. The Hokage. How can somebody treat her like that? She was the Hokage for crying out loud! What really shocked Tsunade was what the girl said. But at the same time Tsunade was shocked at the girl's eyes for she has never seen something like that.

'Where am I?'

Tsunade just gaped at the girl. Tsunade looked over to Kakashi. Kakashi just raised his brows.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Chiharu had a lot of questions that she really badly wanted to be answered.

A/N: That's all folks! Well Review and yatta yatta yatta!


	2. Meeting the Perverts

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the Perverts**_

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Shizune, do you think she has amnesia?" Kakashi asked Shizune.

"Most likely," Shizune replied.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked.

"…Chiharu…Chiharu Mashitoma," Chiharu said.

"Well, Chiharu, do you remember what had happened just recently," Kakashi asked. He cringed at the thought if this girl, Chiharu, remembered what happened to her motorcycle.

"…" Chiharu was thinking. "The last thing I knew, was…" She closed her eyes and started thinking. Then she narrowed her eyes at the white haired ninja.

"Kakashi, here grabbed onto the back of my t-shirt and then my motorcycle from underneath me crashed into a tree," She growled.

_She did remember after all. _Kakashi sweat dropped.

"But the thing is…I don't remember what happened before that happened. I don't remember anything that happened in the past…" Chiharu said with a worried expression.

"You don't remember us chasing you through the woods?" Neji said with a serious expression.

"No I don't. But what I would like to know is…where's my motorcycle?"

There was a long moment of silence until Sakura broke it.

"Um…I think I'm going to get some snacks. Anybody wants one?" Sakura said shakily, remembering Chiharu's temper about the motorcycle being crashed into the tree. And it was only scratched. But this time, the motorcycle was destroyed. Sakura was informed about this when she met up with Kakashi-sensei in the hospital.

"Sakura, I think I'm going to accompany you," Tenten quickly said. And left immediately with Sakura. Also remembering about the temper.

Tsunade sighed. "Shizune, come with me I think I need to get some files. Jiraiya don't you even think about leaving this room." With that both of them left.

"I wasn't gonna…" Jiraiya said with a sigh.

_Hey did everybody all of a sudden forgot about me? _Chiharu thought. She closed her eyes at that thought.

"Hey Kakashi, I'm going to have the new issue of Icha Icha Paradise come out. What do you think?" Jiraiya said with a goofy face.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu's eyes widened as Kakashi grinned. Sasuke sweat dropped. Naruto eyes grew big and yelled out,

"Ero-sennin you're perverted!"

Neji just stood there like he didn't hear anything. Lee and Gai were yelling each other's name out and there was a sunset and the beach in the background.

_Okay….that's just weird…_Chiharu thought.

Chiharu sighed. She sat on the hospital bed. _This thing is giving me a backache. _Chiharu then kicked off the blanket. _It's getting hot in here._

Poor Chiharu did not know she was in her undergarments. And the sad thing was that Jiraiya and Kakashi was in the same room. The two most perverted ninja's in Konoha.

Chiharu closed her eyes and was thinking about her past. _Do I really have amnesia? _She folded her hands on top of her stomach.

Chiharu didn't notice that the room became silent.

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto was shaking his head at Kakashi-sensei when all of a sudden, Chiharu kicked off the blankets. Naruto didn't notice that Chiharu was in her undergarments until he looked at Jiraiya who was practically drooling towards Chiharu's way. Kakashi-sensei was staring and staring.

Naruto looked towards Gai and Lee who ran out of the room holding their noses as blood were streaming out. They were screaming that women in undergarments were too much for them. Naruto looked at Neji and Sasuke to see them turn and looked the other way…

"Chiharu…" Naruto started.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Chiharu…"

Chiharu turned her opened her eyes and turned her head towards Naruto. She was surprised to see that Gai and Lee were gone. She turned her head to look at Neji and Sasuke to see them looking at the wall. With their backs towards her. It reminded her of some kind of punishment.

Chiharu finally rested her eyes on Naruto, ignoring the two white haired ninja's.

"Yes?" Chiharu said. She turned her head to the right when Naruto didn't answer. His faced turned red and he looked at the white haired ninja's and back at her. She raised her eyebrows but looked at the two white haired ninja's.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw the white haired ninja's look at her without blinking. _What's their problem? _She thought. She felt her face getting warmer as they stared even more at her. Finally she got irritated.

"What?" she finally was able to say.

But the two ninja's didn't say anything. They still stared at her. Well not exactly at her…it was more like her body.

Chiharu finally looked down at her body to see herself wearing only her bra and underwear. _Hey…didn't I get these at Victoria Secrets? _Chiharu thought. Chiharu then realized what the men were staring at.

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" At that scream, Neji and Sasuke ran out of the room with Naruto trailing after them. The two ninja's were still looking at her. It was as if they didn't hear her scream.

Chiharu reached over her bed and grabbed the nearest thing that was close to throw at them. It ended up to be a miniature doll of Tsunade and Shizune. The Tsunade doll hit Jiraiya and the Shizune doll hit Kakashi.

"AAHHH! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT!" Chiharu yelled out.

But Jiraiya looked like he didn't want to get out and then he blurted out, "Would you like to pose for my Icha Icha Paradise?" Jiraiya's eyes widen and he had a stupid grin on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Chiharu reached over and grabbed a lamp on a stand. She threw it at Jiraiya.

"ARGH!" Jiraiya was able to dodge the lamp. But Kakashi was still staring at Chiharu and he didn't notice when the lamp was coming straight at his face. Chiharu closed her eyes tight. Waiting for the sound of the impact to hit his face.

BAM!

When Chiharu opened her eyes, she saw that Kakashi was on the floor and he his eyes were swirling around.

"So…many Icha Icha Paradise books…ahh…"

Chiharu sweat dropped. She saw Jiraiya staring at her with wide eyes. Before she can say anything Jiraiya grabbed Kakashi and ran out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Chiharu looked around to find some clothes on the bed stand next to her bed. _Better change right now…_

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto was at the bench next to Chiharu's room. He looked up when Jiraiya was dragging Kakashi out of the room.

Then Jiraiya looked up at the ceiling and yelled out with his arms raised, "She is a beautiful fearsome women but I bet she will pose for me the second time I ask," Jiraiya dropped Kakashi's head with a THUNK!

Tsunade and Shizune were coming when they suddenly stopped. Staring at Jiraiya and Kakashi, who have seemed to wake up.

Tsunade bent down and picked up the two dolls that were on the floor. Then she asked in a dangerous voice, "Where did you get these?" She narrowed her eyes. If her eyes were kunai's the two ninja's would've been dead.

As Naruto saw her eyes he ran out of the hospital and went to train with his teammates.

**Jiraiya's POV:**

"Uh…umm…hehe…" Jiraiya couldn't say anything. _Why can't I say something!_

Shizune, who was looking over Tsunade's shoulder, eyes widened as she saw a miniature doll of herself.

The two ladies then towered over the two ninja's. Flames were burning in their eyes. They opened their mouths and screamed,

"PERVERTS!" Tsunade and Shizune took out kunai's and shuriken's and started attacking them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jiraiya's and Kakashi's screams were heard all over Konoha.

**Sakura's POV:**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sakura looked up. _Did I imagine that? _Sakura thought, as she saw none of her teammates ignoring the screams.

"Did you guys hear a scream?" Sakura asked.

"Hn,"

"No,"

Sakura waited until she was satisfied.

"Okay," She said happily and continued training. "Hey, let's go look for Ino! We can invite Tenten's and Hinata's team and go for a walk in the forest," All of them agreed and went to look for Ino's team.

**Chiharu's POV:**

_Who…who chose the outfit. And who guessed the right size of my clothes? _Chiharu finished putting on some clothing and saw that the clothes were small and also revealing.

Chiharu was about to remove the clothing but she realized that these were the only clothing available. So that later on she would be able to escape.

Chiharu was wearing a white mini skirt that was really small. But it fit her perfectly. (Which she hated.) And her top was a very revealing pink shirt that was showing 2 inches of her stomach and had a very deep V in the front of the shirt. And on the back of the shirt it almost showed her whole back. The sides of the shirt were cut with an upside down V with laces going through the holes. Just beneath the elbows.

_Ugh…I'm just going have to deal with this. _This was the first revealing clothes she has ever worn. She also had to wear pink high heels that laced up her legs. She sighed.

Chiharu went to a window and opened it. She was on the second floor. She went to the side of her bed and grabbed what was her so called belongings. She went back to the window and jumped. _But with high heels…let's just hope I don't fall._

**Tsunade's POV:**

After Shizune and Tsunade were able to hurt the white haired ninja's, (Which was about 50 minutes.) they straightened their clothes and went to Chiharu's room.

Their eyes widened as they saw an empty bed with the blanket on the floor. Their eyes immediately went to the window, which was opened.

_She escaped…_Tsunade went to the door and went towards Jiraiya and Kakashi. They held up their hands in defense.

"Please! Don't hurt us anymore!" They were sobbing. Tsunade smirked.

"Both of you have a new mission. Find Chiharu Mashitoma. She has escaped," With those words she left, leaving the two ninja's clueless.

**Jiraiya's POV:**

Jiraiya eyes widened when Tsunade and Shizune was heading towards Kakashi and him. They threw their arms up in defense. They lowered their arms when Tsunade told them to find the missing girl.

_Huh?_

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other in confusion. Then they both stared at the door. A minute later they bolted towards the door.

The first thing Jiraiya looked at was the bed stand and grinned evilly. "Hehehehehehe…" he chuckled.

Kakashi raised both of his eyebrows.

"Why are you laughing?" Kakashi questioned.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi with laughing eyes. "I know what's she's wearing…" Jiraiya said in a singsong voice.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura did you get the clothes for the girl?" Tsunade asked._

"_Yup!" Sakura said proudly. _

"_Good. Give them to Shizune. Shizune put the clothes in my office. I will give it to her when she is ready in my command to discharge," _

"_Hai," With that Shizune disappeared with the clothes._

_Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Just here to bug you," Jiraiya replied. " And to tell Kakashi here about my new issue of Icha Icha Paradise," Jiraiya posed with one of his hands thrown in the air and made the victory sign with his hands. (_Somewhere close to Gai's pose. .; )

_Tsunade just rolled her eyes. Then she saw clothes in his hands. "What are those for?" She narrowed her eyes._

"_Just some clothes for one of my girls who are posing," Jiraiya said with glint in his eyes._

_Tsunade smacked Jiraiya across the head. Jiraiya's head smacked on the wall. _

"_Argh…" Jiraiya's eyes were swirling around. Jiraiya placed the clothes on the bed stand that was next to the unconscious girl's bed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Jiraiya was grinning.

"At least we know how to find her…" Kakashi said slowly.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu narrowed her eyes as she heard the thirty-fifth male who whistled at her. _Jesus Christ, when are they going to stop! _Then all of a sudden Chiharu remembered that she needed weapons.

So she went to the closest weapon store she can find. And she started flirting with the owner like crazy. She lowered her eyes so he wouldn't notice the mismatched eyes. She knew flirting would ruin her reputation a bit, but the important thing was that she needed a weapon. She managed to steal four senbon/needles, two shuriken's and she could only manage to steal one kunai right under the owners nose.

She didn't like the idea but she knew it was worth it. As she exited the store she swayed her hips. She looked back at the owner and winked at him. She knew that it was making the owner of the store drooling after her.

She stuck the senbon/needles in her hair making her hair into a bun, and she put the two shuriken's in the pockets of the mini skirt. She couldn't put the kunai anywhere, so she picked up a string from the street and made the kunai into a necklace.

She looked around to find that there were a lot of people in the small busy street. She then looked at her bag in her hands. _I've got to get rid of this. It's gonna give me away. And I also need money…I need to buy some food and clothes. _Chiharu looked down at herself. _Especially clothes! _Then an idea popped in her head. She looked at the dolls one more. _I can have an auction. I don't really need this._

She abruptly took a chair from a restaurant and went to an empty spot. She stood on the chair and started talking out loud.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," That mostly caught attention from a few people. Most of the people were young. They looked at her with curiosity. "I'm having an auction for few things that might catch your interest. Let me show you something I have brought to show you," She grabbed her bag and pulled out a doll of Neji. "Now I am auctioning a doll that is a chibi replica of THE Hyuuga Neji!" Chiharu raised the doll in the air.

Then that's when the fan girls of Neji started screaming.

"OMG! That's Neji-kun!"

"I'll give you 10!"

"NO! I'll give 20!"

_**5 Seconds Later…**_

"350! I'll give you 350!"

"No! 1000!" Then it was silent.

Everybody turned to look at a fat girl with drool coming down her chin; there were chucks of food (Potato chips.) within that drool. Everybody's eyes twitched at the sight. The fat girl came up and handed Chiharu the money and took Neji.

"Oookay…" Then Chiharu pulled out a Sasuke.

"1000!" Somebody called out immediately. Chiharu sweat dropped and looked who yelled out. It was the same girl.

"I'm sorry, but you should let the others have a chance. You already got Neji," Chiharu said. The crowd let out a sigh of relief.

"No…my twin sister got Neji. I wanted Sasuke," Chiharu looked next to the girl to see the identical twin. The fat girl walked up to Chiharu grabbed Sasuke and gave her the money. Without a word the two twins started walking away.

When Chiharu finished auctioning all of the dolls she had a whole bunch of money that she couldn't count them. The problem was that she didn't know where to put them. Her pockets were busy with the shuriken's. Then she looked down in her skirt. _ Nobody can steal them if I put them in here. And if they try, I can and beat the hell out of them. _Chiharu stuffed her money in her bra.

As Chiharu walked she saw a forest up ahead. And went inside.

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Okay, thank you," Kakashi walked out of the weapon store. He looked to see some woman was slapping Jiraiya across the face.

The woman turned around with a little 'Hmph' and left Jiraiya to stare after her.

Kakashi started walking towards Jiraiya.

"He said that she walked that way," Kakashi pointed towards the forest. _Doesn't Kurenai's student train there? _Kakashi thought.

As they started walking towards the forest, Jiraiya was talking to Kakashi about his book.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke was walking with Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Lee. He was brooding but stopped when he heard Sakura shriek. He looked at her to see her pointing at the mini restaurant. He looked and his eyes widened. He saw two fat girls eating. Then one of them was holding a chibi form of him.

Then he looked at the other girl to see her having a chibi form of Neji. Both boys ran into the forest. The others stared for a little longer and followed the two boys into the forest.

**Kurenai's POV:**

"Harder Hinata!" Kurenai was training her students to be stronger. But Hinata wasn't hitting as hard. Kiba then tripped Hinata and pointed the kunai to her throat. He backed away and reached out a hand and helped her up.

"You fought good today," Kiba said. The next thing that happened was Kiba looked over Hinata's shoulder and his eyes were practically coming out of his eye sockets.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and looked were Kiba was looking. Her eyes narrowed. She looked back at Kiba to see him running towards a girl. Kurenai's eyes widened when she sensed that the girl might be dangerous. Then Kurenai looked back at Kiba. Maybe she should get him. When Kurenai looked closely at Kiba she just noticed something.

_Is Kiba drooling?_

**Kiba's POV:**

When Kiba neared the girl he stared up at her and started staring. He didn't notice he was staring. Then he saw the color of her eyes. But he didn't care of the mismatched eyes. He just cared for the really hot babe that was standing in front of him. _Is this a dream? Well, if it is…I hope I don't ever wake up!_

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu narrowed her eyes as a boy came closer to her. _Who is this kid…wait isn't he Inuzuka Kiba? Wait a sec…how do I know his name. _Chiharu looked over his shoulder to see three other people. Two of them looked like his teammates…ah…Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. The other looked like their sensei. Yuuhi Kurenai

"Kurenai! Grab her!" Chiharu turned around quickly to find Kakashi and Jiraiya behind her. The next thing Chiharu knew was that Kurenai flunged Kiba away from her.

**Kiba's POV:**

Kiba was about to land on Shino. But instead of catching him in the air, Shino quickly stepped to the side.

BAM!

"…ow…"

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi quieted down Jiraiya when he sensed chakra coming from the left. He looked to see Chiharu looking down at Kiba with curiosity. He turned to see Kurenai narrowing her eyes at Chiharu.

"Kurenai! Grab her!" He yelled.

"Hey Kakashi," Jiraiya poked Kakashi on the arm. "Doesn't the clothes fit Chiharu perfectly?" Kakashi looked at Chiharu and slightly blushed.

"Ah, she even looks better then my other poser. I'll ask Chiharu again to be my poser. Hehehehehe…" Jiraiya giggled. He looked like he was daydreaming about Chiharu.

Kakashi just sweat dropped.

**Kurenai's POV:**

Kurenai was really sorry when she threw Kiba at Shino. She looked at the strange girl. Kurenai didn't show her reaction when she saw the mismatched eyes. Kurenai never in her life have seen another red eye like her own, besides the Sharingan. _Red and green eyes._ Kurenai thought.

Kurenai was done with her inspection and grabbed the girl's arms and pulled them behind her back.

"Kakashi-san, I can't believe you weren't able to catch her. She was too ea-" Kurenai was cut off when she felt that the girl wretched her arms away from her. The girl then threw Kurenai over her shoulder.

**Kakashi's POV:**

_Chiharu managed to throw Kurenai,_ Kakashi thought. Kakashi's eyes widened as Kurenai was heading towards him. For, she was still in the air. And the Kakashi did one of the noblest thing he could thing of.

He stepped aside as what Shino had done to Kiba and let Kurenai fall on the ground.

"Oof…" Kurenai looked at Kakashi with narrowing eyes. "God damnit Kakashi! Why didn't you catch me!" She yelled out as she rubbed her sore butt.

Kakashi looked at the ground. When he was about to answer when Asuma appeared and saved him. Nobody wants to see a women's wrath.

"Kurenai I was worried when you didn't show up…why are you on the ground?" Asuma looked down at Kurenai then he looked at Kakashi.

"Were you guys sparring?" Kakashi looked behind Asuma to see his students.

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee and Tenten were all looking at Kakashi with an eyebrow lifted. Even Gai was there. Then they looked behind Kakashi's shoulder to see Chiharu. Then they noticed the clothes she was wearing. Then it was massive destruction.

**Everybody's POV:**

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru got a massive nosebleed; while Lee was covering his eye and ran in circles. Shino, Neji, Sasuke calmly looked somewhere else. Sasuke and Neji were still recovering from the incident.

Chouji was eating his food not even bothering to look at Chiharu. Ino, Sakura and Tenten were punching Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba for they were still looking…no…staring at Chiharu. Kurenai beat the heck out of Jiraiya who was still staring at Chiharu with mischievous glint in his eyes. Hinata was stuttering looking at Naruto who was being a human punch bag for Sakura.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu sweat dropped as she saw what happened. When she saw what happened she saw that this was her chance to run…which she did.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi saw the move Chiharu made and made a haste to follow her. He saw Chiharu look back to see him chasing her. He saw a smirk on her face. Then before he can blink, she bursted with speed and was heading towards the gate. _Smart girl, _he thought.

Kakashi made six other Shadow Clones of himself who went to another directions.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was a fast runner and once she starts she never stops for a long time.

As Chiharu ran she saw a gate. _Yes! _She thought._ Maybe there's an exit from here. _As she hoped, she even ran faster. Luckily there were people coming from beyond the gate to the inside. So once they opened the gate Chiharu might have a chance to escape.

Chiharu ran slowly and slowly as she saw that nobody was coming from the outside that wanted to come inside. Then the gate swung opened and Chiharu bolted towards the gate.

Before she can reach the gate there were six Kakashi's in front of her with a smile on their face.

Chiharu glanced up to see the gate closing. _No I can't miss my only chance. _Chiharu ignored the Kakashi's and cut through them. She ran towards the gate and…she felt herself falling. She saw the ground rising to her face.

Before the ground squished her face, Chiharu felt a arm wrapping around her waist, preventing her from falling. Chiharu silently thank the arm. Then she remembered about Kakashi. She turned around to see Kakashi there with a bored expression on his face.

"Hi there! You won't run away again?"

"No…" She said. But this was a lie.

"Promise?" Startled she looked up at him. He looked at her with curiosity. For once she had promised something she always kept it. _Wait…how do I know that? _Chiharu thought. But she knew somehow that this was true.

Now she struggled to say yes.

"…sigh…I…promise…" Chiharu said quietly.

For the first time in Chiharu's life, she forfeited. Chiharu looked at the ground. It was time for her to stop running.

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto has successfully avoided Sakura and then a question popped in his head.

"Where's Chiharu and Kakashi-sensei?" He said aloud. Then it seemed that time has stopped. Everybody freeze and stopped doing whatever they were doing. Jiraiya looked like he was still daydreaming and muttering about seeing Chiharu in clothes that were even more revealing.

They looked around and didn't see any of the two. When everybody was about to run around looking at them, two figures appeared in the distance. Everybody got out their kunai's and shuriken's. Neji activated his Byakugan and Sasuke Sharingan.

Naruto as usually threw two kunai at the two figures. One of the figures managed to catch it. The other figure just stood there as the kunai missed the figure. He looked in awe at the person who didn't even move.

Before Naruto could even throw shuriken's, Sakura punched him on the head.

"You idiot!" Sakura screamed.

"Agh…Sakura-chan, why'd you do that?" Naruto pouted as he rubbed his new bump. "They could be spies…" Naruto looked at the others to see them putting their shuriken's away.

"That's Kakashi-sensei and Chiharu, dunce," Sasuke said in a cool way that boiled Naruto's blood.

"Don't call me dunce, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Block of ice,"

"Stone-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi.

"Kurenai, Asuma, I need to go to the Hokage. You three," Kakashi pointed at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "Go back to training," Before Kakashi can go Asuma asked him a question.

"Kakashi, wait…" Then Asuma looked at Chiharu. "Who is this girl?"

Kakashi looked at Asuma. "That's for the Hokage to tell you," With those last words he disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with Chiharu and Jiraiya.


	3. Embarrassment

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to the two people who gave me reviews. Estrela Jem and Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara! Thank you both for giving me reviews! **_

**_Also there are some…perverted parts. BUT NO LEMONS! I can't bear to write lemons with me laughing, giggling and my face turning as red as a tomato from embarrassment. Well, I hope you like the chapter. It's pervertedly funny! And this is to a friend of mine who actually wanted me to write a perverted part. My friend…I hope you're happy!_**

_**Chapter 3: The Decision…**_

**Tsunade's POV:** Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara

Tsunade was having some fun, throwing senbons at the little Jiraiya doll that was on the wall. She was practicing her target. As she heard a 'poof' in front of her she threw a senbon.

"ARGH!" somebody in the smoke yelled out. "Who threw the needle…"

She looked up to see Kakashi, Jiraiya and Chiharu.

Tsunade looked at Chiharu to see her hiding behind Kakashi. At first Tsunade thought Chiharu was hiding from her, but then she turned to see Jiraiya was bugging Chiharu something about posing for a book. Tsunade looked to see her senbon stuck on Jiraiya's butt. Kakashi just stood there looking at Tsunade with a bored expression written all over his face.

Tsunade picked up a kunai and threw it at Jiraiya.

"AGH!" Jiraiya was able to dodge it. Tsunade cursed. But the smiled when it hit the miniature doll. Jiraiya looked at the kunai that he dodged and then he had a horror look on his face.

"Jiraiya stop bugging Chiharu!" She yelled. Jiraiya sat in one of the chairs and studied the miniature doll of himself. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Shizune got it from somebody who got it from some auction and she didn't want it so she gave it to me. It make's a **perfect target practice**," Tsunade said the last three words slow. Jiraiya made a gulping noise in his throat.

Later on, the subject was forgotten. Tsunade turned to Chiharu. Chiharu saw Tsunade and quickly looked down at the ground.

"Chiharu, are you absolutely sure that you don't remember anything of your past? Anything?" Tsunade asked. She wanted to know if Chiharu was able to tell them anything of her past.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Yes. I don't remember anything of my past except Kakashi here crashed my motorcycle…what ever did happened to my motorcycle?" Chiharu looked at Kakashi waiting for an answer.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi felt himself sweating, a lot. He looked at the Hokage pleading her to help him. Tsunade just smirked, laid back and watched the show. Tsunade already know what happened with the cycle.

Kakashi looked at Chiharu to see flames burning in her eyes. Kakashi said the first thing that came up to his mind. "Somebody destroyed it." Kakashi looked at Tsunade if she was going to say something. She didn't, she just went on and smiled.

**Chiharu's POV:**

_Why would somebody destroy my motorcycle? It was expensive…I think it is. Somebody would die to have a motorcycle like that._ Chiharu sighed.

"Well, let's get back to the case," Tsunade said. "Since you have no memory of your past then it might happen that you have to place to stay. You can't say in the hospital cause some clients and patients need the rooms. So you can stay with-" Tsunade was cut off by Jiraiya.

"AHH! Let her stay with me! That will be much easier for her and me! She can start posing for me and I can buy her more of those kind of clothes she's wearing right now!" Jiraiya yelled out.

Chiharu had a horror written all over her face. "No! I would rather stay with this guy," she pointed to Kakashi, "then being 10 feet near Jiraiya!"

Tsunade smiled. "Then it's settled. You will be staying with Kakashi,"

Chiharu froze. "Wait…I was just joking. I have money how about I buy an apartment!" Chiharu was taking any chance she can get.

Tsunade looked at Chiharu. "I believe your going to be needing that money to buy some clothes," Chiharu looked down at her clothes. She sighed. She was still wearing the revealing clothes.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay with Kakashi here then this perverted dude," Indicating it to Jiraiya.

"Hehehe, I'm not just a pervert…" Jiraiya wiggled his sausage like fingers at Chiharu. "I'm a super pervert,"

"Aah!" Chiharu hid behind Kakashi. _I'm getting creeped out man!_

"Okay, off you three go. I need to do my work," She pushed them out of her office. After they were out, Tsunade got out a kunai and continued her target practice. But she couldn't because it was gone. A vein appeared on her forehead.

"JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya took the doll without Tsunade noticing.

_**Outside of the Hokage's office…**_

As Chiharu went out of the building she noticed that Jiraiya had something in his hands. As she looked closer she saw it was the small Jiraiya doll that Tsunade was throwing senbons at. Chiharu grinned andlooked at the sky to see that it was dark.

"Come on Chiharu," Kakashi said and walked off to the left.

"Okay," She quickly followed him.

Once they reached the front of Kakashi's apartment all Chiharu could do was sigh and drag her feet up the stairs. She was exhausted. When she was inside, she spotted a couch, laid on it and immediately went to sleep.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi turned around to tell Chiharu something, when he heard a light snore coming from the couch. He turned to see Chiharu face down on the couch lying on her stomach sleeping lightly. _She seemed so peaceful when she's sleeping. _

_Should I carry her to the room? _He was too tired that couldn't decide. He didn't want to wake her up. He probably should carry her to his room. He picked her off the couch and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and tried to stand straight but the problem was he couldn't. He looked at down at Chiharu's hands to see them grabbing on his shirt.

His eyebrows were raised. But his eyelids were drooping…then he decided to sleep beside to her. He lied down and closed his eyes.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu woke up to feel the couch beneath her was moving up and down. (She doesn't know she was moved into Kakashi's room!) _Is the couch breathing? _She thought. She didn't want to open her eyes to find out. She was quite comfortable.

Then she felt something was breathing on her face. Her eyes snapped opened. _Okay, this is just getting weird…_

Her eyes were roaming around to see that she was in a room. She wasn't in the living room. She was in somebody's room. She let her eyes roam around the room, just taking in the sight. The room was plain. There was a huge bookcase that was full of Come Come Paradise. Beside the bookcase was a desk. On the desk there was a picture of the three kids she saw from before. There was a clock next to the picture. It was 8:35am. _AGH! It's way too early to wake up._

Chiharu looked down at herself to see that she slept in the…revealing…clothes. The mini skirt rose up higher showing her upper UPPER thigh. The shirt was wrinkled.

She turned her head to see Kakashi beneath her. _Does he always sleep with that mask? _Chiharu thought. She sweat dropped at the position she was in. Kakashi was sleeping. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Chiharu legs were at the side of Kakashi's sides. Chiharu had her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head was resting on Kakashi's chest. Chiharu was about to protest when she felt her eyelids dropping. She was still tired. She couldn't help it but she felt comfortable. She laid her head on Kakashi's chest and went back to sleep.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura was getting impatient. She looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was on a tree and was looking off at the distance. She looked at Naruto who was complaining at how Kakashi-sensei was late. Sakura looked at her watch. 9:03am. That was when she lost her temper.

"Let's go pay Kakashi-sensei a nice visit," A vein was popping out of Sakura's head. Naruto happily agree while Sasuke made his famous 'Hn' noise.

And off they went.

Once they reached Kakashi's apartment they knocked the door. When he didn't answer the three students entered. They closed their eyes hoping it wasn't dirty. Then they opened their eyes as they finished their prayer.

"Wow," Sakura said when she saw the kitchen. "I didn't think Kakashi-sensei was this neat," She was right. The kitchen wasn't messy. There were no overload of dirty dishes and there wasn't any empty plastic food container on the floor. They looked at the living room to see that there was a T.V., a couch, a rug, and a plant. The plant looked healthy.

"I was expecting any plant that Kakashi-sensei kept would die," Naruto said with a stunned face. They explored Kakashi's house even more. When they finished the bathroom all they had to check was his room.

_Is his room going to be dirty? _Sakura thought. She was imagining Kakashi's room with boxers and clothes that were thrown on the floor or hanged on the chair. To find Come Come Paradise series lay out opened for innocent pairs of eyes to look at. A smelly… filthy… dirty room.

Sakura was the first to enter the room. Then the other two came in. All three students mouths were wide opened and their eyes were huge and was twitching. The first thing they saw was the bed. They saw Chiharu lying on top of Kakashi.

**Sasuke's POV:  
**

Sasuke felt his eye twitched. He looked over at Sakura to see her face was burning with embarrassment. He saw Naruto near Kakashi-sensei and Chiharu.

"Oi! Chiharu! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out. Neither of them twitched or moved. They looked like they couldn't be disturbed in anyway.

"CHIHARU! KAKASHI-SENSEI! WAKE UP! KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU STILL HAVE TO TRAIN US!" When Naruto saw that neither of them moved he was shocked. So were the others. Naruto was practically screaming his head off. Then that was when he started screaming. Really loud.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! KAKASHI-SENSEI! CHIHARU! WWWWWAAAAAKKKKEEE UUUUUPPPPP!"

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke and Sakura quickly ducked as Naruto flew over them. Naruto smashed into the wall. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto eyes were swirling and to see that there was a huge hole in the wall.

Sasuke looked up at the bed to see Kakashi-sensei's and Chiharu's fist were in the air. It looked like they both punched Naruto. Then both of their fists were back in place. Kakashi's around Chiharu's waist and Chiharu's around Kakashi's neck.

"Ahh…flying ramen…yummy…" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before looking at Naruto. They both went to Naruto. They were able to pick him up in his feet.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

All three students looked up to see Kakashi's alarm clock go off. It was 10:59AM. The student looked at Kakashi and Chiharu to see them stirring. They all sweat dropped. Including Naruto who had just recovered. Naruto's screaming couldn't wake them up but an alarm clock can?

"Hm…" They heard Chiharu sigh in satisfaction at she stretched out.

"Its…so early…" When they heard what Chiharu had murmured they all sweat dropped again.

"I agree…" Kakashi said sleepily.

They looked at her to see opening her eyes. When her eyes spotted the three students they saw confusion in her eyes. Then they saw Kakashi looking at them with confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?" Both Kakashi and Chiharu said in unison. Chiharu was the one who looked surprised when she heard Kakashi's voice.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"What are you guys doing here?" She said. But as she said that she heard Kakashi's voice asking the same question. "Hm?" She turned her head to see Kakashi. He looked back at her. She turned her head to the side, as if that was how to ask a question. _Hm? What is he doing here? _It takes a while for the brain to adjust to what is happening.

_**3 seconds later…**_

Chiharu then realized what is happening and yelled.

"Argh!" She then fell off the bed. Well not completely. Once again Kakashi's arm had saved her before she had fallen off the bed.

Chiharu was in daze. Then she remembered she was lying on top of Kakashi. Her face was burning with heat.

"Pervert! Lemme go you pervert!" But it was no use. Kakashi had a vice iron grip on her waist.

"Umph…stop I'm trying to be a gentlemen!" Kakashi said.

"Gentlemen, my butt!"

Chiharu looked up to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still staring at them. On their faces they all had a surprised look.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Ano sa, Kakashi-sensei…what is Chiharu doing on your bed?"

As Kakashi spoke Chiharu began to struggle against the arm that was around her waist.

"Tsunade told that Chiharu she had to stay with somebody. And since Chiharu didn't want to stay with Jiraiya she got to stay with me. When we entered the house she fell asleep on the couch and I tried to move her to my room, which was successful, but she wouldn't let go of me. I was so tired I couldn't deal with it. I ended up sleeping next to her. Now I know how my Come Come Paradise books felt," Kakashi said with his eyes closed. But then he opened them quickly to find a hole in his wall.

"Why is there a hole in my wall?" Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto who stared at Kakashi. Naruto had his eyes narrowed.

"You two punched me when I tried to wake you up," Naruto glared at them accusingly.

"Ah…you guys shouldn't try waking me up, I get violent until 10:59AM," Chiharu told them.

"Same here," Kakashi grumbled.

"Thanks for the late warning," Naruto said grumpily.

"Now may I ask…what are my students doing here?" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto jumped up and were edging towards the door.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I think we have to go. BYE!" But they couldn't escape because there was another Kakashi in the doorway. All three sweat dropped.

Naruto knowing that they were trapped, he pointed to Sakura. "It was HER idea!"

Sakura punched Naruto. Then she looked at her sensei. "Uh…you were late and I was getting worried," She offered Kakashi a smile.

Kakashi just raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know that MY students would be worried about me…unless…" Kakashi looked at Chiharu. "Did you guys know that she was sleeping here?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "If we did knew Kakashi-sensei, then we wouldn't have been surprised,"

There was silence. Then everybody heard a stomach rumbling from the hunger. They all looked at…Chiharu.

"Argh…it's early and I'm hungry," Chiharu said as she also sweats dropped.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Chiharu was out of bed and had taken a shower. Chiharu asked for pants from Kakashi who gave a pair to her. The pants were baggy and black. Chiharu wore the same shirt since the weather was hot.

She went to Kakashi's kitchen to look for food. Since Chiharu was too lazy to open the cabinets, she closed her eyes and concentrated. (Byakugan.) When she opened them she looked beyond the cabinet door and saw food. _Yay! _Chiharu thought. _But I better do this fast or else I'm going to get a major headache. _

Chiharu kept looking until she found some flour. _Hm…maybe I should make pancakes. _Chiharu grabbed out bowls and ingredients.

Once she finished making the batter she waited until the pan was hot enough. Chiharu looked up to see Kakashi and his student's looking at her batter curiously. _Didn't I do it right? _Chiharu thought.

"What are you making?" Naruto asked.

"Pancakes," Chiharu said with a smile. Pancakes was her specialty in making. She could cook other things but she like pancakes the best. Chiharu frowned. _Wait…how do I know that?_

"…What are…pancakes?" Kakashi said with confusion written all over his face.

Chiharu stumbled. "You don't know what pancakes are?" All four of them shook their head. Chiharu immediately looked at the refrigerator. _If they don't know what pancakes are, then that means…they don't have syrup. _Chiharu once again closed her eyes and opened them (Byakugan.) to find that Kakashi didn't have any syrup.

"Aw…crud…" Chiharu looked the four of them. She missed their surprised face. (She forgot to remove Byakugan. O.O) Then a painful blow struck her head. Chiharu closed her eyes and opened them. (Byakugan was removed. –o-)

"Okay, who wants to get syrup?" She asked with a smile on her face once again.

When nobody volunteered, Chiharu looked at Naruto. "Naruto why don't you get syrup for us!" Chiharu went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass container that was the size of a shoebox. She pushed it towards Naruto.

"What's syrup?" Naruto asked with a dumbfound look.

Chiharu looked up at the sky. _Dear Lord, please help me! _She looked around the kitchen and saw a kunai. She grabbed it. She turned back to Naruto to find him backing away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Even if I tried I couldn't," Naruto seemed satisfied with that answer. "Okay stick this kunai into a maple tree, but deep. Once it's deep enough pull the kunai out and something sticky is going to come out of the hole. Once it comes out you need to pull that sticky stuff into this container," Chiharu pointed to the glass container in Naruto's hand. "You do know what a maple tree is…right?" Chiharu said hopefully.

Naruto's face brightened. "YUP!" Then he ran out of the house and went to get the syrup.

_Whew…well were done with that part. _Chiharu turned around and saw the other three was looking at her strangely. _What's their problem? _Chiharu thought. When she couldn't handle their stare, she suddenly grew impatient.

"WHAT!" she yelled. They all seemed shock at her outburst.

"Chiharu," Kakashi started. "Do you know anything about your bloodline?"

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto did what Chiharu had instructed. He then found the sticky substance coming out. He cringed from the sight of it_. It IS edible…right? _Naruto thought. Naruto stuck a finger out and touch the substance. Then he stuck the finger in his mouth. His face brightened at the taste.

"Yummy…" He continued to try the substance. "Better put some in the container.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"My bloodline…?" Chiharu was confused. _I know I'm full Japanese. _Chiharu thought. She looked at Kakashi.

"What do you mean by bloodline?" She asked.

"You know…we've seen your Byakugan and Sharingan…" Sasuke said. Chiharu looked at Sasuke to see that his eyes held…suspicion.

"…Hm…what's Sharingan and Byakugan?" Chiharu asked. (She clearly did not know of this.) Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Okay, let's make it easier. Have you ever tried and copy somebody's moves. But at the same time as they did?" Kakashi said.

"Yessss…but why do you want to know?" Now it was Chiharu's turn to be suspicious.

"Okay, all I need you to do is try doing it again," Chiharu narrowed her eyes but did what she was asked to do. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened them and everybody gasped. Well, not Kakashi.

"Sakura go get a mirror," Kakashi instructed.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke was anxious to see what was going to happen next. When Chiharu opened her eyes, he was shocked. She had 2 commas in the left and 1 in the right. But the right eye didn't change color. It was still green.

"Sakura go get a mirror,"

Sakura immediately did what she was bid.

**Chiharu's POV:**

_Why do they look so shocked? _Chiharu thought. Sakura quickly bought the mirror to Kakashi in less then three seconds. Kakashi handed the mirror to Chiharu. Chiharu looked at herself.

Her eyes had commas in them. Chiharu closed her eyes. Then opened them to find them gone. Chiharu once again closed her eyes and opened them to find spidery like veins at the side of her eyes and the inside of her pupil. Chiharu looked at Kakashi.

_I already know about this, _Chiharu thought. _Maybe I should act scared. Like I don't know about this. Yes I should._

"What's wrong with me?" Chiharu said shakily.

**Kakashi's POV:**

"What's wrong with me?" There was a hint of fear in her voice.

"That's your bloodline. From the looks of it, you're a Hyuuga and a Uchiha. You've been able to get both abilities from you bloodline. Which is Byakugan and Sharingan,"

"Oh…" Then there was silence.

"Chiharu-" Kakashi was cut off by a loud voice.

"I got it!" Everybody looked at the door to find a very VERY sticky Naruto.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Right when Chiharu saw Naruto she got rid of the veins on the side of her eyes. Then she put a happy smile on. She looked to see Naruto was happy and sticky. Naruto held out the glass container which was also sticky.

"Hehe…" Chiharu grabbed the container with the tips of her fingers and started pouring the syrup into a different clean NONSTICKY container. Once she was finished the started making the pancakes. She heard Naruto babbling to her how good and sweet the syrup was.

"Uh, Naruto, maybe you should clean yourself in the bathroom," Chiharu suggested. Kakashi's eye widened at this suggestion.

"Ah…Sasuke why don't you go and make sure Naruto doesn't get my bathroom dirty,"

"Hn…" And Sasuke went. There was silence. Then there were screams coming from the restroom.

"Ah! You stupid idiot! You got the syrup all over me!"

"Well, if you didn't run into me you wouldn't have it!"

"Well, if you didn't stop so fast I wouldn't have syrup on me!"

Everybody was quiet as the two boys argued.

"Ah…Chiharu…" Chiharu turned around to look at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"Can I try the syrup?"

"Sure,"

Immediately Sakura and Kakashi tried the syrup. Their face held the same reaction as Naruto.

"It's GOOD!" Sakura squealed. Kakashi tried to dip his finger in the syrup again but Chiharu rapped his knuckles with the wooden spoon she used for mixing the batter.

"Itai!" Kakashi yelled out. He looked at Chiharu with a pouty look.

"No, save some for the pancakes. They taste better with pancakes," Chiharu then turn around to continue making the pancakes. Chiharu without looking rapped Kakashi's knuckles again.

"Itai!"

_**30 minutes later…**_

"Okay, who wants pancakes and how many?" Chiharu looked at the four.

"I want two!" Naruto yelled.

"Um…I don't want any, I'm not hungry…" Sakura said. Then a second later her stomach rumbled. "Okay, I'll have one," She said sheepishly.

"…two…" Sasuke said grumbled.

Kakashi held up five fingers. Chiharu sweat dropped. "You can eat that much?" She said disbelievingly.

"Yup!" He said cheerfully.

"Okay…if you don't finish then I'm gonna stuff it down your throat," Chiharu threatened.

Once Chiharu finished making the pancakes, she put them in the table. She looked up to see Naruto drooling.

"…It smells…soooo…good," Naruto said dreamily. Then he poured syrup all over his pancakes and started digging in.

Chiharu looked over at Kakashi and felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop in surprise. In less then three seconds, Kakashi was able to finish all five pancakes. _Aw, I was hoping that I would be able to stuff it down his throat…he doesn't show his face at all does he…_Chiharu began to ponder about how Kakashi's face looks like.

"Wow! Chiharu-chan these pancakes ARE good!" Naruto yelled out. There was food still in his mouth. And…well…the pieces of food in Naruto's mouth flew straight at the person who said across from him…Sakura.

"AHHH! You baka!" Sakura looked at Naruto with a murderous glint in her eyes. Naruto cowered behind Chiharu.

"Sakura-chan, you can be scary sometimes…" Naruto said from behind Chiharu. Sakura somehow calmed herself and started wiping off the pieces of pancakes off her face. From the looks of Chiharu, it looked like the pancakes put her in the good mood.

Once Naruto was back in his own chair he helped himself with three more pancakes.

Chiharu washed the dishes when everybody finished eating. After she finished she turned around to find a very full Naruto.

"Ugh…" he moaned. "Those pancakes were awfully good but too much is (blech)…my stomach…" Naruto started rolling all over the floor holding his stomach.

Chiharu shook her head and turned to look at Kakashi, who was laying down on the couch reading his Come Come Paradise. Chiharu looked at Sakura and Sasuke. _Shouldn't they be training? _Chiharu thought. _THEY SHOULD!_

Chiharu glared at Kakashi, (who didn't notice.) went to him and snatched the book away from him. Everybody's eyes widened and stared at Chiharu. Chiharu ignored the stares. She started yelling at Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you be training them!" Chiharu pointed at the three students. But Kakashi didn't look at Chiharu or his students. He kept his eyes on his precious dirty book. BIG MISTAKE!

"I'm going to keep this book until the end of the day," Chiharu quickly hid the book. "Better start before I add more days…" Chiharu grinned evilly. She stopped grinning when somebody pulled on her arm. She looked down at Naruto.

"Won't you be joining us?" Chiharu quickly looked at Kakashi, hoping that he didn't hear what Naruto said.

Kakashi turned around slowly. There was an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Actually, yes. She has to join us in training for a while," Kakashi pulled out a paper. "It was requested by the Hokage,"

Chiharu quickly grabbed at the paper. It was the Hokage's request. She looked at Kakashi who had found the book she had hid away from him. Now she didn't have revenge. She was going to suffer.

"Yay! We finally know someone who can cook!" Naruto yelled

"I can cook!" Sakura towered over Naruto. She pulled back a fist.

"ITAI!"

_**Later on Training Grounds…**_

Kakashi had truly made her life in hell…

**Kakashi's POV:  
**

Kakashi was giggling over a good part in his book. He looked up from his book when he heard a body fall to the ground. He looked at Sakura who was on the ground and at Chiharu who pointed a kunai to Sakura's throat.

Chiharu was sparring with Sakura. And Chiharu was able to defeat Sakura. The problem that bugged Kakashi was that Chiharu had only used Taijutsu. _She's not using any Chakra at all…_Kakashi narrowed his eyes at this thought. _Did she might as well have forgotten to use her Chakra?_

"Chiharu,"

"Hm," Chiharu looked up at him.

"I have to ask you something…do you know what Chakra is?"

At this question his three students immediately looked at Chiharu.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Chakra?" Kakashi nodded. Chiharu slowly shook her head. She sweat dropped when Naruto started making a big deal out of it.

"YOU don't know what chakra is! How did you manage to beat Sakura-chan?"

"You dunce. She was using Taijutsu. She has similar moves like Lee but there even better and more advance," Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Okay! Settle down, settle down…" Kakashi said. Chiharu looked up at the sky. _Ugh…I wanna sleep…_Chiharu started dozing off while standing. Then she felt something hit her on the forehead really hard.

"ITAI!" Chiharu angrily looked around to see that nobody was near. _Hm, that's weird._ Since Kakashi wasn't here to boss her around, she could sleep on the ground. That sounded like a beautiful idea to Chiharu.

Chiharu laid against the tree. But before she can doze off, something hit her forehead again.

"IIITTAAII!" She growled this time. Chiharu rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. She closed her eyes and opened them to activate her so-called 'Byakugan.' She had a look around.

Then she stopped when she spotted Naruto laughing in the trees. She kept looking around. She saw Sasuke and Sakura. _Why are they hiding in the trees? And where is Hatake. _She kept looking but no anvil. She growled in annoyance. _I made them their first pancake! I guess I'll hunt them down one by one…Hatake will be last and he will be MINE! _Chiharu clenched her fist at that thought. Chiharu started running at Naruto. She removed her Byakugan instantly. She's going to need that for later. Naruto didn't appear to notice her come nearer and nearer.

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto was bored. Then a thought of something funny suddenly appeared in his mind, which made started making him laughing. _Flying pigs HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Naruto didn't understand why Kakashi-sensei had everyone hid in the trees while Chiharu was dozing off. Kakashi-sensei seemed like he wanted them to hide from Chiharu. It seemed like Kakashi-sensei wanted to test her bloodline.

"Naruto…" A singsonged voice said from behind.

"Eh?" Naruto turned around to find a very pissed off Chiharu.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu finished binding and gagging Naruto. She tied the ropes on his ankles and hanged him upside down and took his weapons. _One down…three more to go…_

Chiharu activated her Byakugan and found Sakura. Sakura was looking at a direction with admiration. Chiharu looked where Sakura was looking and she found Sasuke. _Ahh, thank you Sakura. You've made my job easier._

Chiharu started at Sakura first then later on it will be Hatake.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura was getting bored. She looked at Sasuke longingly. _Sasuke… _Sakura started daydreaming.

"Sakura…" a voice said from behind. Before Sakura can even turn she was bound and gagged. The voice took away her weapons. Sakura was helpless and weaponless.

**Sasuke's POV:**

_Dammit, Sakura gave away my place. _Sasuke saw Chiharu bound both Sakura and Sasuke. He knew that Sakura gave his place away when Chiharu immediately looked at him. There was an evil smile on her face.

"Crud…" then he went to hide in a different place.

**Chiharu's POV:**

_He knew Sakura gave away his hiding spot. _Chiharu thought as she saw Sasuke was jumping from his hiding spot to another. Chiharu hanged Sakura upside down as she did to Naruto. _Two down…two more to go…Hatake you will suffer as I had suffer in TRAINING!_

Chiharu bounced after Sasuke.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi was surprised that Chiharu can hold her Byakugan more than before. _Has she trained herself? _He thought._ She has done this before…_Kakashi continued to read the good part in Come Come Paradise.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke couldn't do any jutsu. He lost. His weapons were taken away and he was hanged upside down. He looked and saw Sakura and Naruto also hanged upside down. He sweat dropped. _We're like in a triangle._

"Kakashi…" Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck prickled as he heard Chiharu singing Kakashi-sensei's name.

Sasuke was able to look at Chiharu who was above him. He saw her searching the woods for Kakashi with her Byakugan. _She had them on for a long time. She has trained herself at this._

Before he can think of anything else, Chiharu bouncing off the tree towards North. _Good Luck, Kakashi-sensei. You're going to need it. _

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu spotted Kakashi and bounded at him. She just started getting use to bouncing and jumping on the trees while tying the three students.

Chiharu saw Kakashi and jumped on him. There was a 'poof' and he was gone. _Huh! _Chiharu looked and saw a rabbit was in her arms. (Kawarimi no jutsu.) Forgetting about Kakashi she studied the rabbit.

"Where did you come from?" She said in a kind voice. The rabbit nibbled on her hair. She chuckled.

She felt Kakashi's presence behind her. So she knelt down and let the rabbit run. When she couldn't see the rabbit anymore she quickly turned around and jumped on Kakashi once again. This time he was real enough for her to tackle him on the floor. She was on top of him. Somehow she managed to bind his arms and legs.

She felt a smile on her face but this time, the smile reached her eyes. It wasn't the kind of smile that she faked. No, this time it was a real smile.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi didn't think Chiharu notice he stood behind her until she jumped on him. He was surprised. But he let her bind his arms and legs. Then he saw her smile. He was stunned. Before when she smiled at him it was fake or a get-back-at-you kind of smile. But this was the smile that he liked to see on her face. He was stunned. _She's…so beautiful…_

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Yay!" She happily yelled out. She did a little dance of joy on the side. "I've finally got you!" When she pointed at where Kakashi was suppose to be he was gone. She had confusion written all over her face.

"I'm right here," A lazy voice drawled from the side. Chiharu spun to fast that she fell on her bottom.

"How…did you…I got you…you were on the floor…" Then without warning, Chiharu jumped at him. She laughed gleefully as she felt that she had a good grip on his vest. But the horrible thing was that there was a hill right behind him. And boy was it pretty steep. And they started falling…

"AAAHHH!"

**Sasuke's POV:**

Somehow Sasuke has finally got out of the ropes and was helping Sakura and Naruto out. When he finally got Naruto out, all three heard a scream.

"AAAHHH!"

They turned around to see that Chiharu and Kakashi was falling and rolling down the hill.

"Kakashi-sensei! Chiharu-chan!" Naruto started running after them. Only did Sakura stop him by grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

"Naruto, we have to got this way or you'll end up falling down the hill too," All three of them started going the safe way.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi had his arms around Chiharu waist, making sure that she was safe. They both had their eyes tightly closed. Even if Kakashi tried to look he couldn't. Kakashi was surprised when he felt Chiharu's arms holding Kakashi's neck. Then their rolling finally came to a stop. Kakashi was face down onto something he couldn't put his mind into. He took in a deep breath. _Why does it smell so good here? Am I laying on the ground? It smells like…flowers…_

"Ooh! This is good data to collect! And she's still wearing the shirt from yesterday! This even makes it better!" a mysterious voice said happily. (Guess who. -.-;) Then there was a sound that was a pencil scribbling down on paper.

Kakashi tried opened his eyes to look at the data Jiraiya was collecting but he couldn't. He was too dizzy. So Kakashi stayed where he was taking deep breaths of the sweet smell that smelled like flowers. He even tried to go deeper into the ground.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu felt her body finally coming to a stop. _Damn, hill. _She silently cursed. She heard a voice but couldn't concentrate on the words. She was terribly dizzy and her head ached. She just wanted to rest. Then she felt a body on top of hers. _Hm? Kakashi? Is he okay? _Chiharu was a bit concerned about him. But that disappeared quickly as she growled in annoyance of her concern towards him. She felt something on her chest. _Ugh… _Whatever it was it was vibration.

**Sakura's POV:**

When the three students finally reached the bottom of the hill, they froze in horror.

Sasuke's eye twitched madly, Naruto had his eyes wide and his jaw was hanging out, and Sakura was red with embarrassment. They lasted like that for about 15 minutes. They were too shocked.

"Is…are…okay…?" that was all Sakura could say.

It was only till Naruto was the only one who found his voice. He yelled out at Jiraiya who was writing something down madly on a piece of paper.

"Eh…Ero…Ero-sennin…what are you doin?" Naruto croaked out.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Eh…Ero…Ero-sennin…what are you doin?"

_Ero-sennin…hm…that sounds familiar. Didn't Naruto called that one guy Ero-sennin…but who…! _Chiharu's eyes popped opened. _JIRAIYA! _She thought wildly.

Chiharu tried to get up but the heavy weight on her was obeying the law of gravitation and was forcing her down. _Kakashi! _She tried to get up but couldn't. The next time she tried. She was able to get up. When she saw how Kakashi was positioned above her, her eyes widened. She saw her shirt and saw that it was the one with a deep…very deep V neckline.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi was still breathing in the sweet aroma, when all of a sudden the ground moved from beneath him. _Hm? _Kakashi was confused. He finally got the power to get up and see what was happening. As soon as he raised his head he saw Chiharu's shocked face.

_What happened…_Kakashi thought. Soon then it seemed like he finally got his mind together. He looked down at where his face was. Then time froze.

**Sasuke's POV:**

_This was too much for me._ Sasuke thought. Sasuke came running down the safest way to help his sensei and Chiharu. But all of them came to a stop when they saw their sensei's head down and between Chiharu's breasts. It seemed like time has stopped because nobody moved. Neither did Kakashi or Chiharu.

Then all of a sudden Jiraiya popped out of nowhere and started writing on a piece of paper. Jiraiya said he was collecting some kind of data. But from time to time Jiraiya looked at Kakashi-sensei and Chiharu. Then it seemed like forever when Chiharu started stirring when she heard Naruto yelling at Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya's POV:**

Jiraiya looked up to collect more data for his next book, when he saw that Chiharu looked at Kakashi with a shocked expression. And Kakashi also looked shocked. Kakashi looked down at Chiharu's breast.

_Is he going to put his head back there? _Jiraiya thought. He was hoping more then thinking. When Jiraiya grew impatient, he stuffed Kakashi's head back in Chiharu's chest.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu looked at Jiraiya who pushed Kakashi's face back into her chest. Chiharu felt her face burning with embarrassment.

Chiharu felt her blood boil. She threw Kakashi off of her and started advancing towards Jiraiya. There were flames in her eyes. Since Chiharu like weapons she used them and started attacking Jiraiya.

"AAAAHHHH!" She ran towards Jiraiya. She saw the scared look on his face. He was running away. (Anime style!)

When Chiharu missed she turned around to face Sakura.

"Sakura! Let me borrow your kunai!"

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura handed her kunai's and shuriken's immediately. She was shocked and embarrassed for Chiharu at what Jiraiya did. She wanted to kill Jiraiya too. But she left that to Chiharu.

Sakura looked at her sensei that sat up. He was still dazed at what happened.

"Er…hm…sensei…are you alright?" Naruto was at Kakashi's face. He poked his sensei's face here and there. But Kakashi didn't do anything he just sat there, letting Naruto do whatever he did.

**Jiraiya's POV:**

Jiraiya was scared witless about Chiharu. Sure, she was pretty and beautiful. Good body. But she was scary. Everywhere Jiraiya hid, Chiharu was there.

Right now Jiraiya was hiding in a dumpster in an alley. He crossed his fingers hoping that Chiharu doesn't find him. It was about 30 minutes since Chiharu found him. When he was about to leave, the lid of the dumpster was lifted. For the first time in his life, was he was so relieved to see Tsunade.

"OH! Tsunade help me! I was minding my own business when all of a sudden that new girl, Chiharu started attacking me. She's…" Jiraiya's voice dimmed when he saw Chiharu behind Tsunade. He felt his eyes widened.

"Hm…that's funny," Tsunade started. "Because Chiharu had another kind of story that I would believe in,"

Tsunade turned around to face Chiharu and smiled. "Thank you for telling me, you can leave now and let me deal with this pervert," Chiharu happily smiled at Tsunade who cracked her knuckles and looked at Jiraiya with a very happy smile. Chiharu skipped out of the alley.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu went back to Kakashi to pay him a nice visit. This time Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji were there. (Also with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.) Everybody was looking at Kakashi who still look liked he was dazed.

"I've never seen him like this. What happened?" Asuma turned to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"Yes! Who has beaten my rival! The only one that I have yet to beat! Who!" Gai screamed up to the sky.

They looked at Chiharu, who shook her head. They looked at Asuma. "Its not our story to tell," Sasuke said.

Now everybody looked at Chiharu. They all expected her answer.

Kurenai looked at Chiharu. Since Chiharu had a bit of trust in Kurenai she whispered it to Kurenai in her ear.

Everybody saw Kurenai's face turn red. After the whispering was finished, the two women glared at Kakashi.

Chiharu looked at Kakashi. She took out a kunai and twirled it on her finger. "Do you want to say something before you get hurt?" Chiharu asked Kakashi in a sweet voice.

It finally seemed like Kakashi broke out of is daze. "Uh?" He looked at Chiharu and he blushed ever so slightly. Then he saw the kunai. Then he paled. He got the point.

Luckily he made a quick get away when the kunai zipped past him.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura shook her head as she saw her sensei running for his life.

"Kurenai, can't you tell me PLEASE!" Sakura saw Asuma begging to know what Chiharu whispered in her ear.

"Nope. But believe me he deserved it." It looks like this was the beginning of a friendship when Chiharu told Kurenai.

"Sakura, can you tell me?" Ino asked.

"I can't," Sakura replied. "If I did, then I'm going to end up like Kakashi-sensei," And Sakura didn't want to end up like him.

The crowd watched Kakashi dodging Chiharu's kunai's. Soon the crowd departed.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was getting tired and it was getting dark. She still didn't get Kakashi yet. She dragged her feet as she continued to look for him.

_The streets look scarier in the dark, _Chiharu thought. She shivered. She didn't have anything to keep her warm. She only had the baggy pants Kakashi let her borrow.

Up ahead she saw a bench. She pushed her achy body towards it. When she sat down she felt like it was the best choice she has ever made in her life. Chiharu felt her body push her into sleep mode. _NO, _Chiharu thought. _Not yet…_But her body did anyways.

A figure cautiously made it's way towards Chiharu.

KAKASHIXCHIHARU KAKASHIXCHIHARU KAKASHIXCHIHARU

**A/N: I hope you like it! And review! I also need some ideas! Please help me! If you want that is…well…REVIEW! Well Gotta go! Bai! **

**-Your friendly writer, T34rSoFbLoOd **


	4. Nightmares of the Past

_**Chapter 4: Nightmares of the Past**_

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi was still nervous. Even though she's asleep, it looks like she can strike any moment. He walked towards Chiharu and picked her up.

"Time to go home," He said. And started walking towards his apartment.

Once they were there Kakashi locked the door and went to his room. He put her on the bed, removed her shoes and put a blanket on her. But when the blanket landed on Chiharu she kicked it off. Kakashi sweat dropped. He bent down to get it. When he tried to put it on her, he saw that she was removing the baggy pants Kakashi let her borrow.

All he wanted to do was stare but then he remembered her anger from the incident of before. So he put the blanket on her and went out.

After he did that he went to his closet, grabbed out a blanket and went to the couch.

**Chiharu's Dream: (I'm finally showing you her parent's death! Well…not all of it…Though she doesn't know that it's her past.)**

"_Chiharu get under the bed!" 5-year-old Chiharu looked at her Okaa-san in confusion. She didn't understand what was happening. Chiharu wanted to surprise her parents by showing them what she can do with her eyes. Chiharu was in the restroom when she found that there were funny looking dots in her eyes. But it seemed like she chose the wrong time._

"_Chiharu!" Chiharu looked at her Tou-san. "Listen to your Okaa-san and get under the bed!" _

_Chiharu did what her Okaa-san and Tou-san wanted. Once she was underneath the bed the door slammed opened. Chiharu flinched at the noise the slammed door made._

"_Mataki, Shisho, Kunaki what are you doing here!" Her Tou-san yelled out._

"_Finally…" a greasy voice said. "Finally, you are going to be able to pay the debts…" Chiharu was too young to know what they were talking about._

"_Kimoto Mataki, don't do this-"_

_Her Tou-sans yell was cut off by a shot that ranged out in the room. Mataki shot him. Chiharu struggled to hold in a scream as her father fell to the floor. When his head turned Chiharu stared into her Tou-sans dead eyes. Her Tou-sans eyes held terror. In the middle of his forehead was a hole. That was where the bullet was embedded. Chiharu hugged her teddy bear she called Mr. Momo. _

_Chiharu turned away from her Tou-sans dead eyes and looked up at the bottom of the mattress. Then it sounded like someone was on the bed. _

"_Shisho hold her down on the bed while Kunaki kills her,"_

"_No! Stop!" Chiharu recognized her Okaa-sans voice. Then a kantana was driven through her mother's chest and mattress. The sharp point of the kantana was next to Chiharu's head. _

_Chiharu felt tears coming out of her eyes. Chiharu look at the kantana. There was blood dripping down. _

_Chiharu felt something warm dropping on her face. Okaa-sans blood was going through the mattress. Chiharu looked at the three murderers who killed her parents, promising to avenge her parents death. The three murderers laughed aloud and exited of her Okaa-sans and Tou-sans room. I will have revenge. 5-year-old Chiharu felt her tiny fists clenching in anger._

_Her Okaa-sans blood was dripping faster on Chiharu. Huh. It was raining blood…_

_Chiharu turned to look back at the door to see that Mataki, the one who killed her father, saw her. He smiled and raised the gun from his side. He aimed at her and shot. _

**End of Dream (You will find out more later on. Gomen!) **

Chiharu woke up gasping. _Who were those people? _She thought. (She still has amnesia.) Chiharu felt her face and felt that it was damp with tears. _That little girl's name is Chiharu…could that be me?_

Chiharu immediately went to the restroom. She didn't know why but her knees broke down and she was sobbing. _Was that really me? _

Chiharu felt herself drifting to sleep once again.

_Chiharu had flashbacks wildly going through her head. Parts of her dreams were going rapidly fast. Then the flashbacks stopped and rested on a little girl. _

_The little girl's head was down. Her hair was covering her face. In the girl's left hand there was a teddy bear. From the looks of Chiharu, the poor teddy bear looked bloody. And in the other hand there was a kitchen knife dangling. The girl was wearing a nightgown. The nightgown was wrinkled and also bloody. _

"_Are you okay?" Chiharu asked the little girl. Little knowing that, that was her but much younger._

_The girl finally looked up. But didn't open her eyes._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Chiharu asked again. At that question the girl decided to open her eyes._

_Chiharu couldn't scream. She was scared. The little girl's eyes was red. The whole thing. There was no white spot anywhere. Blood was flowing freely down her cheeks. The blood replaced the tears. The small girl looked like she was crazy with bloodlust. The girl then talked._

"_I will avenge my parents…" As the girl said that she raised the knife and drove it down to the teddy bear's belly. The girl threw the doll carelessly to the side and was walking towards Chiharu. Along with the knife in her hand. The little girl smiled and there was blood that covered her teeth. Bubbles and drips of blood exited her mouth._

_That's when Chiharu decided to scream._

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi was sleeping about his Come Come Paradise books floating around waiting to be grabbed. As Kakashi tried to grab one it floated away. _Okay that's weird. _Kakashi thought. Then it seemed like he was able to grab one. Just as he grabbed one he heard a scream. _Hm? _Kakashi looked at the book to see it slowly fading away.

He was annoyed. _Stupid dream. _Then he heard the scream again. The scream held terror in it. _Chiharu? _Kakashi woke up and heard somebody was sobbing and whimpering in the bathroom.

He walked towards the restroom. His eyes widened as he saw Chiharu. Chiharu was curled up in a ball and was twitching.

He reached out a hand and shook her shoulder. "Chiharu are you ok-" Kakashi couldn't finish his question because Chiharu hugging him fiercely. She had her face pushed against his chest.

He was shocked. She was scared witless. She was trembling violently and nonstop. It seemed like she was trying to take in deep breaths. But they came as short breaths. _What happened here?_

"I-I've (Sniff) n-n-nev-er b-b-b-een h-h-h-hap-pier (cough) t-t-t-to see y-y-you…" Chiharu stuttered. And then she started crying. Kakashi felt the tears on his chest.

"Chiharu…" he said softly. She didn't look at him. She only pressed her face harder on his chest and hugged him with more strength. He rested is chin on her head. He hugged her back. Then he started rubbing her back with his hand. He stopped when her hiccups subsided.

When he tried to pull away to ask her why she was crying, Chiharu only hugged him even more.

"Don't leave me…please…" She whispered.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was scared. She didn't want Kakashi to leave her. She felt better when she was hugging him.

"What happened?" She heard Kakashi ask softly. She felt a lump in her throat. _Can I tell him? Should I?_

"A-all I wa-nte-d t-t-to do w-as s-s-sleep," She stuttered. She hated it when she stuttered. But she couldn't stop. "I…I had a nightmare. It… about a…family…" she said slowly. She finally was able to control the stuttering.

"…at first…I th-thought it…" She took in a deep breath. "Can I tell…you in the morning?" She looked at him.

"…I think it's better to talk it out. Then maybe you can sleep better. But if you want to talk it in the morning that okay with me," Kakashi looked down at her.

Chiharu thought about that. Then she nodded. She's going to talk about it. "I'll talk about…it…now…" She tried to move but her knees buckled. She was lucky that Kakashi was there to catch her.

He carried her to the bedroom.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi carried her to the bedroom. When he laid her on the bed he tried to remove himself but couldn't. He looked at Chiharu to see him holding onto his neck.

"Don't leave me…" he heard her say.

He couldn't do anything but lay next to her. That when she started talking about her nightmare.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu woke up. _Hm…_she opened her eyes when she felt someone breathing in her hair. She was staring at someone's chest. _…Kakashi? _She looked up to see his face. _What's he doing here? _Then she thought of last night.

"Oh…" _So he didn't leave me…_ Chiharu felt sweat dropped as she saw that both Kakashi and her moved again in their sleep.

Chiharu had her right leg thrown over Kakashi's legs. Her thigh went to his waist. She had one of her arms around his waist and the arm was on his chest. Kakashi had one of his hands resting on her butt.

She gaped for she was in her underwear. _But I didn't remove my…oh yeah…_ She remembered that she didn't like to sleep in clothes. She liked to sleep in her undergarments.

She slowly removed herself from Kakashi and went to the restroom. But before she exited the room she looked at the clock. 9:45AM.

"Awww…it's so early." But Chiharu couldn't go back to sleep. So she went to the restroom and poured water into the tub.

_Ah…this is what I need_…Chiharu thought as she lowered herself into the tub. Then her eyelids suddenly started dropping slowly.

"No…" Chiharu didn't want to sleep. But her body ignored her protest and Chiharu went to sleep.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi woke up when his alarm went off. 10:59AM. He stretched out and sighed. He frowned when he didn't see Chiharu next to him. _Where'd she go?_

Kakashi thought that she was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He smiled at that thought. He was hungry.

Before he went out he went to the restroom. His eye widened when he saw Chiharu naked in the tub.

He ran for his life, hoping she didn't see him. He had a pretty good look at her body.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu stretched. She opened her eyes and looked at her fingers. They looked like raisins. She sighed.

Chiharu turned to look at her dirty clothes. _I'm going to need new clothes. Where can I get them? Maybe I should ask Kakashi if I could borrow his clothes…_Chiharu pondered about that for a moment.

"I'll ask him," Chiharu dried herself with a towel. She wrapped herself with a towel. She was happy when the towel reached her knees.

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi was reading his Come Come Paradise book when he heard his name. He looked up to see Chiharu…and wearing a towel. When he looked at her face, she looked like she didn't mind wearing a towel in front of him.

So he let that pass, but it was hard for him to stop staring.

"Huh…" He kept staring.

"Can I borrow some of you clothes?"

"Uh…" He kept staring and staring.

"Thanks!" She went to change in the room.

_**15 seconds later…**_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was in front of him. Along with Sasuke and Sakura. This time it seemed like Naruto dragged them along.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I was expecting you to be hurt and bloody…" Sakura said.

"I can't blame myself for being good," Kakashi got up and went to the restroom. It still smells sweet and flowery like. Then he remembered about the hill.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Where's Chiharu?" Naruto poked his head inside the restroom.

"She's changing…" Kakashi was daydreaming about Chiharu.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! What brought you guys here?" Kakashi looked at Chiharu who was showing his students one of those fake smiles.

"Why are you wearing Kakashi-sensei's clothes?" Naruto asked. He was looking at Chiharu with a curious face.

"Eh…my other clothes (cough) was dirty…so Hatake let me use his clothes," Chiharu smiled again. "Anyways why are you guys here?"

"Naruto wanted to know if you would make him breakfast again," Sasuke said in a bored tone. "So he dragged us too,"

Naruto looked at Chiharu with a puppy face. "Your so adorable!" Chiharu hugged Naruto. "Of course I'll make you breakfast. You guys want breakfast?" Chiharu looked at the other teammates.

Sasuke shrugged and Sakura smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," Chiharu looked at Kakashi. He looked like he was thinking. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah! Come on, Kakashi-sensei!" Both Chiharu and Naruto did the puppy dog pouty face. Kakashi chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat I'll eat…only if you guys stop with the ugly faces," Kakashi dodged a kunai and a dish.

"UGLY! WE'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!" Both Chiharu and Naruto hurled dishes and kunai's at Kakashi who successfully dodged them.

_**20 minutes later…**_

Chiharu made eggs, bacon, sausages, toast bread, French toast, and waffles. This was a big breakfast.

Once everybody finished eating, Chiharu yelled out something and ran to the room.

The three students and Kakashi froze in horror and saw that this was a trap. Her yelling was still trapped in their heads.

"_Since I made you four breakfast, you have to wash the dishes!"_

The three students looked at their sensei to see him looking at them. "Good Luck!" And with that he went to the restroom. A couple of minutes later they heard the water running.

The three students looked at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura washed, Sasuke dried and Naruto put away the dishes. It took them an hour to wash the dishes. After Sakura finished washing she went to the couch and plopped on it.

It was a miracle that Naruto didn't break any dishes.

Sakura sighed. Then a second later both Kakashi came out of the restroom and Chiharu came out of the room looking very happy that the three of them washed the dishes.

"Hey you guys finished!" Chiharu was the first to say.

"Aw, Chiharu-chan, I didn't know you were going to make us do chores…" Naruto complained.

Chiharu smiled and did nothing.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Kakashi turned to Chiharu and gave her a paper. "You've been assigned a new sensei. Umino Iruka." Chiharu nodded but then stopped.

"When was this sensei informed to me?" Chiharu looked at Kakashi who blushed.

"I told him while you were trying to look for me…yesterday…" Chiharu's face heated up with embarrassment.

"Hm, I'm going now. See you guys later." With that Chiharu turned and left. But before she left, Kakashi slipped in a key in her hand. Chiharu nodded and went.

Kakashi looked at his students. "Let's start training." His students groaned.

_**At the academy…**_

Chiharu neared an academy school. Guessing that Iruka might be there. He was. He was looking at a girl's knee. The girl looked no older than 5. She went up to him.

"Umino Iruka?" Chiharu was acting like she didn't know him.

"Huh?" Both child and Iruka looked up at her. Both of their eyes wide with shock.

_Damn these eyes! _Chiharu thought fiercely.

"Please ignore the eyes. It's not my fault. Your Umino Iruka, right?"

Then it seemed like this Iruka guy finally was able to talk. "Yes, yes. I take it you must be Mashitoma Chiharu," Iruka got up. "Miaka, your knees are okay you may go play now,"

But little Miaka didn't move. She kept staring at Chiharu. Then she pulled on Chiharu's sleeves. Chiharu knelt down and looked at the girl.

The girl was adorable. Black hair as dark as midnight and green eyes that were the exact color of emerald. Just like Sakura's eyes. She was wearing black shorts and red shirt. There was dirt on her face.

The girl looked at her eyes. "I think your eyes are the prettiest I've ever seen," Little Miaka said.

Chiharu felt a smile forming on her mouth and her heart was softening. _This girl has been educated. For she speaks like an adult. No kid uses those childish kinds of words._

"Your eyes are pretty too," Chiharu said. Chiharu ruffled the girl's hair and stood to look at Iruka.

"Come on, I have to test you, to see where you are," Chiharu was about to go when she felt a small hand holding hers. Chiharu looked down to see Miaka.

Miaka looked at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, can I come?"

"Don't you want to play with the kids?" Iruka asked. Miaka shooked her head. "No, they don't want to play with me,"

Chiharu frowned at this. "Sure come on then," Iruka leaded the way.

Iruka finally leaded them into a clearing. He turned around. "Miaka stand there. Chiharu and I are going to spar for a while," Without complaining Miaka went to sit on a branch in a tree. She watched them from above.

Then without any warning Iruka started attacking Chiharu. This took Chiharu by surprise.

_**After the test…**_

Chiharu has never been so alive in her life. She's never fought for a long time. And she was enjoying it.

After the test, Iruka told Chiharu her results.

"Well, you Taijutsu is above advanced. Your reflexes and flexibility is great. But you didn't use any chakra." Iruka looked at her. Expecting an answer.

"Ugh…that's the problem…I don't know what Chakra is or how to use it," Chiharu said. Chiharu turned her head to look at Miaka. Miaka was on the ground next to Chiharu. She was looking at some butterfly.

"Hm…" Iruka wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Chiharu. "Give this to Kakashi. I'll be expecting you tomorrow,"

Chiharu stood and held out a hand and shook hands with Iruka. "It was good sparring with you," Chiharu bent down to look at Miaka. Miaka looked up at Chiharu.

"Goodbye, Miaka." Chiharu ruffled Miaka's hair. Miaka pouted.

"You are going to be back, right?"

"Of course." Before Chiharu stood Miaka put her little arms around Chiharu and hugged her. Chiharu hugged her back. "Don't worry kid, I'll be back. Nobody can get rid of me that fast," She stood and ruffled Miaka's hair. Miaka showed her a toothy smile.

After Chiharu left the Academy School she had found herself dangerously thirst.

Once she was at the apartment, she reached in her pocket and dug out a key that Kakashi gave her. She knew it was his apartment key.

When she was in the kitchen she looked inside the refrigerator and pulled out a huge glass bottle that looked like water was inside of it. There was no label.

Chiharu drunk a little bit, testing the water. The water tasted foul. She wrinkled her nose. _He must have added something to it._ Chiharu shrugged her shoulders and drank the whole thing.

The next thing she knew was that her vision went dizzy. Chiharu widened her eyes. _What's this?_

She went to the room and laid down on the bed. "Hahahahaha…" She started laughing. And she didn't know why.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi finished training his students and started walking home. He hoped that Iruka had given Chiharu a hard day. He grinned.

Once he was inside his house he cringed at the smell that reeked in his house. Then his eyes widened. He quickly went to the fridge and a moaned escaped from his mouth.

_My SAKE! Where is my sake! It was right here. I left it here in the morning. Unless…_

Kakashi glared at his room. _She must've drunken it. _Kakashi started walking toward the room. He peered inside to see his bottle of sake. He slowly reached for it, hoping that there was still some left. He sighed as saw there was nothing inside.

"Kakashi…" a singsonged voice said from behind. He turned around to see Chiharu swaying side to side. He sweat dropped. _She's drunk._

Kakashi saw Chiharu trip and fall on her face. He cringed. _That must've hurt. _But Chiharu got up. She had a silly grin on her face. "Hehehehe…" She giggled. She fell again. This time Kakashi caught her and placed her on the bed. Hoping that she will fall asleep.

This time she didn't hold onto him. He laid down on the bed next to her. He closed his eyes and started doing a little thinking. _What should I do?_

He opened his eyes and saw Chiharu hovering above him. The next thing he knew was that she was on top of him and kisses were flying all over his face.

"Chiharu…" He was shocked. And because of his shock he couldn't do anything.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun," His eyes widened even more as he heard Chiharu whispering. _Kakashi-kun? What's going on here? _

"Hmm…Aisheteru…aisheteru…" Then Chiharu kissed his lips. Kakashi was too shocked to do anything.

Then it seemed like forever when Chiharu rested her head on his chest. She was sleeping.

Kakashi heard those words going through his head. _I love you. _Kakashi loved her too. The moment she went to Iruka to test herself, he felt something missing, when he went to train his own students.

He hugged Chiharu and slept.


	5. Kidnapped!

_**Chapter 5: Kidnapped! **_

**Chiharu's POV:**

_**A Quick Run Through…**_

Over the next few months, Chiharu had been training with Iruka. Iruka has been assigned as her sensei. Chiharu told Iruka about her ability to read lips, pick locks, lying perfectly and fast, and stealing. Iruka was surprised but he told her that with abilities like that and her abilities in fighting she will make a perfect spy. Even if Chiharu begs for Iruka to sign her on a mission, he will always say 'no'.

Chiharu then told Iruka about her abilities with animals. How she could sometimes understand them and heal them without a problem. Iruka only nodded and they continued on their training. Chiharu didn't mind. She just needed to tell somebody.

Everyday before her training with Iruka starts, Chiharu greets Miaka bringing her small presents. She treated Miaka like a little sister. And Miaka treated her like an older sister. They both had a special bond.

In two and a half weeks she has finally been able to use her Chakra. She advanced quickly and learned jutsu's fast. Chiharu has been tested by Kakashi's three students who secretly ambush her. She was able to beat the three of them. Chiharu secretly is wants to do mission. She wants to do one by herself. She wants to test her strength.

To strengthen her Byakugan and Sharingan, Tsunade put her to study with Neji's uncle and Hinata's dad, Hiashi, for her Byakugan and Kakashi for her Sharingan. To much of Chiharu's hate she has to wake up early at 6AM to go to the Hyuuga mansion. On the other side Kakashi, thank the lord, doesn't wake up till 10:59AM. And that the time is where Chiharu wakes up. But Chiharu has a busy schedule. One day she has to work with Neji, the next is with Kakashi and so on. At the end of her workout, she has to go to Iruka to train. Somehow she managed doing it.

She can only manage 30 minutes of keeping both Byakugan and Sharingan activated at the same time. Which was a long time…

Chiharu and Tenten always had a weaponry match. The both enjoyed it very much. Chiharu gave Tenten a kunai that was made of gold. Chiharu put a jutsu on the kunai so it would never rust. When Tenten saw this she hugged Chiharu fiercely.

Chiharu has been making the four (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi) breakfast every morning. She's never getting tired of it. Though and sadly they have to wash the dishes after breakfast.

At night both Kakashi and Chiharu shared the same bed. It was quickly became a habit and both didn't mind. Yet they somehow find themselves in strange positions in the morning. They don't notice but each day that passes their love for each other grows.

Chiharu and Kakashi still argue. And like Asuma said they argue like married couples…poor Asuma, Chiharu beat him to the pulp. Trust me you don't want to know the details.

During the months Chiharu never had the horrible nightmares. Though she is anxious if one is ever going to come…

Chiharu and Kurenai had became fast friends. Tsunade and Chiharu became teammates when it came to have revenge against Jiraiya. Chiharu became like a little sister Tsunade never had.

Chiharu finally had bought some clothes. Yay! She was happy. She doesn't have to wear Kakashi's smelly clothes or those scary clothes Jiraiya got…

Nobody knew about Chiharu's parents. Chiharu was the only one who knew them from their looks from her first dream. She doesn't know any other information. Her nightmare from before had shown her how they looked like. And she wasn't about to tell anybody yet. And unfortunately Chiharu still has memory loss…

_**End of Run Through… (Still Chiharu's POV:)**_

Chiharu woke up drowsily. _Ugh…_She looked at the clock. 4:50AM. She lifted her herself from the bed. She had ten minutes to get ready.

Iruka wanted Chiharu to come early today.

Chiharu quickly took a shower and dressed. During the last few days she was able to shop and get some clothes. And unfortunately Sakura went with her. And so did Ino. So…Chiharu got the same type of clothes as Sakura. And it became her ever day clothes.

But fortunately instead of pink it was dark blue. And on the back there was a picture of a black dragon. Chiharu cringed when the clothes hugged all of her curves. A hostler, for her weapons, were wrapped around her right thigh. She had a type of glove that went to her elbows to her wrists. It didn't cover her hands. Just like Sasuke's and Ino's. Ino was the one who chose it for her…. Chiharu got her Konoha headband and wrapped it around her upper left arm. Chiharu wrapped her hair in a bun and held it tight with senbons. She had tiny kunai's for earrings.

"You're going to be late…" a drowsy voice came from the bedroom. Chiharu looked at the clock. 4:57AM. She told Kakashi about the meeting with Iruka at 5am.

"AAHHH!" Chiharu quickly made a break for it. She only had 3 minutes left.

_**At their…usual meeting place…the back of the academy school…**_

Chiharu ran all the way to the academy school. As she neared the meeting place, where she and Iruka usually meets, she sensed that somebody was behind her.

She turned around quickly when she sensed a kunai coming in her direction. She caught it and threw it back into the same direction it came from.

'Poof'. _A bunshin._ Chiharu thought. Then a figure appeared in front of her. She didn't pull out a weapon, for she knew that it was Iruka.

"Your getting better, Chiharu!" Iruka scratched the back of his head.

"Iruka-sensei, what is so important that you needed me to come early? I was so cozy in bed…" Kakashi came up in her mind. She blushed but lowered her head so Iruka wouldn't notice.

She was lucky when he didn't. He motioned her to follow him. Which she did. He was talking to her as they walked.

"The Hokage wants to talk to you. She's deciding to let you go on a mission. I know you've been wanting to do a mission I could tell and so I told the Hokage. Since you're so good at fighting and I told her abilities, you know about reading lips and picking locks. Do you want this mission? Maybe I shouldn't give it to you…" Iruka said slyly.

Chiharu heard the slyness in his voice and started yelling at him.

"Of course I'll do the mission!" She started babbling at Iruka.

Then she stopped. "Iruka-sensei, can you tell Kakashi and his students that I'm on a mission. And Miaka too. I don't want them to worry about me. And I didn't tell them about the mission,"

"Of course…" Then Iruka pulled out something that Chiharu didn't see from before. It was a kantana.

"Chiharu, since this is your first mission…I wanted to give this to you," Iruka handed Chiharu the kantana.

It was beautiful. The handle was red. As Chiharu unsheathe the kantana the glinted in the sun. (Yes the sun is up.) Chiharu inspected the kantana. In one side there was her name imprinted in the blade. On the other side there was a dragon. Rubies placed as the dragon's eyes and the scales were black opals.

"I can't accept this. I don't have anything to give back to you," Chiharu whined.

Iruka smiled. "Just come back safe and sound after the mission,"

Chiharu turned to Iruka and hugged him. "Nobody's every given me anything so expensive. Thank you so much," Chiharu looked up at Iruka. Iruka was the kind of older brother that she wished for and never had.

Chiharu had the kantana on her waist.

Before they reached Tsunade, Chiharu pushed something against Iruka's hand. "Can you give this to Miaka?" Iruka looked at it. It was a necklace. There was a blue crystal hanging from a string. When a glint of the sun caught the crystal there was light spreading out on the floor.

Iruka looked at Chiharu, "Of course I will," Both of them walked in comfortable silence.

_**At Tsunade's Office…**_

Tsunade looked at Chiharu then at Iruka. "Do you want to take the mission?" Chiharu nodded.

She couldn't stop moving. She was so happy that there was a mission for her to do.

"Okay, this mission is a C-rank. A man is just scared of walking by himself to get to another village. Is that okay?" Chiharu nodded. She didn't care what rank it is she just wanted to do a mission by herself.

_**20 minutes later…**_

Chiharu met the man she was to walk with. His name was Higoro Kimura. He was good looking. He was strong and muscular. Had brown and turquoise colored eyes. But Kimura was not your everyday man. He had mood swings constantly. One second he was happy the other second he was mad. He very much got on Chiharu's nerves. And he asked the stupidest questions.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" that was the first question he asked her when they met.

Chiharu's eyes began to twitch. "I was born with mismatched eyes," That was all she said.

"Your such a good looking girl what are you doing becoming a ninja? Shouldn't you be home with a good looking guy, like me?" He straightened his T-shirt to make himself buffer. He then motioned to himself.

Chiharu looked at Kimura with disgust in her eyes. But Kimura was too busy posing to see it in her eyes.

"Kimura-san, we've found you," Chiharu saw that Kimura's eyes went wide with horror.

With a little 'Eep' he hid behind Chiharu. She sweat dropped. _For such a muscular guy…this dude must be really scared. _Chiharu looked up to see an older form of Sasuke and a guy with a shark face. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Itachi and Kisame…" Kimura whispered. Answering her question.

"Kimura, go back to Konoha," With no question Kimura started running without looking back.

"Kisame…" that was all the Itachi guy said and fish face (Kisame) went after Kimura.

Chiharu quickly took out a kunai and threw it at Kisame. The kunai was a blur. She threw it hard and fast. Chiharu was astonished when Kisame dodged it. She only managed to cut his sleeve.

Kisame looked down at his sleeve. He looked at Chiharu with a smile on his face. His teeth were pointy and sharp. It sent the shivers down her spine.

"We can kill Kimura later, let us see what this kunoichi can do," Kisame said. "And Kimura was right for once. What is a pretty looking girl doing here? Doing the dirty work?" Kisame smirked.

Chiharu unsheathed her kantana, it glinted in the sun. She silently thanked Iruka for the kantana. She went into a fighting position. Waiting for them to make the first move.

Kisame was the first to make the move. He took out a huge sword. It didn't look like a sword; it was wrapped around with what looked like bandages.

"Kunoichi, say hello to my Chakra eating sword, Samehada," Then Kisame started running towards Chiharu. His sword extended.

_Chakra eating sword? Samehada? _Chiharu quickly dodged the sword and managed to cut fish face in the leg. Or that was what she thought.

The next thing Chiharu knew was that there was a pain in her leg. She immediately knew that it was a kunai. Without looking she removed the kunai from her leg and threw it at the same direction from where it came from. It was heading towards Itachi. He dodged it easily.

"Dammit!" Chiharu yelled out.

She turned back to Kisame, who was right in front of her. His sword almost touched her. "Ahh!" She quickly dodged it once more but she lost her balance and felt her leg collapsing beneath her. She was flat on her back.

"Kuso!" Chiharu raised her kantana to defend. Kisame raised his sword to stab her in the heart. It was in slow motion when the sword came nearer and nearer…

_I will not die like this. **I WILL NOT DIE!** _Chiharu thought fiercely.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" Chiharu quickly activated her Sharingan and she knew that it took Kisame by surprise. She started attacking Kisame angrily.

Chiharu felt a stinging pain in her side. She guessed that Kisame threw a kunai while she was attacking him. She was blind with rage. She ignored the pain and kept fighting.

"Sharingan…" she heard Kisame whisper.

She managed to cut him on the leg and arm. "Your right," She started making hand seals. _Sasuke…thank you for teaching this to me. _She thought. In a huge voice she yelled out:

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

The edge of Kisame's cloak burned. He cursed and his eyes were filled with anger. "DIE!" He ran at her. The bandages from the Samehada fell, revealing a deadly looking razor sharp weapon.

"Kisame, it's my turn," Kisame couldn't disobey, even if he did wanted to kill her. So he jumped off to the side. Chiharu felt a presence behind her and slashed at whoever was behind her with her kantana.

Itachi dodged. He made some hand seals and put his finger to his mouth. "Grand Fireball no Jutsu," He said.

Chiharu saw this and did a few hand seals. "Kawarimi no Jutsu." Chiharu was in the tree's above. A rock was in the place where she was from before.

Chiharu dodged a kunai that was thrown at her. _Kisame, _She thought. Then she felt a sharp object embedding itself in her arm.

"Argh!" she fell from the tree and onto the ground. She grimaced when she saw that blood was falling freely from her arm. It was like a river. No…more like a waterfall. She grounded her teeth as she slowly pulled out the kunai and dropped it on the ground. She ripped a piece of her clothes and wiped the blood off. After she finished that she dropped the piece of her clothing on the ground and stood up. She staggered.

She looked at the ground and saw that she lost a lot of blood. She grimaced at the sight but looked around for Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame and Itachi were gone. She closed her eyes and her Byakugan was activated. She looked around.

**Itachi's POV:**

_Where have I seen those eyes before? Where? _Itachi was positive that he's seen those pair of eyes somewhere. But where…

Itachi was surprised to see the girl activating Sharingan. _Who is she?_ He thought. He was above in the trees with Kisame. He threw the kunai at her arm to save some time.

He was doing some fast thinking. _Should we take her? _Then his eyes slightly widened as the girl activating Byakugan. Next to him he heard Kisame gasp. "Byakugan and Sharingan! How can that be?" Kisame whispered. _Take her._

"Come out here you piece of-" She yelled out.

Itachi was in front of her and his Sharingan wheels were spinning. The girl dropped to the ground. He picked her up and looked at Kisame.

"We're taking her. Let's go," Then they left. As they left, the girl's headband from her arm fell down to the ground. Neither of them tried to pick it up. _Let the others think of her as dead._

_**Iruka's POV:  
**_

Iruka was giving Miaka her present from Chiharu when he saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walking towards him.

"Chiharu gave this to me? It's so pretty!" Miaka squealed when she saw the light spreading out making beautiful colors from the sun.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto jumped on Iruka hugging him. "Do you want to treat me to ramen?"

Iruka cringed at the word _treat._ The last time he treated Naruto with ramen he almost became broke.

"Maybe some other time. What are you guys doing here?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi.

"We were wondering where Chiharu might be. She only told me that she was going to you," Kakashi said with a bored tone.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but the Hokage signed her on a C-rank mission. Chiharu wanted to do a mission so Tsunade-sama signed her on a easy one," Iruka scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"What was the mission about?" Sakura asked. She was next to Miaka admiring the colors the blue crystal made on the ground.

"She was to escort-" somebody who grabbed his shirt interrupted Iruka. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Kimura? Where's Chiharu?" Iruka asked. "Shouldn't she be with you?"

"That girl is (pant) fighting Itachi (wheeze) and Kisame she told me to run (hack) Kisame was (cough) running after me…" Kimura was out of breath.

All of their eyes widened. "Itachi!"

"Yes, yes. I think they killed her…she's too weak for them…way…to… weak…" Kimura dropped down on the ground on his knees. Taking in huge breathes.

"Iruka-sensei…Chiharu…is dead?" Everybody's swerved to little Miaka who had a horror look on her face. She heard everything.

Nobody said anything. Tears were running down Miaka's face. But she made no noise. She was waiting for an answer.

"…is she…dead?" Miaka tried again. There were even more tears coming from her eyes.

Kakashi grabbed Kimura's shirt. "Where did you leave her?" he growled. Kakashi's students gasped. They've never heard Kakashi so serious and angry.

Kimura shakily pointed where he had came from. Kakashi dropped and ran in that direction.

The three students looked at each other then followed their sensei.

Iruka looked down at Miaka to see her in a ball. Her knees were up and she rested her forehead on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She closed herself from the world. She needed some time to think.

Iruka looked at Kimura. He sighed. "Let's go to the Hokage,"

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi reached the fighting ground. He looked around to see that there was blood on the ground. _Whoever's blood it was, they lost a lot. _He knelt down and saw a piece of cloth.

He heard Sakura gasped behind him.

"We went shopping for her clothes…that's a piece of it…" He heard Sakura starting to sob behind him. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the ground. None of them tried to comfort her.

Kakashi didn't feel any emotions. He was numb. He couldn't feel anything or hear anything. He felt his heart breaking into pieces.

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto turned away from team. As he did something shiny caught his eye. He ran towards it.

As he neared it, he saw it was a headband of the Hidden Leaf. And he knew who's this was. _Chiharu…_he thought.

He turned and walked to his team. He handed the headband to his sensei. Kakashi looked at it gravely and took it from Naruto.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade was working on even more paperwork when suddenly the door to her office opened. She was about to yell, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Kimura? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at another village?" Tsunade looked around and saw that Chiharu wasn't there.

"Tsunade-sama, Kimura said that Itachi and Kisame ambushed them," Iruka said.

Tsunade was shocked. "Itachi!" She turned her head towards Kimura. "Where's Chiharu?"

"I think…Itachi killed her…I don't know…" Kimura mumbled. Tsunade felt her eyes widened.

"What…" She was shocked. Then she became angry. She stepped up to Kimura. "And you LEFT her to fight them, ALONE!" Before she beat Kimura to the pulp Iruka stepped between them.

"He said that Chiharu wanted him to go to Konoha as fast as he can. So he did," Iruka answered for Kimura.

"Where did you last see her?" Tsunade asked.

"Just beyond the gate…" his voice trailed away.

Tsunade nod at both of them. "I'll be right back."

And she left.

KAKASHIXCHIHARU KAKASHIXCHIHARU KAKASHIX CHIHARU

HI EVERYBODY! Sorry for taking like forever to update and all! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Oh yeah and another thing…REVIEW! I will like to thank the previous people/authors who have reviewed. Thanks! Arigatou Gozaimas! SAYONARA!


	6. Interrogation

_**Chapter 6: Interrogation**_

_**1 week later…**_

The week went horrible. Kakashi continued to train his students. But he seemed such a far distance. The three students never came to his apartment. They thought he needed time to think.

Miaka was quieter then usual. She had no more happiness. She just sat there and stared off in the distance. As if waiting patiently for something to return. She still had Chiharu's present. It hung around her neck.

The day after Chiharu was missing, Tenten, who wasn't aware of Chiharu missing, went to the usual spot where she and Chiharu would meet and spar with weapons for a while. When Chiharu didn't show up, Tenten went to her team with an upset face. Neji, who noticed this and knew why, told her about Chiharu. Tenten willed herself not to cry, remembering Chiharu's words. 'If you want to become a strong kunoichi do not ever cry or show your fears.' But there were tears that were refusing to drop.

At the end of the week the Anbu decided that Chiharu was dead. The Anbu were ordered to check the entire fighting area. They found nothing. They were sure that the Akatsuki might have killed her and burn the body into ashes.

Tsunade decided that that could be true. So she gave one more day until Chiharu's funeral. With or without a body there was going to be a funeral.

**Itachi's POV:**

Itachi closed his eyes, trying to remember. Trying to remember where he saw those eyes. But he had no success.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu woke up groggily. _Where am I? _Then she remembered the battle against Itachi and Kisame. She opened her eyes and quickly got up. Bad mistake. The room was swirling. Chiharu felt nauseas. But she refused to throw up.

She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. She finally was able to calm down. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room. The room was plain looking. There was a bed, a desk, and a restroom.

She placed her feet to the floor and tried to stand. Then she felt pain shooting up her leg. She quickly sat down. She looked at the back of her leg and saw there was an ugly gash. The color was black and brown. She remembered about her cut on her side and looked at it.

It was uglier then the one on her leg. The blood dried but the wound looked like it was twisted. She looked down at her arm to see that her flesh was cut to the bone. It throbbed terribly. She wondered why she didn't notice before.

She looked to see that her weapons and her kantana were missing. _Crud! _Chiharu didn't know why she didn't notice but her clothes were missing too. She was once again left in her underwear and bra.

She looked at the door and walked towards it. She staggered but reached the door in success. She tried to turn it but it was locked. _If I only had a senbon or a hairclip maybe I could unlock it. _Chiharu then remembered about the senbons in her hair. But as she touched her hair, she then noticed that her senbons were gone. They took it away. There was nothing that would help her.

She sat on the bed and started to do some thinking. She had her head in hands. She lifted her head when she heard someone entering the room. _Door! _Chiharu saw Itachi and Kisame.

"Well, well, looks like our little kunoichi has awaken. And I thought you were going to die of blood lose. I guess not," Kisame grinned.

Chiharu looked around the bed to look for a blanket to wrap around her body. But she saw that there was none. So instead she pulled up her legs to hide the view of her body. She rested her chin on her knees.

Itachi and Kisame only smirked at this action. "We don't hold any interest in your looks. Only your bloodline," Itachi said. He kept his face in a mask.

"What do you want with my bloodline?" Chiharu said. But then she thought of another question which flared her anger.

"What did you do with me at the forest! How long was I unconscious?" Chiharu glared at Itachi.

"A week," Was all he said.

"A WEEK!" Chiharu was knocked out for that long? She was lost at thought. _Then that means that…everybody thinks I'm dead. They think that I was killed by Itachi…_

She didn't notice that her glare at Itachi was getting even more intense by the second.

**Itachi's POV:**

Itachi saw that her glare was getting harder. He glared back at her. But she glared back even harder then before. And on and on they went back and forth. Itachi knew that Kisame saw this.

"Itachi-san, I think we should start the questions now," Kisame said impatiently.

Itachi sighed.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them like a good kunoichi. What's your name?" he asked.

**Chiharu's POV:**

She didn't want to answer but she found information coming out of her mouth.

"Chiharu Mashitoma," She was surprised.

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha. Hidden of the Leaf,"

"Are you a spy?"

"No,"

"Do you have both Sharingan and Byakugan?" _Shouldn't he already know this question? _Chiharu thought.

"Yes,"

"What clan are you from?"

"Uchiha and Hyuuga,"

"Who are your parents?"

"I dunno,"

"You don't know?"

"They died…"

"How?"

"They were killed by people I did not know,"

**Itachi's POV:**

Itachi asked the next question and checked if she was telling the truth whether of not.

"Did you avenge your parents death?"

**Chiharu's POV: (This is the full story! And the whole!)**

Chiharu did not know this answer but she knew that the truth came out.

"Yes,"

She saw the expression on their face. They were a bit surprised.

"How did you avenge your parents?" Itachi said in a casual way. As if he didn't care that she did it. But Chiharu knew that he wanted to know. And she was going to die anyways. So she talked as if her past was a storybook. Her voice was dead with no emotions.

"I was 5 years old when I was introduced to violence. My parents died by three murderers. I was hiding under the bed. I wanted to show my parents about the Sharingan thing that I just found out about. But I chose a wrong time,"

"I hugged my stuffed bear while Mataki killed my father with a gun. My Tou-san fell and turned his head so that I saw his eyes. They were dead and they held terror. Shisho held down my Okaa-san on the bed while Kunaki drove the kantana down to her chest. It went through the chest and the bed. The point of the kantana was next to my head. Then blood started dripping down the blade and through the bed. The blood fell down upon my face and into my mouth. Then I felt rage I've never felt before. As the murderers of my parents exited, I finally was able to see their faces. I vowed that I would remember their faces and avenge my parents,"

"I made a mistake and saw that Mataki didn't leave the room. He saw me hiding under the bed. He grabbed a knife from his boot and tried to kill me by throwing it. I quickly moved and the knife barely missed me. Back then I didn't know about the Sharingan. But now I think it saved me from being dead,"

"I looked back at him and saw that he was laughing. That's when I heard he tell the others that he wanted to burn the house. And he did. I wanted to stay in the house with my Tou-san and Okaa-san. But I knew that I couldn't die until I avenge them. So I left them to burn in the fire. It was the hardest thing I could do. But I did,"

Chiharu paused for a moment and continued.

"When I was 7 years old I was finally able to avenge my parents. I studied how to use a kantana on my own. I hunted them down one by one,"

"The first one I hunted down was Kunaki. I saw him at a stripping bar. I went inside unnoticed. I saw him in a booth with strippers. I calmly walked up to him and unsheathed my kantana and cut off his head. As calmly as I had entered I exited. Nobody caught me, the security guards were off duty and everybody else was drunk,"

"I killed Shisho at a Sushi restaurant. I poisoned his sushi to weaken him a bit. I pulled him in the restroom and locked him in one of the stalls. But before I left I had a bomb and shoved it in his mouth. I looked at him and said, 'You have no idea why I'm doing this to you, huh? You will remember eventually.' After that I left the restaurant. When I was a couple of feet away the restaurant exploded. I didn't even turn around. I kept walking,"

"After I killed Shisho, I then found out about Byakugan. I didn't know it was Byakugan. I started wearing sunglasses from then on. My Sharingan and Byakugan started getting out of control,"

"Then I was finally able to kill Mataki. I wanted to kill him last. I wanted him to go insane with fear when he noticed that his two partners in crime were dead. He did. At night I went to pay him a visit. There were two bodyguards outside of his bedroom. That meant one thing. He was inside. I quickly slit one of the bodyguards throat and I threw a knife at the other's head. They both died within 5 seconds,"

"I went inside and saw that Mataki was lying on his bed sleeping. I stood over him. I unsheathed my kantana was drove it into his stomach. I wanted him to suffer and feel the pain that I had when he killed my parents. That was when he woke up. And then I started talking to him. I removed my sunglasses,"

"I said, 'Look at my eyes, my mouth. Do you recognize me? Huh? Do you remember killing my Tou-san and Okaa-san? Yes, I see it in your eyes. You do remember. And you do remember that you tried to kill me.' I twisted the kantana harshly. And he screamed. I cruelly jerked the kantana out of his stomach and raised it high. And stabbed him in the chest. And he died. But I kept stabbed him over and over. The hate inside me was roaring. After 10 minutes passed I finally was able to stop. I took in a deep breath and left his room,"

Chiharu stopped talking and she didn't go on.

**Kisame's POV:**

Kisame growled with annoyance. He was getting impatient. And the girl amused him.

"Did you get caught?" he asked.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Memories were flooding in her mind.

"No. I was never caught. The police were too stupid to look at an innocent girl. So I went on with life,"

"What happened next?" Chiharu looked up to see that Itachi was the one who asked that question.

A flash of the orphanage passed through her mind. She clenched her jaw in memory.

"Somebody found me in the streets and sent me to an orphanage when I was 10. I escaped when I was 11. I managed to pick the lock to the door. Beyond it was freedom. I hated being trapped inside. Once I escaped I found a wallet with a lot of money in it. Lots of money that I couldn't possibly count. I managed to convince an adult to buy the apartment for me. I paid him to do it. I lived there for over 5 years,"

Chiharu paused. When she looked up she saw that both Kisame and Itachi were waiting for her to continue.

"That's all I remember," Chiharu said went 2 minutes passed.

"Remember?" Kisame said.

"I don't…have any other memories. I've…forgotten about my past life. Except for the killing,"

Chiharu closed her eyes and tried to think of any past memories. She sighed when she didn't find any success. When she opened her eyes she saw that Itachi and Kisame were gone. She growled deep in her throat. She couldn't escape. But she will.

**Itachi's POV:**

When Chiharu closed her eyes, Itachi and Kisame exited the room. The heard a growl at the other side of the door. He smirked. He turned to look at Kisame.

"Was she telling the truth?" Kisame said curiously.

"Yes. Yes, she was," Itachi answered unemotionally.

"Hm…what do you think?" Itachi asked Kisame. Then Itachi held up a finger to stop Kisame from talking. He sensed some chakra. Kisame nodded when he felt it too.

Itachi went to his room to get extra clothes for Chiharu. He opened the door to Chiharu's room to see that she wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw that the restroom was occupied. He knocked two times.

"What!" an irritated voice said.

"There will be some clothes on your bed wear them," With that he started walking towards the door.

"What happened to my old clothes?" Chiharu was now out of the restroom. She looked at Itachi.

"We burned them," He then left.

**Tsunade's POV:**

This time Tsunade joined the ANBU to look for the body of Chiharu. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the other teams joined them. They stopped when they found a burn item on the floor.

Sakura and Ino were crying when they recognized what it was. It was Chiharu's clothes. Tsunade looked at it.

"She's dead…" Her voice was trailing off.

"Confirmed dead. Her funeral will be today," One of the ANBU's said. "Let's go back to Konoha."

And they did go back to Konoha.

A/n: Sorry dudes and dudets! But I'm going to have to leave you here! So…sorry! I'm gonna be putting a new story or two on. So…READ! Till then ta ta!


	7. The Unexpected

_**Chapter 7: The Unexpected**_

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu saw the clothes and started putting them on. All she saw was black, black and black. She went to the restroom to look at herself. She didn't recognize herself.

She remembered about her wounds and started checking them. She sat on the toilet and with little chakra she managed to heal her leg and arm. She left the scar on her waist alone. She didn't want to deal with it.

Chiharu started thinking. _What to do? What to do?_

Get their trust somehow

Convince them to go to Konoha for supplies.

Go with them and use Genjutsu.

Once you see someone you recognize drop the Genjutsu and start running and yelling.

Uhh…?

Chiharu thought of the plan once more. She grinned evilly. But then she stopped. _How am I going to get their trust?_

**Itachi's POV:**

_Such a young age to be able to use the Sharingan and Byakugan._

Itachi was doing some thinking. _Should we go to Konoha and get supplies? It might be risky. _Itachi looked down at their supplies. They were almost out. He sighed. They needed to get to Konoha.

"Kisame," he started. "Let's go to Konoha. We need supplies," Kisame only nodded and went to get his Samehada.

Itachi went to get Chiharu. _What are we going to do with her?_ He sighed once more.

He opened the door and saw that Chiharu was on the bed. She was lying on her back with her hands behind her head. She looked like she was deep in thought.

He waited at the doorway until he saw that Chiharu noticed him.

**Chiharu's POV:**

She knew that Itachi was there but she ignored him. She turned her head and saw that he was waiting at the doorway. She was getting annoyed.

"What?"

"We're going to Konoha to get supplies,"

"Hn…" Chiharu felt the inside of her relax. She didn't have to convince them. They had to go to Konoha.

_**Outside of Konoha's Gate…**_

Once they were outside of Konoha's gate, Itachi started talking.

"Kisame, Chiharu, put on a Genjutsu. We're all going inside,"

She raised her eyebrow.

"We need to disguise ourselves," That was all Itachi said.

Chiharu sighed and thought of her Genjutsu. She looked at the others.

(Description.)

Kisame…

Amazingly didn't have his gills and discolored skin. Instead he had a nice tan and a muscular build. His eyes was a light shade of green. He wore black pants and a striped shirt. His hair was long and brown with yellow highlights. Chiharu cringed. _Talk about gayness, people! _His so-called headband was wrapped around his head. But the line wasn't there.

Itachi…

Was a bit taller. His features changed. His hair was still black but short. His eyes were brown. Like Kisame, he wore his headband around his head. He wore black pants same as Kisame. His shirt was…(sigh) black. He wore black.

"What's with you and black?" She asked.

"…Hurry up…" Itachi said.

She sighed. She did her Genjutsu. When she looked down she felt anger rising. _Damn Jiraiya!_

She was wearing the same clothes Jiraiya got her when she escaped from the hospital. She looked at her skin and saw that she was pale. Her breasts were bigger and her waist was smaller. She had more shape in her body. But it didn't really make a difference from her own. Chiharu looked down and saw that her headband was wrapped around her thigh. She cringed at her Genjutsu. She looked up to see that Itachi and Kisame were staring at her.

"What color are my eyes?" She asked them.

They looked at her eyes. "Purple." She sighed. Before, no matter what she couldn't change her eye color. _Wait why am I even doing Genjutsu for my eyes? I should remove them. _When she was about to do so, Itachi seemed like he knew her plan.

"Don't remove them," That was all Itachi said. Chiharu sighed.

She lifted her hands to feel her hair. They were in pigtails. (Just like Naruto's when he use the Sexy no Jutsu.) She saw that it was a blond color. It was lighter and shiner than Naruto's. She sighed. _I'm a blonde…._

"Let's hope you don't attract too much attention. Let's go," Itachi started walking. Kisame had her kantana in his hand. She sighed. _I don't think I'm ever going to get that back._

"Brat," Chiharu went berserk.

"What did you say…Fish face?" Now it was Kisame's turn. He turned towards her. They both glared at each other. Sparks were flying in the air. None of them looked like they were going to stop.

So Chiharu raised her right hand and stuck out her index and middle finger to poke Kisame's eyes. But it seemed like he knew what she was going to do because he put his hand up in his face in a neat horizontal line so that her fingers wouldn't get to his eyes.

Chiharu glared and pushed her fingers towards him harder. Kisame laughed aloud. That made her even angrier.

"Quit it," Chiharu crossed her arms and huffed. Kisame chuckled and kept walking.

Amazingly they passed the gate. Now they had to go buy some stuff.

_Why did I turn out with this body!_

**Iruka's POV:**

Iruka went to look for Miaka. Miaka wanted to go to Chiharu's funeral today and her parents gave him the permission to take her.

He finally found her and they both started walking through the crowd in the market place. He saw that Jiraiya was holding some woman's leg. There were two guys with them.

"Jiraiya, aren't you suppose to be at the funeral?" Iruka asked. He looked at the girl. The girl was sure beautiful. Iruka sighed. _We're going to be late. _

He looked at the girl to apologize when he saw the kantana he gave to Chiharu in the hands of the other guy. He looked at the guy in suspicion.

That's when Miaka talked her first word in a week.

"Chiharu?"

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu saw Jiraiya. And Jiraiya saw her. She has never been so glad to see him. That's when he ran at her and started asking her about posing for his book. She sweat dropped. So did Itachi and Kisame. _Is that all he can think of? I'll look for someone else to rescue me._ They turned to leave but then Jiraiya clamped his hand on her ankle. Holding her in place.

She turned around and started wrenching his hand off her ankle. She didn't like any guy touching her. Especially Jiraiya. An old guy. She felt Itachi and Kisame holding her upper arm, trying to pull her out of Jiraiya's grasp. She didn't notice Iruka and Miaka until…

"Chiharu?"

Chiharu froze in place when she heard her name. So did Itachi and Kisame. She looked up to see Miaka looking at her. She couldn't say anything. _I can't drop my Genjutsu around them. Itachi and Kisame might kill them without any hesitation…_

"I'm sorry but this is my sister, Imau (Chiharu)," Chiharu turned her head and saw that it was Itachi who spoke.

"I'm so sorry!" Chiharu looked at Iruka. "Miaka, Chiharu isn't here. She's…she went to a better place. But I would like to ask you," Iruka looked at Kisame. "Where did you get that kantana? I got the exact kind for Chiharu,"

While Kisame was talking to Iruka Chiharu was thinking.

_They think I'm dead! _Chiharu thought wildly. Chiharu looked at Miaka and saw that her head was down. There were tears falling down and drying on the ground.

Chiharu finally was able to get out of Jiraiya's grasp and went to Miaka.

"I'm sorry, honey," She hugged Miaka. Then she put both of their foreheads together. Miaka was looking at her. Then Chiharu felt that the Genjutsu in her eyes went away. It showed her true eye colors. But she wasn't sure. So she ignored it. She felt tears leaking out of her own eyes.

**Itachi's POV:**

Itachi watched Chiharu as she got up. As she got up she had her head bent down. She turned to look at them. When she opened her eyes, Itachi saw that her eye colors weren't purple anymore. They were back to green and red. Itachi grabbed her arms and started pulling her away fast.

"Imaki, (Kisame) let's go," Kisame left Iruka quickly and started walking in a fast pace.

**Chiharu's POV:**

They were about 5 feet away when Chiharu felt a little body slamming in her back. As Chiharu fell to the ground, her Genjutsu fell.

"CHIHARU!"

**Iruka's POV:**

Iruka was about to scold at Jiraiya when Miaka was running towards the woman once more.

"CHIHARU!"

He felt his eyes widen when he saw Chiharu on the ground. "Chi… Chiharu?" He stuttered. He saw that she was wearing Akatsuki clothes. _Isn't she dead? Am I dreaming?_ He looked over at Jiraiya and pinched him.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"OF COURSE!" Then he saw that Jiraiya looked at Chiharu. "I knew that she was going to come back to pose for my Book!" Jiraiya did a short dance of victory and did he victory sign with his fingers.

Before Iruka can talk, the two guys who were next to Chiharu started dragging her.

"Come back here!" Iruka, Miaka and Jiraiya were chasing after them. Iruka grinned when they were heading towards the cemetery.

**Naruto's POV:**

Everybody was at the funeral. And they were all wearing black. Naruto looked over and saw that Sakura and Ino were crying. Tenten wasn't but there was tears forming but they dared not drop.

Kakashi-sensei had lost kind of face. He wasn't listening to anything. He was out of space. Tsunade-obaba was lost too. Kurenai was crying and Asuma was comforting her. Everybody was calm except for them.

Naruto looked around and saw that Iruka, Jiraiya and little Miaka wasn't here.

"Hey stop! Chiharu come back!" Everybody heads swerved around when they heard Chiharu's name.

Naruto eyes widened as he saw Chiharu. He heard gasps all around him.

He saw that there were two tough guys dragging Chiharu towards the cemetery. Naruto was even more surprised when he saw that Chiharu was wearing an Akatsuki clothes.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu tried to strain out of both Itachi's and Kisame's grasp. She failed. Chiharu looked up and saw that everyone she knew was surrounding a coffin.

_Do they really believe that I'm dead? _Chiharu thought. When she weakened her resistance, she felt that the grasps on her wrist relaxed. Then she wrenched her wrists out and fell back. Without wasting any time, Chiharu started running towards the group. But then Kisame stopped her by grabbing onto her ankle. Just as Jiraiya has done. She started kicking at his face.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Once Kakashi saw Chiharu he took out his kunai and threw it at one of the guys who were holding her.

The guy dodged it easily as if it was nothing. Kakashi saw Chiharu was finally was out of their grasp and started running towards them. But the other guy stopped her by diving and grabbing her ankle.

That's when the guy turned to somebody else. It was Kisame. Kakashi looked at the other guy to see that it was Itachi. Time froze.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu grinned when Kisame dropped his Genjutsu at the 12th kick in his face. She kicked him one more time and Kisame let go of her ankle. She gave him one more kick in the face, leaped up and started running.

She was almost reached the small group at the cemetery, when ANOTHER force knocked her off her feet. Her face smashed into the ground. She lifted her face to see that Itachi was the one who knocked her to the ground.

"GOD DAMNIT!" She yelled out. "WHY DO PEOPLE KNOCK ME DOWN THE GROUND! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME SOMEBODY DID THAT!" Right now she was as mad as hell. She started attacking Itachi.

She grabbed her kantana from Kisame.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke joined Chiharu in fighting Itachi.

"Chidori!"

Chiharu and Sasuke both charged at Itachi.

**Itachi's POV:**

As Chiharu and Sasuke charged at him, he smirked. Then he widened his eyes slightly. He looked more closely at Chiharu's angry eyes. He now remembered where he had seen those angry unique eyes that Chiharu has. He had a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ita!" _

_7-year-old Itachi turned around and smile when he heard his name. Well, part of it. He saw that his 3-year-old baby sister, Yamcha, was running to him. He looked closer at her face saw that it was dirty with dirt and mud. _

_Yamcha was wearing overalls. They were really dirty. And her shirt that was tucked inside was really really dirty. _

_Yamcha then started babbling in baby talk. Her mismatched eyes looked serious. Yes, they were mismatched. One was red while the other was green. Nobody could explain why they were mismatched. Everybody treated her well, except for other people outside from their family._

_She only said some and very short words. He smiled and nodded as if he understood what she said. She waved her arms in the air and continued her babbling. _

_She stopped and pointed where she just came from. She gestured him to follow. And he did. Slowly. Itachi saw that Yamcha noticed that he was far away. She made a cute angry expression. Her mismatched eyes blazed. She ran towards him and pulled his arm._

_Now he knew why Yamcha was so dirty. There were small steeps that held dirt and mud in the bottom. Itachi saw that his clothes were dirty. He sighed but continued to follow Yamcha._

_Once they reached their destination, Yamcha led him to a bush. She parted the bush and showed him a black rabbit. It looked like it was sleeping. He saw that Yamcha slowly petted the rabbit. It didn't move. She turned to him expecting an answer. _

_Itachi peered at the rabbit. He slowly reached out a hand and touched it. The rabbit didn't move. He shook the rabbit. It still didn't move. He looked for a life in it. There was no beating heart. Only one thing could explain this. The rabbit was dead. Yamcha looked at Itachi once more. _

"_Ita." And she continued on with her baby language. _

"_Come on, Yamcha. The rabbit's dead," But still Yamcha looked at him confusingly._

_Itachi sighed and stood. He turned around and started walking away from the bush. That's when Yamcha started calling out for him. He turned around once more. He saw Yamcha carrying the black rabbit._

_But the thing was that the rabbit was alive. The rabbit was blinking its brown eyes and was sniffing at Yamcha. It even nibbled at Yamcha's hair. _

_Yamcha giggled and put the rabbit down. "Bye!" she said and the rabbit ran a few feet and looked back. It continued running down through the forest. _

_She looked at him and yawned. She was getting tired. Itachi put her on his back and carried her home. He wasn't surprised at what he has seen this. Yamcha has done this a couple of times. He knew she had a strong bond with animals. He continued his way towards home. He smiled he knew that once they were home Yamcha was going to bug Sasuke. Their newborn baby brother._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Itachi's POV:**

As his flashback ended Chiharu and Sasuke were in front of him. Itachi quickly made a Shadow Replica, which kept Sasuke busy.

He turned to Chiharu to see her above him. Her kantana was pulled back to drive it in his chest. As the kantana reached his chest, he disappeared and appeared behind her.

He knocked the kantana out of her hands and pinned her hands behind her back.

"Kuso…" He heard Chiharu whispered it. He smirked. He slowly turned her around and looked at her in the eyes. He saw the same angry eyes as he did when he was 7.

"Yamcha?" he was curious. He wanted to see her reaction when he said his little sister's name. He felt her stiffened and smiled. _This just might be my little sister._

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Yamcha?"

Chiharu froze when she heard that name. Something in the back of her head, was forcing her to remember it. _Yamcha…Yamcha? _She remembered that name. But from where?

She looked up at Itachi. He smiled. "W-where did you get that name?" She said shakily. She couldn't control her voice. He turned his head away from her and looked at Sasuke. She also looked and saw that his Shadow Clone poofed away.

"Sasuke-otouto. It looks like I've found your oneechan. My imouto," Itachi smiled.

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys think of the story? Sorry but I left you guys thinking in curious and all. Hey I have two new stories updated. Read them if you can. 


	8. IMOUTO! LITTLE SISTER?

_**Chapter 8: IMOUTO! Little sister!**_

She saw Sasuke's eyes only narrowed.

_Little sister! Naw, I don't have any siblings…_

"I don't have a sister," He replied. Chiharu turned her head around when she heard a gasp. She saw that Tsunade held her hand up to her mouth.

Chiharu saw that everybody was trying to attack either Kisame or Itachi. But now that she was in the hands of Itachi, they couldn't do anything. One mistake and she could die.

**Tsunade's POV:**

"She's dead-" Tsunade started.

"No, she went missing at the age of 3. You never found her body, blood or any evidence that she was dead," Itachi was the one who interrupted.

"Who's Yamcha?" Tsunade turned her head and looked at Chiharu. _She just might be Yamcha. With those kind of eyes. Why hadn't I thought of that before? _She thought furiously.

"Don't drag Chiharu into this," She yelled out.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu looked down when she felt arms hugging her legs. She saw that it was Miaka.

"Miaka, go to Iruka-sensei right now. Go now," Chiharu whispered and lightly nudged her with her legs.

"Chiharu, don't leave me…" Miaka whimpered. _Now's not the time for this._ Chiharu thought.

"Miaka, I will never leave you, but go to Iruka-sensei right now. Go now, I think he needs you right now," Chiharu gave one more nudge and saw Miaka running fast on her short legs to Iruka. Once Miaka was there. Chiharu started her action.

She lifted her leg and stomped on Itachi's foot. Hard. Wincing, Itachi let go of her and backed away. She turned around and saw him rubbing his foot. She smiled at her plan. She picked up her kantana on the floor and once again charged at him. This time everybody was running at Itachi and Kisame.

Chiharu was the first one to reach him. "Hyaahh!" Chiharu once again pulled back the kantana and drove it to his chest.

It pierced him. But he then disappeared, and there in his place appeared a log. Chiharu looked up and saw Itachi and Kisame up on the roof.

"Until we see each other again, _Yamcha,"_ And they left.

Chiharu kept staring at the same spot where Itachi and Kisame were, until she felt facedown to the ground. She felt herself drifting away from everybody. The darkness wrapped around her. Blackness entered her vision. _Too much…WORK!_ And she was gone.

**_When Chiharu woke up_** she felt groggy. She felt a headache coming on…

"Damn headache…" She cursed. Then she something on top of her. Hugging her furiously.

"CHIHARU'S AWAKE! YAY!" She immediately knew that it was Naruto. Then she felt weight being poured onto her as even more people hugged her.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi grinned when he saw that Naruto jump on Chiharu. He smiled when Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Miaka, and Hinata joined Naruto. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Chouji were standing off to the side and watched Chiharu being piled on with weight.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Everybody heard that coming from poor Chiharu. Kakashi chuckled.

Once Chiharu fell to the ground (from the battle scene), Kakashi grabbed her and told everybody that he was bringing her to his place. Everybody went with him. They were worried about Chiharu. It took about 3 hours for Chiharu to wake up.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu groaned. She was relieved when she felt the weight lifting off of her. She opened her eyes and saw blue sparkling eyes staring down at her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's-" The blue eyes looked away to look at the clock. While the blue eyes were reading the clock, Chiharu looked around. _Hm, we're at Kakashi's place. _She looked around even more and saw that everybody was inside. Everybody who went to the suppose funeral.

"…5:20pm," Chiharu groaned. She turned away from the blue eyes. She showed her back to everybody. She still felt tired.

"So sleepy…need more sleep…" She grabbed a pillow and stuffed her head underneath it. She felt herself drifting into sleep until…

SPLASH!

Chiharu sat up quickly and saw that she was soaked with water. She turned her eyes and saw everybody pointing to Kakashi. Kakashi quickly gave the bucket to Asuma. Asuma practically threw it back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi! You did it! I don't want to get in trouble with her," Asuma put the bucket on Kakashi's head.

Chiharu reached up the bed and had a kunai. When she revealed the kunai, all of the students, Iruka and Miaka disappeared. The only ones there were the Jounins, Tsunade, and Shizune.

Chiharu threw the kunai at Kakashi, which he dodged. Chiharu cursed and threw the soaked blankets at him. It didn't reach him. It fell 3 feet away from his feet. Chiharu grumbled as she went to the closet and got more blankets. She would do anything to get her sleep. She desperately needed it.

Once she got the blankets, she glared daggers out of her eyes at Kakashi, daring him to do it once more. She went into the bed and buried herself in the blankets. She welcomed the warmness and sighed.

Once again she was soaked with water. She jumped out of bed and started chasing Kakashi.

"It wasn't me this time! It was Asuma!" She stopped and turned to Asuma. He had a bewildered look on his face.

"Kakashi, you liar! I swear Kakashi did it!" Chiharu looked down and saw a bucket in his hands. She took slow step towards him. Somehow Asuma managed to run past her and started running towards the door. Well, Chiharu wasn't a ninja for nothing.

She grabbed out her kunai and started hacking them at Asuma and Kakashi.

"YEEARRGGHHHH!" The dodged it.

_**1 hour later…**_

Chiharu has finally stopped with the kunais and shurikens and looked around the living room. It was like a haystack. But instead of hays, it was weapons.

"Chiharu…" Chiharu turned around to look at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I think you need to tell me something. About Yamcha. And why Itachi calls me his little sister?" Chiharu started yelling out questions.

"Hold on a second!" Tsunade screamed. Chiharu quieted down and looked at Tsunade waiting for an answer.

"First I think the students need to go back to training. Except for Sasuke. He needs to hear this. Jounins and Iruka stay,"

"Sakura? Can you take Miaka home?" Sakura nodded and went to Naruto.

"What! Tsunade-obaba…why can't-OW!" Sakura pulled Naruto out of the apartment.

"I need to collect some data!" Jiraiya dodged a kunai on his way out.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade started talking when the student's left.

"Yamcha is Itachi's little sister and Sasuke's older sister. Yamcha was the sweetest little girl you could ever imagine. Yes she could be you," Tsunade held up a hand when Chiharu was about to speak.

"You have the exact same eyes. The right green and the left red," Tsunade sighed. "Yamcha loved animals and the animals loved her back. I remembered before Yamcha went missing, she came to me with a baby kitten. It was before when I became Hokage. Its leg was broken. And I couldn't do anything. I only heal people, not animals. Yamcha, she gestured me to hold it. And I did. She did the most incredible thing I've ever seen a 3-year-old have ever done. She healed it. I was so shocked. The next thing I knew was that the kitten jumped out of my hands and ran to the mother. I looked at Yamcha but she only grinned at me and went to look for Itachi. That day was the day she went missing,"

Tsunade looked at Chiharu.

"Tell me," She started. "Do you have ANY-"

**Chiharu's POV:**

"No," Even with Tsunade's intense gaze Chiharu lied. She lied so good that it looked like she was telling the truth.

"Chiharu," Iruka warned.

Chiharu mentally kicked herself and cursed under her breath. She forgot that she told Iruka about it.

"Okay, okay. I love animals and I know a lot about them, but that doesn't mean that I could be Yamcha! I already had a family-" Chiharu was cut off by Tsunade.

"Had? What happened to your family? Where is your family?"

"They're dead," There was dead silence in the room. Chiharu said it out more easily since she talked this out to Kakashi, Itachi and Kisame.

She told the Jounins, Tsunade, Iruka and Sasuke exactly how she told Itachi and Kisame about her past life.

Once she finished she looked up and saw that everybody was clearly shocked. Even Kakashi. He didn't know about her revenge for her parents.

"That is the only past memory I have. And that's why I can' t be Yamcha. My family is-" Chiharu started.

"Were you adopted? Before your family died?" Tsunade asked.

Before Chiharu can speak a picture of a forest appeared in her head. Pictures were passing by fast.

_A small boy and a little girl…_

_A bush…_

_A sleeping black rabbit…_

_A small hand with black light glowing around it…_

_The little girl holding the black rabbit…_

_A boy giving his sister a piggyback ride home…_

_A small baby…_

_An orange black striped cat…_

_Then the forest appeared once more._

_Cars and a house full of kids…_

_She had a flash of her parents…_

_They were signing a paper…_

Then Chiharu saw a picture of a small girl no more than 5. The girl had the same eyes as Chiharu. The right green and the left red.

"_Yamcha!" The little girl turned away. Somebody was calling her._

"Chiharu!"

"Huh?" Chiharu focused her eyes and found everybody staring at her.

"What?" She was getting nervous under their gazes.

"You were dazing off for at least 20 minutes straight. What were you thinking of?" Chiharu looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade…do you remember the color of the kitten?" Tsunade nodded. "Don't tell me," Chiharu paused and took in a deep breath. "Was it orange with black stripes?"

She saw Tsunade's eyes widen and her mouth was moving up and down like a fish.

"How…how did you…know?" Everybody looked at Chiharu with the same expression as Tsunade.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening to me. Wait…I'll ask another question! Yeah! And if it's wrong then I'm not his sister. And if it's right then…what am I going to do!_

"When…Yamcha…a little before she disappeared, was Sasuke," From the corner of her eye, Chiharu saw Sasuke look at her. "A newborn…you know like a baby?" Chiharu was shaking her leg nonstop.

"Y-yes." Tsunade stuttered.

Chiharu calmly left the living room and went to the restroom. She locked the door and looked at the mirror.

**Kakashi's POV:**

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody winced. Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"So Chiharu is Yamcha?"

"Yep,"

**Sasuke's POV:**

_I have an oneechan…how come I've never known about her? _He suddenly had a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_The baby gurgled and pumped out his legs when he saw two familiar faces looming over him. A pair of black eyes and a pair of mismatched eyes. One red and the other green. The mismatched eyes lowered its face and gave him a cheeky kiss. The baby laughed happily._

"_Sas…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. _Could she be my sister? _

Everybody's head swerved to the bathroom door. They heard screaming and what sounds like Chiharu kicking the door.

"OW!" They all heard Chiharu slumping against the door. Then they heard her muttering out very colorful curses.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi's eyebrow rose as he heard Chiharu cursing out very very VERY colorful kinds of curses.

"Uh…Kurenai and I have to…go on our date, yeah! And we have to go now!" Asuma pulled Kurenai towards the door. From the looks of it, it seems that they didn't have a date. Kurenai had a confused look on her face.

"A date? Today?" Kurenai said as they exited the apartment.

"I have to go as well…Shizune has some paperwork for me to sign," Tsunade left in a flash.

"I have to train Lee and the others…" Before anybody else could blink, Gai was gone.

"The school-" Iruka started.

"All of you are as bad as I am when it comes to excuses. You can leave if you want," Kakashi told them.

Sasuke and Iruka sweat dropped as they left.

Kakashi sighed. He looked at the restroom door. It was quiet. He listened and heard a very light snoring. He smiled. _She must be sleeping._

He crept up to the door and opened it slightly. He sticked his head inside and saw her sleeping against the door. She had her legs spread out and her arms were lifeless beside her. Her hair fell over her face, shielding it from the outside.

He went inside and picked her up. As he walked to his bedroom, he felt Chiharu snuggling up to him. He sighed once more and entered his room. He winced when he saw the soaked bed. He was going to need to change the sheets.

He laid Chiharu on the floor and turned to his closet. Luckily there were two more sheets in there. He pulled them out and put it on the side. He changed the sheets. He picked up Chiharu and laid her down on the bed. In her sleep Chiharu immediately began to remove her out clothes.

Kakashi turned around giving her the privacy, and he too began to remove his clothes. Leaving only his boxers. Once he heard Chiharu stop moving, he turned around and went under the covers. He looked at Chiharu.

When she went missing he felt so lonely without her. He didn't know what to think when she was confirmed dead. His heart shattered at the information.

He reached over to Chiharu and brought her closer to him. He held onto her tight but not as tight and slept.

**Chiharu's Dream:**

"_Ita!"_

_Chiharu opened her eyes and saw Yamcha. Yamcha was running towards someone. Chiharu looked and saw a smaller version of Itachi._

_He kneeled down and opened his arms wide. The small girl ran into his arms. Itachi and Yamcha laughed happily. Itachi stood with Yamcha still in his arms and started doing circles in place. They went faster and faster. _

_Chiharu heard Yamcha squeal in delight. Chiharu turned her head when she saw a woman enter her sight. The woman was carrying books. _

_Itachi stopped and put Yamcha on the ground and looked at the woman. The woman handed Itachi the books. Itachi gave one more hug to Yamcha and started walking. _

_Yamcha raised one hand and waved at Itachi. "BYE!" Itachi looked back and waved to her._

_Once Itachi was out of view. The woman went back inside the house. Yamcha stayed outside. Something caught Chiharu's eye. It was green and jumping around. Yamcha was following it._

"_Ibbit! Ibbit!" Yamcha was hopping. The frog went deep in the forest yet she followed it. Not knowing._

_Then a city appeared. There were cars driving fast. Chiharu looked at Yamcha who was clearly confused. The frog disappeared. Yamcha looked around her surrounding. That's when she decided to cry. _

_An orphanage appeared. Yamcha completely avoided the other children. She looked out the window. But the thing was she was wearing sunglasses. Somebody had given them to her to wear. _

_Chiharu turned and saw a couple walking towards Yamcha. Chiharu's eyes widened. My parents…she thought._

_Yamcha looked at the couple, smiled sweetly and looked back out the window. Yamcha looked back and saw that the couples were leaving. She followed them hoping that she would be able to escape from this place. But instead the couple went inside a room. Yamcha looked through the window and saw them signing a paper._

_Chiharu saw day after day, how Yamcha grew older and older. And as Yamcha grew older she forgot about her past. She lived a new life. Then Chiharu saw a picture. It was the final picture that showed how Yamcha looked like. Chiharu was looking at herself. _

_Chiharu knew that she was Yamcha. _

**End of Dream…**

"Wake up…" Somebody whispered in her ear.

Chiharu opened her eyes to see Kakashi in front of her.

"Uh…what time is it?" She rubbed her eyes.

"12:50pm." She felt the bed move.

"Ugh…Iruka-sensei is going to kill me…oh well it's too late now. I'll back to sleep!" Chiharu snuggled into the bed.

"You're right, I'm going to kill you," Chiharu's eyes popped opened. She looked behind her and saw Iruka.

"Hehehe…hi?" Chiharu said.

"And by killing you I'm going to train you even harder! 500 laps today!" Iruka left.

Chiharu just stared at where Iruka just stood. _500…laps? Today?_

"Sucks to be you," Chiharu looked up to see Kakashi. He was standing there casual. Chiharu kicked off the blanket and went to the closet. She knew she was in her undergarments but she didn't care.

"Quit staring," She knew that Kakashi was staring at her. It was getting on her nerves.

"I can't help it," Chiharu quickly put on her clothes and went to the restroom. She was cleaning her face. She looked at her hair. It was all over the place. She sighed.

She grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up. She wasn't in the mood to put any senbon in her hair.

She went out and grabbed a nutrient bar. She wasn't hungry. She grabbed the key for the apartment and left.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi looked over the counter.

"Uh?" He scratched his head. "Where's my energy bar?"

* * *

A/N: YES! I FINALLY UPDATED! I'M DA BOMB DIGGITY! WOOT WOOT! Wow… I feel so hyped up…almost all of my stories are updated. LOL…anyways…nothing to write. See ya! AND REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! IT MAKES ME WRITE EVEN MORE! WOO! AND ALSO ANOTHER THING…IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS TELL ME SO! MMKAY? WELL SEE YA! 


	9. Huh?

_**Chapter 9: ...Huh?**_

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu ate the bar as she walked to her meeting place with Iruka. She threw the wrapper on the street.

WHACK!

Something smacked her in the back of the head. Hard.

She turned around and attacked the attacker. She stopped when she saw Iruka.

"Why did you do that! That hurt!" She whined.

"No littering!" Iruka screamed.

"Oh…sorry," She said sheepishly. She picked up the wrapper and put it in her pocket. "Clean freak," She murmured.

"What-!" Iruka was interrupted by a small voice.

"Chiharu!" Chiharu felt someone hugging her legs. Chiharu picked up Miaka before Iruka could say anything about 'clean freak.'

"Miaka! I missed you so much!" Chiharu gave Miaka a tight hug until Miaka squeaked. Chiharu laughed. She placed Miaka on the ground and gave her a chocolate bar.

They went to the place and Miaka watched Chiharu train.

_**Later on in the day…**_

Chiharu was exhausted by the end of the day. The 500 laps was done in the end of training. And that didn't help at all. Chiharu dragged her feet as she made her way towards the apartment.

_I sure would like to be in a nice and cold river. That will be the day…_

Chiharu looked around and saw Sakura. _Maybe I should ask her._

"Hey, Sakura," Sakura turned around, "Do you know if they have any river's here?" Chiharu saw Sakura's face brighten up with a smile when she heard her question.

"Yeah, it's right over there. In fact my friends and I are going tonight. Kurenai might come too. Hinata's going to invite her. It's going to be at 5am. Do you want to join us?" Sakura had a mischievous and sly glint in her eyes

"Of course," Chiharu said immediately.

"But there's one thing. We're going to be skinny-dipping, is that okay with you?" Sakura challenged.

"Are you daring me into coming?" Chiharu loved dares.

"Uh-huh…" Sakura had once of those evil kind of smiles on her face.

"It's perfect with me then," Chiharu smiled and started walking away. She was up to the challenge.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura grinned evilly. She knew there was some kind of romance thing going on between Kakashi and Chiharu. She was right and her plan was working finally. She had to go to Ino's house and tell her about the plan. She's going to have everybody join in it. They HAVE to join…

Sakura was laughing madly as she neared the flower shop. She went to Ino.

"Ino…she's coming," They both laughed and went to do the preparations and to grab the other girls to do a job. Except for Kurenai, they were going to get Asuma to have a good look on her too! They laughed evilly as they went to get Tenten and Hinata.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was in bed. She looked over at the clock. 4:50am. She sighed. She had to go. She looked over at Kakashi. He was snoring. _Is he still sleeping? Maybe I should check. _She went over to him and blew in his eyes. No movement. _He's asleep._

Chiharu slipped out of the blankets and exited the room. She grabbed the apartment key on her way out.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi opened his eyes when Chiharu went out of the room. He wasn't asleep. He only pretended to be. _Where is she going? Probably to Iruka._

Kakashi shrugged grabbed a Come Come Paradise vol. 3 from the bookshelf and began to read. He might as well read, while waiting for her.

He changed his mind and went to call Asuma and Jiraiya over.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura squinted when she saw a figure in the distance. She recognized that it was Chiharu immediately.

Sakura turned around. "She's here!" She whispered.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sakura looked at Chiharu and smiled. "They're over there," She pointed. "We wanted to go early so that there would be no peekers. You know how some guys are perverted. Like Jiraiya..." Sakura started walking towards the forest.

**Chiharu's POV:**

When they were deep in the forest, Chiharu saw Tenten, Hinata, and Kurenai were there. But they weren't inside. _Where's Ino?_

Chiharu turned to Sakura. "Where's Ino?" Sakura looked around. And sighed.

"I'll go to her house right now and get her," Sakura started running. Chiharu shrugged. She went over to the edge of the river and dipped her foot inside. She sighed in pleasure. It was nice and cold.

She looked at Kurenai. "Aren't you going in?" Kurenai had a worry face.

"Won't there be somebody here? I mean…to peek at us?" Chiharu laughed.

"Don't worry! If there's someone here then we would surely kick their butts! And we could leave out kunais and shurikens at the edge of the of the river," Kurenai seemed at ease when Chiharu said that.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" Kurenai asked Tenten and Hinata. They both shook their heads.

"We'll wait for Sakura and Ino. They might get mad if we go in," Chiharu and Kurenai shrugged.

They both undressed, leaving only their underwear and bra on. They went inside went inside the river. Chiharu sighed and splashed Kurenai. They were in a splashing war.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura went to where she and Ino were suppose to meet. Ino was there.

"Whose house do we go to first? Asuma or Kakashi?" Ino asked. Sakura was told that Asuma liked Kurenai by Ino. So they got Kurenai involved too.

"Let's go to Kakashi's first." They started running to Kakashi's house.

Once they were there, both Ino and Sakura were sweaty. They looked at each other.

"Ready?" Ino nodded. "Three, two, one…" At one they both threw their body at Kakashi's door and began banging their fists at it.

"KAKASHI! HELP! KAKASHI!" they started yelling.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi was with Asuma and Jiraiya. They both were mad as hell when Kakashi called them early in the morning. But then they got over their grudge and started talking about women in the magazines. The one in Jiraiya's books. When they heard screams and banging out on the door they all jumped.

"KAKASHI! HELP! KAKASHI!"

Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other when they recognized whom the voices belonged to. Kakashi quickly opened the door and saw Ino and Sakura, they were both very sweaty.

"What happened?" Kakashi said. He was concerned about the students.

"Chiharu and Kurenai-" Sakura started.

"At the river-" Ino coughed.

"Trouble with-" Sakura and Ino fainted.

That was all Kakashi needed to know. After they heard the word 'trouble', Kakashi, Asuma and Jiraiya went outside and started running to the river.

**Sakura's POV:**

A minute when the Kakashi and Asuma left Sakura gasped. She looked at Ino who also had a horror expression on her face. They looked at the door.

"Ino…please tell me that Jiraiya wasn't here. Please tell me he wasn't here," Sakura pleaded.

"He was here," They looked at each other and started running towards the river.

"Come back! Wait!" They were yelling.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Both Chiharu and Kurenai finished their little water battle. They were exhausted. They sighed and looked up at the sky floating on the water.

Chiharu noticed that Sakura and Ino wasn't here yet. _They probably went home. They were too tired. _Both Tenten and Hinata went back home when they were getting sleepy. It was too early for them to stay up and their parents might be mad when they found their daughter out of bed. So it was only Kurenai and Chiharu who stayed.

She sighed as she felt the water caressing her body. It felt so good. She sighed.

THUMP!

Chiharu stood and looked in the forest.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know. But I don't sense any chakra. So nobody's there. It might be an animal," Chiharu looked at Kurenai who nodded. Both of them didn't sense any chakra. So they relaxed and continued to float on the water.

"Chiharu! Kurenai!" Both of them turned and looked at Sakura and Ino.

"What's wrong?" They both said in unison.

"Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked.

"No…why?"

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura sighed in relief that Kakashi and the others weren't here. But now she had to make an excuse.

"They were drunk and was running around," Ino said quickly.

Sakura sighed once again. _Good job, Ino! _Sakura thought.

"But I thought Kakashi was asleep. I left him sleeping when I came here…" She heard Chiharu's voice drift away.

"I think he went drinking when he saw that I was gone. But why go drinking in the morning?" Sakura heard Chiharu sighed. "Well, why don't you leave them alone, let them suffer the consequences of drinking. I'll make sure that he still trains you," Sakura and Ino nodded and started running home.

"Did you think that Kakashi knew that we were lying?" Ino asked.

"Probably. He doesn't fall for this kind of trick easily. Let's go home," Ino nodded in agreement. They were both tired from running.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu sighed and floated on top of the water once more. "Kurenai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Asuma?"

"Yes…do you like…Kakashi?"

Chiharu blushed. "Uh…um…I think…yeah…"

Kurenai only laughed. Chiharu made an angry face.

"Aw…you look so cute like that," Kurenai came over and pinched her cheeks.

"I wanna ask you something. If Asuma was here…right now…peeking at you…what would you do to him?" Chiharu smiled when Kurenai began to stutter.

"W-what?" Kurenai began to look everywhere. Chiharu laughed. She felt water slapping her in the face. She coughed and sputtered out water that had entered her mouth.

She looked at Kurenai who was laughing nonstop. "You're on!" And the water battle began again.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi was looking at Chiharu from above the trees. _So this is where she went. _The three of them were looking up at them. Scratch that. Two of them were looking at the two ladies from above.

Jiraiya was going to write more data for his book when Asuma and Kakashi knocked him unconscious. They both were very protective about their woman.

They hid their chakras and watched them. The whole time. _Was this what Sakura was talking about? Why did she tell us they were doing this? But I will thank Sakura about this. _

Kakashi looked up and saw the sun rising. He looked down at his watch. 5:56am. He looked at Asuma. And Asuma looked back at him. He nodded. They both were going to come here and look at the girl's and be shocked like they didn't know they were doing this. And they were going to stare even more. Making them embarrassed.

They looked over at Jiraiya. He was just awaking up. Kakashi went and whispered that there were naked women in the baths at the hot springs. Jiraiya was gone in a flash.

Kakashi and Asuma jumped a few trees back and jumped to the ground. They started back walking in the direction where Chiharu and Kurenai were.

When they saw them, they saw that Kurenai and Chiharu were still having the water fight. They stood there waiting for them to notice their presence.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was splashing Kurenai. And was laughing. She stopped splashing when she felt a presence nearby. So did Kurenai. They quickly did a look around and saw Kakashi and Asuma. They were staring at them.

Chiharu looked at Kurenai. _Did she see them? I know I didn't have enough sleep. But I did manage to stay awake. Maybe this is a dream._

"Kurenai," Chiharu croaked. "Do you see what I see?" Kurenai only nodded. "Are you sure?" Kurenai nodded again. "Can you pinch me?" Kurenai went over to her and pinched her. It hurt. And they really saw Kakashi and Asuma.

Chiharu grabbed two rocks underneath the water and chucked it at Kakashi and Asuma. It hit their forehead.

"OW!"

"Perverts!" Kurenai and Chiharu reached over their kunai pack and started throwing their weapons at them. They were throwing nonstop. They stopped when they saw what was in their hands.

It was their clothes…

"Kakashi…give me back my clothes…" Chiharu said cautiously as she held out her hand.

"After you throwing your weapons at us, I don't think so," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

Chiharu looked over at Kurenai. She wasn't having much luck either. Chiharu looked up at the sky hoping that lightening would hit Kakashi. Then something white caught her eye in the tree. She looked closely and saw it was Jiraiya.

Chiharu went to Kurenai keeping her eyes on Jiraiya. She tugged on her arm.

"Do you see him?" Kurenai looked up. Her eyes were huge when they saw Jiraiya.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" They ran straight for Asuma and Kakashi using them as a shield from Jiraiya's eyes.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura was walking to their training area with the rest of the gang and Gai-sensei.

Naruto was arguing with Sasuke as usual. Kiba was talking to Shino and Shino as usual didn't talk back. And on with the rest of the crew. Ino and Sakura was talking with Tenten and Hinata. Telling them that Kakashi and Asuma didn't see Kurenai and Chiharu.

When they heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. _Are they still at the forest? _They looked at the forest. The rest of the gang was running towards the scream. They followed in suit.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was hiding behind Kakashi. Trying to hide from Jiraiya's eyes. She reached over to Kakashi's chest and was looking for her clothes.

It wasn't there…

Chiharu looked over at Kakashi's shoulder and saw that her clothes wasn't in his hands.

"Kakashi," she whispered furiously. "Where are my clothes?" She saw him point and saw him point towards the river. Her jaw dropped. Both Kurenai's and Chiharu's clothes were being swept down the river. The current was going faster now that it was morning.

"Hehehehe…" Chiharu looked up and saw Jiraiya. She calmly grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at his face. She aimed perfectly and hid behind Kakashi again.

Jiraiya wasn't the bad part. Neither was Kakashi or Asuma. The worse part was…

The students.

A/N: AWWW! It's such a short Chapter.Well for your sakes I'll put the next one on too! Yeah! I did so much writing over the summer!


	10. Scarred for Life

_**Chapter 10: Scarred for life**_

Chiharu heard a couple gasps behind her. She felt Kakashi stiffen. She looked over at Asuma and Kurenai. They had a shocked look. Slowly, very slowly Chiharu turned around. Her eyes widened, when she saw all the students and Gai staring at them.

"Dang…she has a great body…" Kiba said. Nobody paid any attention to him.

It seemed like time froze for a minute or two. Then hell broke loose.

Naruto and Kiba got nosebleeds. Sakura, Tenten and Ino were beating them to the pulp. Hinata was standing off to the side with her hands over her eyes. She was too young for this.

Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were still staring at them. They were shocked. And their brains were still registering of what is happening now. Once they understood, they went to the side and looked in a different direction. Lee and Gai were running away.

"Ah!" Chiharu hid behind Kakashi. Trying to stay out of sight from the students. But then Jiraiya was still above looking at Kurenai and Chiharu. She hid from the sight of Jiraiya and looked at the students.

They were still staring at them.

"S-sensei?" Kiba started as he looked at Kurenai. "What are you doing?"

"Chiharu-chan? What are you doing in your underwear?" Naruto yelled out while holding his nose.

"Uh…um…" Kurenai looked at Chiharu. Chiharu was thinking fast for an excuse.

"We were practicing a part of Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi and Asuma said together out of the blue. Kakashi held up the book.

"Yeah!" Chiharu said without thinking. She didn't know what Kakashi said all she wanted was an excuse. So did Kurenai and she too agreed to what Kakashi and Asuma said.

"We were…"

Then it sunk it to what Kakashi and Asuma said. Chiharu beat Kakashi to the ground and Kurenai did to Asuma.

Chiharu looked at students who had a horror look on their face. She sweat dropped.

"Uh…" When she was about to say something. Somebody interrupted her.

"Chiharu! What are you…" Chiharu looked up and saw Iruka and Tsunade.

**Iruka's POV:**

"Eep!" Iruka saw Chiharu hide behind Kakashi, who just sat up. "What's going on here?" Tsunade asked. Iruka couldn't say anything. He was too shocked in seeing Chiharu in her underwear and bra.

He looked at the other students expecting an answer.

"Kakashi-sensei said they were practicing a part of the Icha Icha Paradise book." Iruka looked at Naruto who said that. He could tell that he wasn't lying. Naruto was shocked.

Tsunade turned to the students. "Go to training!" Immediately the students left.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu looked at the streets it was getting filled with people. She poked Kakashi.

"Hm?" he looked at her. Then down her body. She felt her face flush with heat. She didn't punch him this time. She calmed down and let it pass. Only this once.

"Gimme your vest." She said.

She saw expressions passing by the Jounins face. Then he looked down at her body again.

"Why? You look good in your _underwear and bra _anyways."

"Gimme your _vest._" This time Chiharu said vest with a deadly voice. Kakashi shrugged and removed his vest. She immediately grabbed the vest and put it on. She thanked the gods for making her short. But she was made when she wasn't short enough. The end of the vest reached right to the bottom of her butt.

"You look good in the vest." Kakashi claimed.

She growled and ignored his comment. She looked over to Kurenai and Asuma.

"Asuma, give Kurenai your vest." Asuma did without being asked twice. It reached Kurenai's but as well, but it was longer than Chiharu's by at least 3 inches.

Chiharu then looked at Tsunade and Iruka. She pointed up to the tree.

"It was his fault!"

**Tsunade's POV:**

"Eh?" Tsunade looked up and saw Jiraiya on the tree. She felt her anger rising.

"JIRAIYA!" And the chase was on.

**Iruka's POV:**

Iruka was still shocked.

"Chiharu…once finished with…that paradise book…thing…come back to training…" he turned and left.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu stiffened when she heard what Iruka said. She looked at Kurenai.

"Do they really think that we would really do that?" Kurenai shrugged.

Chiharu looked down at Kakashi who was looking up inside the vest from where he was sitting. She felt her eye twitch.

SLAP!

"AGHH!" Chiharu grabbed a kunai from the tree and began chasing Kakashi. She needed to practice her target. And she was getting it the best way possible.

She turned to look at Kurenai and saw she was doing the same thing to Asuma.

_**1 hour and 38 minutes later…**_

Kurenai and Chiharu were both on the floor gasping for breaths.

"Wow…" Chiharu said. "I don't think I've ever ran without stopping in my life…"

"Me neither…"

Chiharu sat up. "OMG! I have to go to training! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Kurenai can you kill them for me?" Chiharu asked as she ran to the apartment.

"Sure!"

Chiharu reached the apartment and changed. Once she was finished she ran to the meeting place.

She saw Iruka on the ground. He was looking off in the distance.

"Chiharu!"

Chiharu turned around in the nick of a time and caught Miaka in her arms.

"I missed you so much!" Chiharu hugged her and wouldn't let her go until Miaka began struggling.

"Lemme go!" Miaka laughed.

"No, no. I missed you so much I can't let you go!" Chiharu laughed and set Miaka on the ground.

"I didn't bring you anything today. But I'll bring you something tomorrow."

"That's okay, you don't have to bring me something. Just come here and say hi to me. That should be enough." Miaka said.

Chiharu gave on more hug to Miaka and went to Iruka. She felt her face heating up.

"Um…Iruka-sensei?" She said.

"Let's start training…you took long enough to come." Iruka stood.

"What Naruto said…about us practicing a part from Icha Icha Paradise…well that's not true." Chiharu told Iruka about the incident.

When she looked at his face, he looked relieved. He turned to her and said the words she didn't want to hear.

"Well since you took that long to come then…200 laps after practice. Let's start training."

Chiharu groaned.

_**After training…**_

Chiharu was panicking. _OMG! What lap am I on? _Chiharu had just finished training and she went to do the laps. _Is it 150 or 151? _She grinned. _I'll make it 151._

"Chiharu!" She turned around and faced Iruka.

"What lap are you on?" He asked.

"151!"

"Wrong! You were on 150! Start over! I'm going home and I expect you to do the 200 laps over again!" Iruka disappeared.

Chiharu's jaw was dropped opened. _Start…over? _She sighed. _Agh…gotta deal with it._

Chiharu dug her hand in her packet and took out a bar she managed to get. It was different from the last bar she got. She looked at the wrapper. _Anbu energy bar? _

She took a bite in it and cringed. It was sugary. But she ate it anyway. The next thing she knew she was bursted with energy. And she was very hyper. And when I mean hyper, I mean hyper.

She finished the 200 laps in 10 minutes. She looked around and started running again. This time to the apartment.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi was walking to his little humble apartment. He luckily was able to escape Kurenai. But Asuma wasn't in any luck. So he left the couple alone and started walking. He was whistling and stopped when he felt the ground vibrating. _Eh? _He turned around and saw Chiharu running towards him. Fast…very fast. _She's still mad, I guess._

"KAKASHI! KAKASHI! KAKASHI!" Kakashi fell on the ground as Chiharu slammed into him.

"Ugh…" He opened his eyes and saw Chiharu jumping around him. She had a very happy face. He was confused. _Isn't she mad at me? _Kakashi's eyes concentrated on a wrapper that just fell out of Chiharu's pocket.

He grabbed it, read it. Anbu energy bar. _These stuff is sugary. _Kakashi thought as he remembered the last time he tasted them. He at Chiharu, who was still jumping around. Then she stopped jumping and started running. _She's going to get in a lot of trouble. _

He ran after her.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was bursting with energy. She just ran past Kakashi and saw tree's coming in her view. Since Chiharu was blind with the energy, she couldn't see the tree coming closer and closer to her until-

BAM!

Chiharu face met the bark of the tree and she fell. She was swept in the darkness.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi winced when he saw Chiharu slam into the tree. _That must've hurt terribly. _

When Kakashi was near enough he picked her up and started his way to the apartment.

On his way he saw his three students walking in front. He tried to turn and walk a different way but unfortunately Naruto saw him.

"ARGH! Kakashi-sensei! Help me! Sakura is…what happened to Chiharu-chan?"

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke looked up and saw Chiharu was in Kakashi's arms. A trickle of blood was falling down her forehead. And a bruise was forming.

He glared at his sensei. Waiting for an answer. Thinking that Kakashi did this to her. He felt his brotherly protectiveness kick in.

"She ate a energy bar, went hyper, and ran into a tree." Kakashi said as simply as that.

There was a moment of silence…

"Sensei! That was one of the worst excuses I've ever heard!" Naruto yelled.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed. "This isn't an excuse this time. She really did run into a tree." Kakashi started walking to his apartment. He stopped when he felt a hand grab his elbow. He turned around and saw Tsunade. He had a shocked expression on his face. _What the!_

"Kakashi I need you to…what happened to Chiharu?" He saw her looking at Chiharu in his arms.

"Eh? Oh…she ate this," Kakashi handed the wrapper to Tsunade. "She went hyper and ran into a tree."

"You better take her to your place immediately. Put ice on her forehead." Kakashi nodded and once more started waking towards his apartment.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade successfully was able to punch Jiraiya and to some other tortures to him. She beat him to the pulp and then handed him to Kurenai. Who grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him into the forest. She heard a yell of pain and started walking to the streets.

Until she saw Kakashi. Her eye twitched. She needed to know what happened exactly.

She then saw Chiharu in his arms and told him the directions for the bruise that was forming on her forehead. Tsunade sighed and continued walking.

"Tsunade-obaba, you wanna treat me to ramen?" Tsunade turned around punched Naruto.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Once he was at the apartment he laid her down the bed and went to get a disinfectant liquid. He found the bottle under the sink.

When he entered his room he saw that Chiharu was awake and was touching her forehead.

"Don't touch it." He said. He then motioned to the bed. "Lay down." To his surprise she did what she was told.

Little by little he began tilting the bottle and sighed when a drop fell in the exact stop where he hoped it went. To the cut on her forehead.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Chiharu stood up bumping her head on Kakashi's chin.

"It BURNS!" She hissed. She felt the liquid cleaning her cut. She practically can hear the hissing and sizzling sounds it was making. She shook her head from the left to the right. Hoping that the stinging would go away.

Finally when it seemed forever, the stinging started to diminish. Chiharu sighed happily and waited until the pain was finally gone.

She opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi. Who was rubbing his chin.

She went over to him.

"Daijobu desu ka?"

"I'm okay…" She heard him and sat back. She was still upset about the river incident.

"Tell me…what were you doing at the river bank?"

Chiharu saw him gulp. "Asuma and I were…going on a walk…and we happened to run into you and Kurenai…we were shocked…" (Poof) Chiharu coughed as Kakashi was surrounded with smoke. When the smog cleared, Chiharu saw that Kakashi was gone.

"DARN HIM!" She yelled out. She sat on the bed for a while and started thinking. She wanted to go on a mission. She would be sure that MAYBE Tsunade would give her one.

She sighed. She didn't think that she would get to go on a mission for a long time. _Stupid Itachi. _Chiharu thought.

Chiharu froze. _Do I have to change my name? Back to Yamcha? _She sighed. She knew she was going to have some hard time adjusting to this Yamcha-thing.

_Time to go to Tsunade's office…_Chiharu got up and walked out the door.

_**At the office…yeah…**_

"NO! We almost had a funeral for you when you went missing!" Tsunade yelled out.

"TSUNADE!" Chiharu was getting frustrated. "Just give me a really easy mission!"

"No!" Tsunade looked at the paperwork on her table. She sighed heavily.

Chiharu stood in front of the table for a while. Then an idea popped in her head.

She splayed her hands on the table. Tsunade looked at her. _Good I have her attention. _

"Okay, give me a mission," She held up her hand when Tsunade was about to speak. "But if something happens to me in this mission, then I won't EVER do another mission. I won't even beg for it." Chiharu saw Tsunade thinking.

"Okay, deal." Tsunade grabbed a blank paper and wrote something on it. "Go to the Sand country and get this medicine. You have four days." She handed the paper to her.

Chiharu grinned and left the office.

_Sand country here I come!_

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade grinned. The medicine she gave Chiharu to get can be found anywhere. _She's gonna be coming back here fast._

A/N: Aww Tsunade's so mean! Giving such an easy mission. Well please review!


	11. Tenshioneechan? Angel sister?

_**Chapter 11: Tenshi-oneechan? Angel sister?**_

_**At the Sand Country…**_

_It's…so…HOT!_

Chiharu was at the Sand country. She thought she could take in the heat. But she couldn't.

She had gone to a hotel and was happy when there was air conditioning. She sighed. She put her hand in her pocket and looked at the paper Tsunade had given her.

_Better start! _Chiharu got up and walked out the door.

_**2 hours later…**_

Chiharu had gotten the medicine from some young woman and was walking down the street. Chiharu sighed. _This mission was too easy. So easy that I bet even Naruto can do this. _

_I still have 3 more days until I go back to Konoha. Maybe I should go right now, now that I have the medicine. _Chiharu thought for a while. _Nah, might as well have a vacation._

As she was walking down the streets, she saw a crowd of teenagers, little kids and adults at the park. Out of curiosity, she went to check it out. She wiggled her way through and to her horror, the crowd was throwing stones and sticks at two small children.

She went and stood in front of the children and yelled out at the crowd.

"Stop it! IMMEDIATELY!" The crowd kept throwing the sticks and stones. One hit Chiharu in the forehead.

"Itai!" It was still sore from the tree she ran into.

She rubbed the spot and saw that the crowd wasn't going to stop throwing the rocks.

"KAITEN!"

Chiharu made a chakra barrier and the sticks and stones bounced off it and going back to the crowd. It was the ultimate defense from the Hyuuga clan.

The crowd was shocked and they looked at Chiharu more closely. There were a few gasps of shock.

"She's one of them!"

"Demon!"

"Run!"

"She's here for revenge!"

"She's stronger!"

The crowd departed. _Demon? Me? Naw couldn't be. _Chiharu turned around and looked at the two children. She saw that they weren't more the five-years-old. They were somewhere around Miaka's age. Both of the children had black hair. It was as dark as midnight. She knelt down in from of them.

"Hey…you guys okay…" Chiharu gasped when they looked at her. _Their eyes…these kids are twins. _The two identical faces looked up at Chiharu and also gasped. Their eyes were also mismatched. Just like her own. But the left eye was purple and the right eye was yellow.

She looked at the twins and felt anger. The poor children were a mess. Ragged clothes and bruises showing on their bodies. Their eyes held …no hope. No hope until they saw her. _These people in this village are cruel._

"Your eyes…you're just like us…" one of them said. Ripping Chiharu out of her thoughts. This voice sounded feminine. She looked and saw that this one had long hair. The other had short hair.

Then without any warning, the twins threw themselves on Chiharu and started hugging her fiercely. Chiharu couldn't do anything but hug them back.

She hugged them like she never held anybody. She withdrew from them and looked at them. She put the hair back the ear for one and she swished the hair away from the eyes to another.

"What's are your names?" She asked them in a kind voice.

"Momiji." The feminine voice piped in.

"Momochi." This one was a male voice.

Chiharu looked at them until she was able to tell which was which. She hugged them once again. She felt their arms wrap around her. They stayed like that.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Chiharu asked.

"…We don't have any parents…" Momochi said.

"…" Chiharu didn't say anything. As she rubbed Momochi's and Momiji's back she sat on her bottom and placed her back on the tree. She stuck out her legs. They were getting cramped up.

She looked at them and saw they were sleeping. Chiharu put them on each of her side. Momochi moved on his own in his sleep and laid his head on her lap. He had his hands beneath his head. He curled in a ball.

Like Momochi, Momiji moved in her sleep and placed her head on the other side Chiharu's leg.

She looked down at them. They looked absolutely adorable in their sleep. _What kind of people would do such a cruel thing to these poor children? _Chiharu felt herself begin to doze off. And she slept.

**Gaara's POV:**

Gaara was walking in the streets with his other siblings. Temari and Kankuro. They were walking home and in silence. The silence was broken when Temari mentioned something.

"Hey, I thought people avoided those kids…don't they?" Temari poked Kankuro, who obviously became annoyed.

"What!" Kankuro yelled out. Temari angrily pointed to the figures under the tree and in the shade.

Gaara looked and saw. _Temari is right. People avoided these kids and beat them. Who is that girl?" _Gaara went and approached the sleeping figures. He was about 2 feet away when he heard a _Whiss…_

He was lucky that his sand went up to protect him from the kunai. He looked down at the girl and saw her eyes. He heard Temari and Kankuro gasped as the saw the girl. Her eyes. They were mismatched. Just like the two children. But it was red and green, not purple and yellow. Now Gaara knows why this girl took the children under her care. She was just like them.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu woke up and felt a presence in front of her. Out of instinct, she threw a kunai at the person. She opened her eyes and looked at the person. He was a red head, turquoise eyes, and a gourd behind his back. But the thing was that there was sand covering part of his body. Then she saw her kunai. It blocked her kunai so it wouldn't hit the red head. She looked at the gourd one more time and saw that it was made of sand. She looked behind him and saw there were other people there.

A girl with four ponytails in the back of her head, blond hair, and dark green eyes. There was a huge fan on her back. The other kid had makeup on his face and was wearing a black suit. He had a somewhat body behind him hung on his back. It looked like a human. But it was wrapped up in bandages. All three had something hanging on their backs.

She looked back at the red head and felt guilty. "I'm sorry. It was out of instinct. The kunai…" Chiharu got up carefully, not waking up Momiji or Momochi. She saw that she was successful and faced the red head. She stuck out a hand.

"Chiharu Mashitoma." She smiled as she presented herself.

**Temari's POV:**

Temari felt her eyes widen when she saw the girl sticking out her hand for a handshake with Gaara. This quite surprised her because no one was ever brave enough to get even a 20 feet range of him. Except his siblings. But still his siblings were also scared of him.

**Gaara's POV:**

Gaara looked at the hand that was outstretched towards him. He looked at the girl, who calls herself Chiharu. _Isn't she afraid of me? _But she wasn't she was smiling at him. A real smile. _Doesn't she know who I am? _He thought.

He reached out and shook her hand. "Sabaku Gaara." He said emotionlessly.

He saw Chiharu look behind him. He turned around and motioned his siblings to come.

"Temari, Kankuro, this is Chiharu Mashitoma." Gaara said. He watched them shake hands.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I'm here to get a medicine. And I did get it. I'm just staying here for 3 more days and I'm going back to Konoha." Chiharu replied. Chiharu looked up to the sky. It was getting darker. She looked down at the children. They were still asleep.

"Uh…I have to go…um…" Chiharu looked down at Momiji and Momochi. _How am I going to carry them?_

"Excuse me," Chiharu turned around and looked at Temari. "These kids, what are you doing with them?"

Chiharu narrowed her eyes at the three. "Are you three just like the crowd who beats them?"

"We don't join any crowd." Chiharu turned her eyes to Gaara. _Should I trust them?_ Chiharu only nodded and told them what had happened before.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Kankuro asked.

"That only leaves me with one conclusion. I'm going to adopt them. They have no family, and they also have mismatched eyes. Just like me. So I figured out that they might be more comfortable with me." Chiharu explained.

Chiharu looked down at Momiji and Momochi once more and sighed.

"Do you need help?" Chiharu looked at Temari.

"Yup." Without any hesitation, Temari picked up Momiji.

"Temari…I didn't know you liked kids…" Kankuro snickered.

"Shut up." Temari turned to Chiharu who bend down to pick up Momochi. "Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel." And they started walking.

_**At the hotel…**_

Chiharu was able to dig up the key from her pocket. She put it in the slot and opened the door.

"Let's put them on the bed." She motioned Temari to the bed. Chiharu laid Momochi on the bed and Temari Momiji. Chiharu tucked them in and swept their hair off the face.

She sighed and stood up. She looked at the three siblings. "You guys wanna stay?" she offered.

"No, but thanks anyway. We have to go back home." Kankuro said. Chiharu followed the three to the door.

"Hey," she started. "If you guys aren't busy tomorrow, do you want to hang out?"

The three siblings looked at Chiharu like she was crazy. Rarely anybody invited them to anything.

Temari was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Sure." Temari smiled.

"…Whatever…" Kankuro shrugged.

"…" Gaara didn't say anything.

"Here." Chiharu gave an extra key of the hotel to Temari. "I might be out running. When you come just relax."

Chiharu smiled at them as they departed. She closed the door and looked at the room. She looked over at the couch and sighed. _The couch it is, _She thought. She changed in her pj's and slept…

**_In the morning_**, Chiharu woke up. Her whole body was sore.

"So…sore!" She groaned. She looked at the clock. 7:21am. _Might as well do some runs around the place. _She took her watch and changed. She got a piece of paper and left a note for the three siblings.

After 30 minutes of running, Chiharu stopped. _Maybe I should do some shopping. Buy Momiji and Momochi some clothes buy some snacks, a basket so we can go to the park. And of course a blanket. We are going to have a picnic. _

As she shopped, time passed by quickly. She looked down at her watch. 10:46am.

"Gah!" She started running to the hotel.

**Gaara's POV:**

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were sitting on the couch waiting for Chiharu to show up.

"Hm…?" The three siblings looked at the children in the bed.

"…" The twins looked at Gaara, then at Kankuro and then finally on Temari.

"Where's Tenshi-oneechan?" one of the twins asked.

Gaara raised felt his eyes widen just ever so slightly that nobody noticed. _Angel…older sister? Chiharu? What's going on here? _

"Who are you?" The other twin asked.

"I take it you're Momochi?" Temari said in a kind voice that Gaara didn't think she ever had.

The twin nodded. "And you're Momiji?" the other nodded.

"My name is Temari. And these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro."

"Where's Tenshi-oneecha-" Momiji was interrupted when someone bursted into the room.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw Chiharu. She was piled with bags of stuff.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Tenshi-oneechan!" The twins ran at Chiharu and hugged her.

"Angel sister? Where did you get that?" Chiharu asked. "Wait never mind. Here." She handed the clothes she bought to the twins.

"There's a restroom over there. One of you go in and take a shower. Then put these clothes on." One went to the restroom while the other was admiring the clothes.

Chiharu watched Momiji admiring the clothes. She smiled and turned to look at the siblings.

"Why don't we go to the park and have a picnic?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. It looks like you already bought the stuff." Kankuro said in a bored tone.

Chiharu sweat dropped. _Aah…I forgot. _She began fixing the basket. Once Momochi was out of the shower, Momiji zoomed inside and immediately Chiharu heard the water running.

Momochi was wearing jean overalls and in the inside he had a red t-shirt. His hair was spiked and messy. Somewhat similar to Naruto's. Except Momochi's hair was black.

She turned to look at Momochi who was grinning from ear to ear. She grinned back at him. He looked absolutely adorable. She tweeked his nose. He grinned even more.

Then she got serious. "Do you feel any pain anywhere on your body?"

Momochi closed his eyes. Chiharu waited.

When he opened his eyes he turned around and pointed to the back of his neck.

Chiharu and Kankuro winced. Temari gasped. And Gaara was staring.

On Momochi's neck, there was a gash that was about three inches long, 1 inch wide and from the look of it, it looked pretty deep.

Chiharu put a finger over the gash and felt Momochi flinched. She healed his gash with her chakra.

"Where else do you hurt?" Chiharu began healing the bruises.

Once she was finished, Momiji came out of the shower.

She was the most adorable thing anybody can imagine.

Momiji was wearing a yellow dress that had cute little pictures of yellow ducks on.

Chiharu went over to Momiji and gave her a tight hug until she squeaked. Chiharu smiled as she remembered doing this to Miaka.

She healed Momiji's bruised body. She looked at her one more time. Chiharu tapped her chin as she was thinking.

"Something's missing here…" Then an idea popped in her head. She went to her bag. She pulled out two hair ties. She turned to Momiji and tied her hair into pigtails.

She stepped back, looked at Momiji one more time and smiled. She turned her head to look at the three siblings.

"What do you think?"

**Temari's POV:**

Temari smiled when she saw Momiji. Her hair was styled exactly like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu.

"She looks absolutely adorable!"

"…cute kid…"

"…"

"Okay!" Chiharu clapped her hands together. "Let's go to the park!" Everybody exited the room and started walking to the park.

_**At the park…**_

Once they were at the park, they chose a spot under the tree and close to a sandbox. But in a distance, about close to 20 feet there was a cliff.

Momiji and Momochi played in the sandbox as soon as they saw it. It was the twins who actually chose the spot.

Chiharu spread the blanket on the ground. She invited the three to sit on it. And they did.

They all were quiet as they watched the children play.

"Where do you live, like right now?" Chiharu looked at Temari, who asked this question.

"I live with Kakashi Hatake."

"Hatake? You're married?" Kankuro yelled.

"Aah! No! Never! I just live with him." Chiharu looked at the three siblings. _Should I trust them? Maybe if they know team 7 personally then maybe I'll tell them about myself. _

"Do you know team 7?" Chiharu asked straight out.

"You mean Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura?" Temari asked questionably.

"Yup. Do you know them?"

"Yeah, we do? Did Sakura's forehead get bigger. Or did Naruto get louder. Or did Sasuke get cuter? Why'd you ask?"

"Because you guys seem to be the same age as them." Chiharu responded. _Whew, I think I can tell them about my story._

"I was expecting you to live with your parents." Kankuro said.

"I have no parents." That was all Chiharu said.

"Neither do we." Chiharu only nodded.

"So…what happened to your parents?" Kankuro asked. There was a hint of curiosity.

She told them the story she had told everybody she has trusted.

At the end Kankuro whistled, Temari and Gaara only stared.

"Yeah…" Chiharu sighed. She didn't like going into anybody's business, so she didn't ask how they lost their parents.

"Do you have any siblings?" Temari asked.

"Yeah…my little brother is Sasuke and my older brother is Itachi."

**Temari's POV:**

Temari gasped. "You're related to the Uchihas? I thought your last name was Mashitoma!"

"Yeah. I'm their sister. They say my real name is Yamcha. My…the parents I told you before…those were my adoptive parents. I just found out about five days ago. And-"

"Do you have the Sharingan?" Kankuro asked.

"Yup." Chiharu activated her Sharingan.

"Wow…"

"But I think I'm only their half-sister…"

"Why do you say that?" Temari frowned.

"It's because I'm cousins with Hyuuga Neji and Hinata which means that I have…Byakugan and-" Kankuro once again interrupted.

"YOU HAVE BYAKUGAN!"

Chiharu activated her Byakugan.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Temari whistled.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu deactivated her Byakugan and told them about how she...eh… Yamcha got lost and how her life went.

They were all quiet when Chiharu finished.

"Tenshi-oneechan!" Chiharu turned her head.

"Can we eat?" They both said in unison. She could hear their stomachs growl. Chiharu grinned and waved them over.

"Come on then!" Chiharu opened the basket and pulled out six sandwiches.

"Yay! Come on, let's go, Momochi-niisan." Momiji skipped over towards the camping area with Momochi behind her. Chiharu was getting everything ready when suddenly she heard a strangled surprised scream.

"Ahh!"

Chiharu whipped her head around to see a boy pushing Momochi off the cliff.

Without thinking Chiharu dropped the sandwiches and started running towards the cliff.

"Temari, get the boy!" Chiharu yelled. Then the next thing she knew…she dived off the cliff.

**Temari's POV:**

As Temari grabbed the boy, she turned around and yelled out to Chiharu.

"I got th-" She gasped as she saw Chiharu jump off the cliff.

She heard _Gaara_ gasp.

"Crazy woman! They're both gonna die!" Kankuro yelled. Temari saw Momiji was holding one of Kankuro's legs with such a grip that he couldn't remove her.

"Tenshi-oneechan! Momochi-niisan!" Momiji was wailing her poor lungs out.

Temari couldn't hold the boy. He somehow managed to wiggle out of her grasp and was running towards Gaara.

"Gaara! The boy!" In an instant, sand surrounded the boy holding him inside a cocoon.

Then the three siblings looked at the cliff and ran towards it. They looked over the cliff. They were still falling.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu felt the wind hitting her face. She reached her hand down to grab Momochi's hand. She grabbed it. She looked at his face. He was unconscious. She grabbed his body and hugged it. Keeping no empty spaces in between.

Chiharu stuck out her hand so that she would somehow be able to grab at the cliff. She succeeded but her right hand was to be scarred. Chiharu looked up to see that the Sand siblings were looking down at them.

"We're still alive!" Chiharu screamed.

**Temari's POV:**

Temari didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she let go of it. She was relieved when she saw Chiharu hanging on to the rock.

"She's some lucky girl," Kankuro said. "Lady Luck's on her side today."

But he spoke too soon. The next thing the Sand siblings knew was that Chiharu was falling down again.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Then there was something hitting her face. It was dirt. She looked at the rock she was holding on her life with. It was slowly dislodging itself.

Chiharu's eyes widened.

"Oh my go-" She couldn't say no more. She was once again falling. To her death.

A/N: OKAY…I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY! SEE YA! AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Wings?

_**Chapter 12: Wings?**_

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu somehow manage to flip her body so she would be on the bottom and Momochi on the top. She was looking at the sky until she felt a horrible gnawing pain on her back. She screamed in agony.

She was surprised when the pain disappeared as fast as it came. She then felt herself floating. _What's going on? _ She thought.

The next thing she knew was that she was flying higher and higher until she reached the top of the cliff. She felt the tip of her feet touch the ground.

She ignored all the sounds around her, as she laid Momochi on the blanket under the tree.

She put her finger on his neck to find his pulse. It was steady and strong.

Chiharu turned around and looked at Temari.

"Where's the boy?" Her voice was serious.

She saw Gaara release his sand cocoon. Chiharu walked up to the coughing boy on the floor. She stopped in front of him and kneeled down. The boy looked up at her and gasped.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you push him off the cliff?" Then the boy started sobbing in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Tenshi…m-m-my parents t-told me th-that th-they were d-demons a-and that they d-deserved t-to die…"

Chiharu's heart on hardened. _What kind of person would teach a child lies? _She looked at the boy with a stern gaze.

"Leave kid, and don't listen to your parents. Those are lies." The boy scrambled to his feet.

"Arigatou, Tenshi." The boy ran without a second glance.

"Tenshi-oneechan?" She turned and looked at Momiji who had an awed expression on her face. Chiharu looked at the others. Temari was awed and so was Gaara. Kankuro's eyes practically popping out of his eye sockets.

"What's with you guys?" She was getting uncomfortable at the attention she was getting.

"You really are a tenshi…" Temari whispered.

_I can't be an angel, _Chiharu thought. "I just saved Momochi from falling and somehow saved him."

"Anyways, I need wings to be an angel." She started laughing.

"You do." Gaara said.

She immediately stopped laughing. Now it was her turn to look at them as if they crazy. Chiharu turned around and didn't see anything. But she heard something rustling. Then out of nowhere a feather fell in front of her. She grabbed it and held it to her eyes. It was the cleanest feather she had ever seen. All white and…pure.

She dropped the feather and put her hands on her shoulder, searching for the wings.

She felt something that was soft, silky and smooth.

She looked over her shoulder. She **HAD **wings. Huge wings. They were beautiful.

She felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She sat on the ground and looked at the sun.

_Am I damned? _She thought. _Why is this happening to me?_

As time passed, the sun started setting. Chiharu watched it.

"Tenshi-oneechan?" Chiharu felt a hand touching her shoulder softly. She turned around to see a purple and a yellow eye.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course." Momiji sat on her lap and watched the sunset with her.

After about 10 minutes later, Chiharu felt Momiji dozing off.

She looked behind her. The three siblings were still looking at her.

"You want an explanation?"

They all nodded.

Chiharu sighed. "Let's go to the hotel…" Chiharu panicked. "Wait! Are they still there?" Chiharu pointed to her back.

"No. They disappeared a little while ago. As if it were…dissolving in thin air." Temari responded.

"Whew." Chiharu picked up Momiji, and Temari carried Momochi. Kankuro carried the basket and Gaara carried the blanket in his hands.

_**Once again…at the hotel…**_

Momochi and Momiji were in bed, sleeping soundly. The three siblings were on the couch, and Chiharu sat on the edge of the bed.

She took in a deep breath. "Shoot the questions."

Kankuro was the first one. "Why the hell do you have wings?!"

Chiharu sweat dropped. _Okay…what a way to start out._

"I have no idea…"

"You just found out?" Gaara asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah…I never did know about this. And if I did then I wouldn't have been surprised.

Everybody was quiet. Chiharu was thinking. _Should I tell Tsunade? Yes…no. Wait! Hold on…Of course! No! ARGHH!!!_

She looked at them. "Can you…not tell anybody about this?"

"…" Gaara nodded.

"Sure." Temari piped in.

"Uh-huh. It's not like somebody's going to believe us." Kankuro said lazily.

"Thank you! You guys are the best!" She smiled at them.

**Gaara's POV:**

Gaara didn't know why but he felt something warm growing in his heart as he saw Chiharu smile at them. He looked at the twins sleeping on the bed. _Does Chiharu really think of us as friends? _

He stood. "We have to go." His two siblings and Chiharu stood. They headed towards the hotel door.

"Oh wait. Here." She gave them their sandwiches.

They all nodded and left.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu threw herself on the couch and sighed happily. Even if the old darn couch was stiff and hard, she was happy to lie down. She was tired of sitting on her butt. It was sore.

"Ugh…" She rubbed her butt.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow I will go back to Konoha and fix this problem with Tsunade." Chiharu slept.

_**In the morning…**_

They departed, the sand siblings behind them following.

_**Flashback**_

_Chiharu sighed._

"_Are you sure?" She said. The three siblings wanted to join Chiharu in going back to Konoha. _

"_Yes we are." Gaara replied. _

"_I need to socialize with the others. Anyways I can go and bug Tenten." Temari replied._

"_Okay. If that's want you guys want." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Chiharu sighed and they all walked in silence.

_**In Konoha…in Tsunade's office…**_

As they entered the office, the twins hid behind Chiharu, holding tightly to her clothes. The Sand siblings followed behind.

Chiharu winced as she felt the twins fingers dig into her skin. But she didn't do or say anything.

Chiharu saw Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and smiled at her.

"Did your little mission go well?" Tsunade chuckled.

"Yup." Chiharu gave the medicine to Tsunade. Tsunade put it aside. When she looked up, Chiharu could tell that that she saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Socializing." They all said.

Tsunade raised up an eyebrow but she didn't say anything. She looked back at Chiharu.

"You wanna tell me something?" Chiharu nodded.

Tsunade looked at the Sand siblings once more. "You wanna tell me something, too?"

The Sand siblings shook their heads and left the office.

Chiharu looked at Tsunade and was about to speak but that was a bad timing since she heard both Momiji's and Momochi's voice.

"Tenshi-oneechan?" They both said in the same time. Both of them grabbed each of her hand.

**Tsunade's POV:**

"Tenshi-oneechan?" Tsunade looked around her office. She was positive she heard a voice. _Tenshi-oneechan? Angel sister? _

That's when Tsunade looked back at Chiharu and saw there were two small children at each of her side. They exactly looked alike, but one had longer hair.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and looked back at Chiharu. They were still there.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu pushed Momochi and Momiji in front of her. Showing them to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to introduce to you Momiji and Momochi." Chiharu put her hands on their heads. Indicating which was which. "I adopted them. As a sister."

Tsunade looked shocked.

"Are their eyes…or am I just imagining?"

"No. They are purple and yellow." Chiharu said. Tsunade only nodded and kept staring at the twins.

Momiji and Momochi didn't seem to mind. Their eyes looked at everything in Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade." That seemed to have gotten her attention.

"Eh?"

"I need to tell you something."

Tsunade got over the shock of the twins. "What is it?"

"May I?" Chiharu asked as she motioned to the couch.

Tsunade had a confused face but she nodded.

Before Chiharu laid on the couch, she turned to Momochi and Momiji.

"Okay you two," Chiharu grabbed two pieces of paper and two pen. They started drawing. Chiharu took in a deep breath and let it out. She sat on the couch and motioned Tsunade to come.

Tsunade brought a chair to sit on. Chiharu started explaining the situation. How Momochi fell off the cliff and how wings sprouted out of her back.

Tsunade kept nodding.

"Show me." Tsunade said. Chiharu sweat dropped. She removed her shirt, leaving her bra on, and laid on her stomach on the couch. _How am I going to do this? _Then an idea popped in her head.

Chiharu laid her head down and closed her eyes. She visualized in her head that Momochi was falling off the cliff.

That idea seemed to work when Chiharu felt the terrible pain in her back again. She screamed. The pain was that terrible. Then she felt the pain disappear as quickly as the pain appeared.

"Holy sh-" Tsunade screamed.

"Tsunade-sama!" Somebody bursted in the room and gasped.

Chiharu couldn't blame whoever just ran in the room after she screamed like that. But she didn't know who and she didn't dare look at who came in the office. She already had enough with Momiji and Momochi calling her tenshi. She couldn't handle the whole town calling her that. That would be one of her most horrible nightmares. Chiharu shuddered at that thought.

**Shizune's POV:**

Shizune was walking towards Tsunade's office calmly until she heard somebody screaming in agony.

The guards outside of Tsunade's office, and Shizune slammed inside the office.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune and the guards gasped as they saw wings. Huge wings. And they were coming out somebody's back. But she couldn't see who the person was. The face was turned away from her view. Only a mass of brown hair showed.

Shizune looked at Tsunade. She looked both shocked and angry. _Is she angry with us?_

Before anybody could do anything, everybody heard the voice, they've always heard.

"Tsunade-obaba!"

**Tsunade's POV:**

"Obaba!" The voice yelled out a second time. Tsunade's face went pale. _Naruto?_

She quickly grabbed Chiharu and stuffed her in the nearest closet.

She turned around to still see that the two ANBU guards and Shizune were still in shock.

"Get out! Out! Out! GET OUT!" Tsunade shoved them out of her office. But as soon as they were out, Naruto jumped inside.

"Obaba!" Tsunade threw out a punch, which landed on the left side of Naruto's cheek. He was thrown to the wall.

"I'm telling you, Naruto. You better stop calling her that or your gonna end up with a broken arm." Sakura entered the office. "Not that I care."

Following from behind there was Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Tsunade-obab-" Naruto was once again sent to the wall.

Kakashi sighed and helped Naruto stand up.

"Hey? Where's Chiharu? Ino said she saw her walking with the Sand siblings…I wonder…can that be true?" Tsunade saw Sakura pondering and she started panicking.

"Agh! She's no here! Now get lost!" She shoved them out of her office just like she had done to the ANBU's and Shizune. Once they were out Tsunade sighed and looked at the twins. They were both sleeping. _Must've had a rough day…poor kids._

Tsunade looked at the closet and started walking towards it.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Team 7 started walking to the ramen stall after they were thrown out of Tsunade's office. Kakashi-sensei wasn't with them. He went to the bookstore to buy some more Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke sighed.

"Hurry up, Sasuke-teme! You still have to buy my ramen!" Naruto yelled from ahead.

"STOP CALLING SASUKE TEME!" Sakura punched Naruto.

"ITAI!"

Sasuke shook his head and kept walking. _I'm never going to make another bet with Naruto. _Sasuke knew this was the day that he was going to be broke.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke turned around annoyed. Sasuke didn't get a chance to say anything._

"_I bet Chiharu's going to come back tomorrow!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke sweat dropped and grunted._

"_Heh! I'll take that as a yes! If she does you have to buy me 20 bowls of ramen!" Before Sasuke can object, Naruto ran away._

_Sasuke sighed and started walking towards his house. **Let's just hope she does. **Sasuke thought._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he remembered he saw two children in the room. _Is she here? Who are those children? Who are they? _Sasuke started pondering.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari what are you guys doing here?" Sasuke ripped his thoughts away and turned his head and saw the Sand siblings were at the ramen stall. He raised his eyebrow. _What are they doing here? _Sasuke eyes widened. _What Sakura said…could it be true?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey? Where's Chiharu? Ino said she saw her walking with the Sand siblings…I wonder…can that be true?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke turned heeled and started running back towards Tsunade's office.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! You still owe me some ram-OW!"

"STOP CALLING SASUKE A BASTARD!"

**Chiharu's POV:  
**

Chiharu fell out of the closet as Tsunade opened it.

"ARGH!" Chiharu fell on the ground. Chiharu looked up and saw golden brown eyes. They were filled with…she was tired in other words. Tsunade helped Chiharu up.

"Thanks." Chiharu dusted herself off. _That closet must really be old. Haven't anybody cleaned it up? _There were dust balls on Chiharu. _Don't think so. _

"Sorry about the closet. I didn't really think that I would need to clean it." Chiharu sweat dropped at Tsunade's apology. _I was right. _

"Tsunade I think I have to go." Chiharu put her shirt on. She sighed. She carried the twins in her arms. One in each.

"Come back tomorrow. Tell Iruka that you need to see me." Chiharu nodded.

_**15 minutes later…**_

She somehow managed to open the door and put the twins in bed. She sighed. _I'll introduce them to Miaka, I gotta take a shower._

Chiharu stripped and went in the tub. As the tub filled out with water, she added bubbles. She sighed happily. _This is the life…_

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi walked towards his little humble apartment, while reading Icha Icha Paradise. _Chiharu might come somewhere over the day. _At this thought this made Kakashi worried.

As he entered his apartment he smelled a lavender scent around the house. He slipped out a kunai. There was three presence in the house.

He went to his room to find two kids sleeping on his bed. He went and followed the lavender scent. It led him to the restroom.

His eyes widened as he saw Chiharu in the bathtub. Her eyes were closed. She looked like she was asleep. And well…Kakashi stared and **stared**.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu awoke from her nap. She yawned and stretched. She rubbed her fingers together to find them pruny. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't want to open them.

She reached out her hand to grab her towel on the toilet. But she didn't feel her towel. Instead she felt something hard and muscular. She felt it a little bit more. Poking and probing she went lower. She felt the thing jump.

"Don't touch me there. That's my butt." A lazy voice said.

Chiharu's eyes snapped open. She saw Kakashi sitting on the toilet. He was looking at her with such laziness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"You should do a little bit more stretching. It shows, you know, more of you."

Chiharu looked down. She was naked…in the bathtub. She looked back at Kakashi.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" Chiharu grabbed the soap bar and threw it at him.

Before it hit Kakashi, he poofed away and appeared next to her…in the tub.

"AAGGGHHHH!!!" She grabbed the scrubbing brush for the back and started whacking him with it.

He disappeared on the third whack and appeared at the doorway. By the time he was in front of the doorway, Chiharu had her towel wrapped around her.

She grabbed the hair dryer and threw it at Kakashi. It hit him on the head. As the hair dryer hit him, she ran to the room and quickly changed. She was lucky that the twins were still asleep.

After she finished changing she exited the room and looked for Kakashi. He was nowhere to be seen.

Chiharu growled deep in her throat. _Curse him! _Chiharu breathed in and breathed out. She looked at the clock. It was 2:49pm. There was still a long day to go. She sighed and shook her head.

She went inside Kakashi's room to find the twins awake. She heard their stomach grumble. She smiled.

"You guys hungry?" She asked.

"Yes…" Their voices were drowsy.

_**About 50 minutes later…**_

The twins finished their food. And Chiharu was thinking. _Should I introduce them now? I should…_

"Okay!" She clapped her hands. "We're going somewhere today!" She gave the twins clothes to change in. After they finished dressing all three left the apartment.

_**At…the academy school…**_

Chiharu was walking towards the school. Momiji was holding Chiharu's right hand and Momochi was holding her left hand.

She then saw Iruka. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" She yelled out. She saw Iruka turn around. Miaka was also with him. Which makes it perfect for the twins to make a friend.

**Iruka's POV:**

Iruka cocked his head to the side as he saw the two little kids next to Chiharu. As he went nearer and nearer, his eyes widened as he saw that the twins were kids, and they had mismatched eyes just like Chiharu.

Miaka was the first who reached Chiharu. Miaka looked at the twins with such interest.

"Chiharu how was your…mission." Iruka tightened his lips as a laughter threatened to escape his mouth. He knew about the mission and how easy it was.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was confused. _Why does Iruka look like he wants to laugh? _She shrugged the question off. "The mission was easy. Hey Miaka, I want you to meet somebody." Chiharu pushed Momochi and Momiji in front of her.

Chiharu saw Miaka smile. She looked at Momochi and Momiji. They smiled back at Miaka.

"Want to play with me?" Miaka offered. The twins nodded and all three ran towards the playground.

"Iruka-sensei, do you think you can enroll the twins into the school?" Chiharu asked.

Iruka nodded. "Tell me about them and want happened." Chiharu told Iruka about the twins.

After she finished her story, Iruka only nodded and smiled. "They will go to school, starting from tomorrow." Iruka and Chiharu chatted for a while.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke bursted into Tsunade's office. "Where's Chiharu-oneechan?" He looked obviously tired from the sprint to the office.

He saw Tsunade look up from her paperwork. "She left about two hours ago. Why?" He didn't respond. He walked out of her office and the building.

_She's probably with Kakashi-sensei. They're probably fighting again. _Sasuke started walking towards the ramen stall.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu sat on the bench as she watched Miaka, Momochi and Momiji play with the other kids. She smiled. She watched them for a while and then looked at her watch. It was 5:56pm. _We better get going._

"Iruka," Iruka looked at her. "I gotta get going. I still have to punch Kakashi and I need to get them their supplies for school." Iruka nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Momochi! Momiji! Let's go we have to buy some stuff." Miaka, Momochi and Momiji ran towards Chiharu.

"Aw, Tenshi-oneechan can we stay a little longer?" Both the twins put on the puppy dogface. Chiharu laughed while Iruka raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, we have to buy your school supplies." Chiharu knelt down in front of Miaka. "I have to go little one, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged Miaka and left with Momochi and Momiji.

_**At the apartment…**_

Chiharu was exhausted by the end of the day. They bought all of the supplies that both Momiji and Momochi needed. At the apartment, Chiharu flunged herself on the couch, and the twins jumped on her.

"Argh! You're going to squish me!" Chiharu wrestled with them. They shrieked in laughter and ran away from her. Chiharu crouched down as a panther. She then growled.

Momochi screamed and went to Kakashi room. Momiji laughed and jumped on Chiharu back.

"NO! I LOST!!! AGH!" Chiharu collapsed when Momochi joined Momiji on Chiharu's back.

"You guys are heavy." Chiharu said. Chiharu started crawling around the apartment with both twins on her back.

"Hahaha! Giddy up horsie!" Momiji said.

"I didn't know you liked children." Chiharu looked over her shoulder to see Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto there. She looked around for her little brother.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" She asked.

"He went home. He said he was tired." Sakura said. Chiharu nodded. She glared at Kakashi. She was still mad at him. Then an idea popped in her head.

"Momochi, Momiji you see that guy over there with white hair, help me catch him." Instantly the twins went after Kakashi. Chiharu stayed put stomach on the ground and watched the show.

As they reached him, he disappeared in a cloud of white stuff. Then Chiharu felt a heavy weight on top of her.

"Ah!"

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto looked around the place. _Where did Kakashi-sensei go? _He looked over to the twins to see that they were confused.

"Over here." The twins turned around to find Kakashi sitting on top of Chiharu.

Chiharu looked like she was suffering under his weight. Naruto held his stomach, pointed at them and started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha- Itai!" He rubbed his head. He looked at Sakura. "Why'd you hit me?" He complained.

"You shouldn't be laughing!" Sakura scold. "Look at Chiharu! Kakashi probably weighs a ton!"

"Oi, I'm not that fat." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura looked back at Kakashi and Chiharu, to see Chiharu struggling to get out from underneath Kakashi. Naruto saw Sakura sighed. And before he could do anything, he felt pain on his ear.

"Itai!" He was shoved out of the door as Sakura pulled him out.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was finally able to get out from underneath Kakashi. She looked back to see that the twins were chasing Kakashi around the house. She held her stomach and laughed. He looked so funny trying to runaway from Momochi and Momiji.

Then suddenly she felt the wind knock out of her as she felt somebody jump on her back. Then the three of them were running all over her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

_**The next day…12:36pm…**_

Chiharu sighed as she lowered herself to the floor of the forest. She leaned on the tree behind her as she sat. She smiled as she remembered Momochi and Momiji's joyous face as they heard they were going to school.

_**Flashback**_

"_Aw, Tenshi-oneechan, we'll miss you though!" Chiharu struggled to stay standing as Momochi and Momiji threw themselves at her legs. _

_She smiled. "But you have Miaka over here with you. You guys can play with her and keep her company. And besides you two need to have some schooling." The two seemed to be thinking for a while._

"_Okay we go!" They ran and threw their little bodies on her, crushing her to the floor._

"_ARGH!" The twins laughed and ran to the school with Miaka, who was taking the lead. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Chiharu shook her head. She looked at the book in her hands and started reading. _I hope Iruka forgets about training today…_

An hour and a half later Chiharu felt drowsy and went to sleep.

She opened her eyes as she awoken. She felt strange for some reason. _Somebody's here. _Chiharu activated her Byakugan and had a look around. Her right hand was resting on her katana.

"Yamcha." Chiharu turned her head and looked to see that Itachi was crouched in front of her.


	13. Diary?

_**Chapter 13: Diary?**_

She looked at him with curiosity. Yet for some reason she didn't panic. She didn't know why.

"Itachi." She replied. She looked at the _older brother. _She looked at his hand as he pulled something out of his cloak. Chiharu raised her right eyebrow in question.

He pulled out a book and handed it to her. She took it without any questions and looked at the book more carefully. _Is this some kind of… journal?_

She looked at Itachi.

"This was our mother's journal. You might want to read it to find out about your past." Chiharu only nodded and looked at Itachi. Itachi looked back at her.

"You are still the same as before. When we were little." Chiharu nodded and still looked at Itachi. She smiled. _Some older brother he is. I guess he's still…weird after the sudden meeting._

Without any warning Itachi leaned over and hugged Chiharu. Chiharu was shocked but she hugged him back.

They were hugging each other for a long time. Chiharu pulled away and looked at him. She brushed his hair away from his eyes. She could see a smile tugging at his lips.

"Ita-niisan, it's good to see you." Chiharu hugged him once more.

"Itachi-san," There was a voice up in the trees. Chiharu looked up and saw it was Kisame. She narrowed her eyes. She still had a grudge against him.

"We must go," Kisame then dropped down next to Itachi. Standing just behind him. Chiharu looked at him and nodded. "Fish face." There was a vein that appeared on his head. "Brat."

It was Chiharu's turn to have a vein appear. She glared at him and he glared back at her. Itachi's voice ripped her from glaring at Kisame.

"I have to go. Give the journal to Sasuke once you finish reading it. This will probably help him understand the situation," Chiharu squeezed him once more and let go of him. She watched as Itachi walk away.

Kisame turned to leave. But before he did he smacked her on the head. "See ya, Brat." Chiharu gave him a chase. Kisame laughed and started running. Soon they were running all over the place. Chiharu smirked when an idea popped in her head.

Letting him run far from her, Chiharu removed a senbon from her hair and threw it straight at him.

"IIIITTTAAAIII!!!" She grinned. _Bingo. _She looked from the trees to see that Kisame grabbed the senbon from his behind and threw it down on the ground. He started cursing. Itachi shook his head and looked straight at her.

_How does he know I'm here? _Chiharu thought. She then stood and waved. He nodded and started walking. Kisame was behind him, and then he yelled out, "I'm going to get you back, BRAT!!!" Chiharu shook her head and went back to the tree that she sat from before.

Chiharu looked at the journal in her hands. She opened it and started reading.

_**Dear Journal, Sep. 3**_

_**Tomorrow is my birthday and Riku and Taka wants to take me out to celebrate today. I wonder where we're going to go. I hope it's not some kind of bar or else Matomoshi (husband) might be mad. Riku and Taka wants to celebrate today so that tomorrow I can celebrate it with my family. I hope Itachi doesn't bug my sister while I'm away. My sister wants to baby sit him so that I can go and to my thing with Taka and Riku.**_

Chiharu turned the page and kept reading.

_**Dear Journal,Sep. 4**_

_**Yesterday Riku and Taka did take me out to a bar. And unfortunately they got me drunk. And for some reason I feel guilty…why is that? I remember meeting some guy. He had pale eyes and nice brown hair. He looked like he was around his late twenties and early thirty's. But the horrible thing is I don't remember who exactly he was. But I remember something…he kissed me. And I was drunk. So…I don't remember anything that had happened. **_

Chiharu thought. _A Hyuuga…My father? But what would a Hyuuga be doing at a bar. I thought they were strict. _Chiharu then thought of Neji and Hiashi. _Aren't all Hyuuga's like them? Strict and emotionless? _

Chiharu shook her head and read.

_**Dear Journal,Sep. 8**_

_**I'm pregnant. Yesterday I went to the drug store and brought a pregnancy test. I'm positive. I was in horror. Could this child belong to the man I met at the bar. Did we…did we have…did we? Could that man be the father of this child? Should I have an abortion…?**_

_**Dear Journal,Sep. 10**_

_**I decided to not have an abortion and I told Matomoshi about the baby. But instead of telling the truth I told him that it was his child. I felt so guilty, but I can't stand telling the truth. I can't stand it. **_

Chiharu turned the page and looked at the date. _Wow she didn't write for a long time. _

_**Dear Journal,Feb. 25**_

_**The nurse said the baby's a girl and that I might be ready to give birth somewhere around May 15th. Everybody's so excited about the baby. Matomoshi is so worried and concerned about me going out. He practically follows me everywhere, helping at any kind of trouble. We're still arguing about the name. I hope nobody finds out about the truth.**_

_**Dear Journal, May. 25**_

_**I'm worried. The nurse said the baby would be due at May the 15th, but nothing has happened yet. What's happening? This didn't happen when I was pregnant with Itachi.**_

Chiharu looked at the next date and gasped. _That's…the date of my birthday…_

_**Dear Journal,May. 31**_

_**Uchiha Yamcha is born. Matomoshi named the baby and I agreed to the name. The baby's healthy and as beautiful as ever. 7:48pm Yamcha was born. She's so beautiful. Itachi is excited to see his baby sister. I'm so happy…Yamcha she doesn't have those white eyes that the Hyuuga's have. Instead …she has exquisite and unique eyes. Her eyes…they're mismatched. One is as red as blood and the other is as green as the forest. Of course our family accepted her instantly. But I'm worried. What would the people from outside out family and friends do? Would they treat her like trash? What kind of horrible people would do that? An innocent girl and she's treated like a dog because of her eyes? I hope that never happens to her. **_

_She doesn't write daily does she? _Chiharu thought as she looked at the next date.

_**Dear Journal, July. 16**_

_**Itachi loves his baby sister. He's always making sure that she doesn't cost any trouble and that she is safe. And Yamcha is always crying when she doesn't see Itachi. When they grow older they are going to have such a strong bond. Oh how happy I feel. **_

_**Dear Journal, Aug. 12**_

_**Once Yamcha started walking, she immediately started running. She always laughs and giggles in joy when she runs. And Itachi always is running behind her, making sure that she doesn't trip and fall. And when Itachi goes to school, Yamcha is always behind him following, until she knows she has to stop so that she doesn't get lost. **_

Chiharu looked at the next date confusingly. It was May 31. Chiharu quickly scanned the entry. _Two years later…_

_**Dear Journal, May. 31**_

_**It's Yamcha's 3rd birthday. She's so happy. Itachi and Yamcha is excited to have Sasuke. All three of them create mischief so easily. They all have a strong bond. I have another baby. Uchiha Sasuke. But this time the father is Matomoshi, just like Itachi. I still haven't told anybody about Yamcha. And I never will. I can't bear the pain…**_

_**Dear Journal, June. 18**_

_**She's lost. Yamcha is lost. Nobody's found her yet. Itachi is silent and Sasuke is crying for his older sister. Itachi is always comforting Sasuke. I don't know what to do…what should I do? I feel so lost…Sasuke will probably forget about Yamcha. He wouldn't know who she is. He's still a baby. But I know Itachi wouldn't forget.**_

Chiharu turned the page and it was blank. _June 18 was the last entry. _Chiharu thought. She closed the journal and laid it on the ground. She kept looking at it. _What am I suppose to do with it?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Give the journal to Sasuke once you finish reading it. This will probably help him understand the situation."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Chiharu sighed and stretched. She stood with the journal and her book in her hands and started walking back to the academy school. _They should be out by now._

_**At the academy school…**_

Chiharu walked faster when she saw there was a crowd near the school.

"I'm sorry, I can't let these children go with you. They have no recognition of you." She could tell that it was Iruka.

"Their sister told me to pick them up. I'm here to do that!" A voice growled.

"Lemme go!" Chiharu ran when she heard Momochi's voice.

"Where's Tenshi-oneechan?!" A unison of two voices cried out.

Chiharu ran faster. She saw two men. Each of them was grabbing one of Momochi and Momiji's left arms. And Iruka was grabbing each of their right arms.

"TENSHI-ONEECHAN!!!" The twins screamed as they saw Chiharu.

Chiharu grabbed the kunai's from her weapon pouch and threw it at the two men.

The two men let go of Momochi and Momiji's arm and ran at Chiharu.

Chiharu took out her kantana that Iruka gave her and started attacking.

"Iruka take them away from here!" Iruka obeyed and took them inside of the school. She then activated her Sharingan.

"A Uchiha?" one of them said disbelievingly. "I thought they were wiped out except for two…"

"Now it's three!" Chiharu attacked and they defend.

Then she felt a kunai pierce into her upper right arm. She groaned. _I can't use my kantana with my left arm. _Chiharu sheath her kantana.

"Aren't you quitting a little to early, Uchiha?" one of them said in mockery.

Chiharu looked up and smirked. The two men gasped. She had her Byakugan activated. "Hyuuga? What in the world?! How can this be?!"

"Quitting ain't for me." She ran at them. She had a kunai in her right hand and three shurikens between each of her fingers in her left hand.

Before she could even reach them, something blocked them from her view.

"Huh? Kakashi?" Chiharu was confused. _What's he doing here? Isn't he suppose to be training-_

"Chiharu! We're here to save you from these Sand men!" _Sand men? They're from the Sand country?! _

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura go with Iruka in the academy school." Chiharu looked back to see that neither of them moved. "NOW!" They jumped and ran inside the school.

Both Kakashi and Chiharu faced the two men from the Sand country.

"What do you want?" Chiharu asked.

One of the men left his guard opened and removed himself from his fighting stance.

"Can we discuss about the situation? We don't want to fight." Chiharu sweat dropped. _Discuss…not fight? _She was clearly confused.

"Discuss about what?" She stayed in her fighting position.

"About those kids."

_**Inside the classroom in the academy school…**_

"You can't keep those children."

"WHAT?!" Chiharu yelled out. "And why not?" Her face was getting red by the anger. "I adopted them!"

"Yes, adopting is acceptable, but you could only adopt if you belong in the Sand country. Just like those children." One of the Sand guys explained.

Chiharu looked at the twins who were playing with Miaka, Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke in the sandbox.

"And somebody wants to adopt them." The other said.

"Who?" Chiharu, Kakashi and Iruka leaned over in anticipation.

"I do!"

Chiharu looked back and gasped.

_**Flashback**_

_**At the Sand country in the medicine…place!**_

_Chiharu entered the store to look for the medicine that Tsunade assigned her to get. _

"_Hi my name's Mai. May I help you?" Chiharu turned around to look at a young woman around her mid 20's. She smiled at the woman._

"_Hi Mai, I need to look for this medicine." Chiharu gave the piece of paper to Mai._

_Mai nodded and went around the back of the counter. "Here you go!" Mai smiled as she gave the medicine to Chiharu. Chiharu smiled back at her._

"_So what are you doing in the Sand country? I can tell from your headband that you're not from here." Mai pointed out._

"_Secret stuff. You know the missions." Chiharu smiled. "Just kidding I'm visiting a friend here." Chiharu backed up her cover. "Do you own this store?"_

"_No my grandmother does." _

"_Oh…are you married?" Mai asked out of the blue. Chiharu gawked at the girl._

_Married…me? Chiharu thought. Then she thought of Kakashi. She blushed. _

"_Iie. No I'm not married." Chiharu laughed and scratched the back of her head. _

"_Do you want children?" Chiharu smiled._

"_Yes. I want children. Don't you?" She asked._

_Mai's face went sad. Chiharu then was worried. "Yes…I do. But I can't have babies…I don't know exactly why but that's what the doctor said…" Then Mai's face brightened. "But I'm thinking of adopting!"_

_Chiharu smiled. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mai?! Is that you?" Chiharu stood and looked at the woman.

"Chiharu?!" The young woman's face lighted up with recognition. _It was Mai._

"What are you doing here?" Chiharu asked.

"Remember before I told you how I wanted to adopt children?" Chiharu nodded. "Well that's what I'm here for! I'm suppose to be adopting Momochi and Momiji."

Chiharu smiled and hugged Mai.

"Oh my god! What happened to your arm?" Mia exclaimed.

Chiharu turned her head and glared at the two Sand ninja's.

_**5 hours later…**_

Chiharu smiled as she walked to apartment. Without Momochi and Momiji. The adoption was done and great. Chiharu was happy that it was Mai who was adopting the children.

Chiharu remembered wiping the tears off of Momochi and Momiji's cheeks. She comforted them and they went with Mai. They recognized that Mai was a kind and generous person. Not like those other people at the Sand country.

Of course Miaka will miss them and the twins decided that they should be penpal's. And the deed was done.

"What're you thinking of?" Chiharu turned and looked at Kakashi. "You know they're going to be comfortable with Mai."

"Yeah I know…" Chiharu sighed. "I'm just really happy that it was Mai who was adopting them."

"How did you meet her exactly?" Chiharu told him about the mission.

"…But you could find that medicine…never mind." She looked at Kakashi.

"What?"

"Never mind-"

"No, no tell me…I insist."

In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was gone.

Chiharu growled. She then looked down at the book in her hands and sighed. _I gotta give this to Sasuke._

Chiharu started walking towards where Sasuke lives.

_**At the Uchiha mansion…**_

Chiharu knocked at the door. As she was waiting for it to be opened, she looked at the house. _Dude…this house is HUGE! _

She didn't hear the door opened until somebody talked.

"What are you doing here?" Chiharu jumped and looked at Sasuke who was glaring at her. She glared back at him.

"Hey! Show your oneechan some respect!" Sasuke did a little 'hmph' and asked once more. This time a bit politer.

"Just visiting my little brother. Oh here, read this and give it back to me tomorrow." Sasuke took the book and opened the door wider.

"Want to come in?" Curiosity leaked into Chiharu's brain. _I wonder how the place looks like._

"Sure." Chiharu walked inside. Her eyes widened as she saw how HUGE the mansion was.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. And her mouth was on the ground. She was gawking, gaping, staring, whatever. _I use to live here? Wow…_

"Want something to drink?" Chiharu shook her head. She looked at Sasuke.

"Can I look around?"

Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Why not?" Chiharu started roaming around the mansion. _Why did he smirk at me?_

_**About 30 minutes later…**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Chiharu screamed at the top of her lungs. She was getting frustrated. A minute later she's in the living room. The next minute she was in some hallway. Now she's lost.

She fell on her knees. Then there he was. Sasuke.

"How can you live in a place like this?" Chiharu yelled out. "It's too easy to get lost in!" Sasuke shrugged and left her.

She was alone. Once again. Chiharu hung her head. Her hair making a curtain from viewers.

Then the next thing she knew was that she heard somebody chuckling behind her. She felt the hair on her back and neck prickle. She also was alone…ALONE!

_It could be somebody who snuck inside a house. A kidnapper or even a rapist. _Chiharu shuddered at that thought.

She turned around slowly and cautiously. As she turned she slipped out a kunai.

It was…Kakashi. Chiharu sweat dropped and sighed. _It's just some stupid pervert._

"What are you doing here?" She put her kunai back in her pouch and stood.

"Just got worried. You took long enough just to give Sasuke the book and come back. I didn't think you would get lost in the mansion." Chiharu threw a death glare at Kakashi.

"As a matter of fact…THIS MANSION IS TOO BIG! I can't help it if I get lost. What if you lived in a mansion? Wouldn't YOU get lost in it?" She asked.

Kakashi looked up and sweat dropped. "I…do get lost."

_Eh? Do? _"You have a mansion?" Chiharu asked curiously.

"Yup."

"And it's not the apartment…right? Because that's to-" Kakashi turned heel and left her. He was gone. Which left Chiharu all alone. Once again.

_**A moment of silence…**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_**Outside of the Uchiha mansion…**_

"Sasuke thanks for letting me in. But I don't think I'll ever go inside again. It's too easy to get lost in." Sasuke nodded and Chiharu sighed.

"Oh…another thing, Sasuke?" Chiharu hugged Sasuke. He hugged her back. They stayed like that for a minute or two. She kneeled down and moved a strand of hair out of his face. She then grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Take it easy, bro," She ruffled his hair and left before he could say anything.

At the gate she turned around and waved to Sasuke who waved back at her.

Chiharu started walking back towards the apartment. As she walked she started thinking. _Now it's time to think of revenge._

Chiharu started thinking…then she laughed. _Perfect. Just perfect._

* * *

_Muwahahahha!!! I updated two whole chapters for this story! I'm sorry if i took forever. and for the other stories, i'm working on it! XD_


	14. The Perfect Plan

_**Chapter 14: The Perfect Plan**_

_**The next day…**_

Chiharu was cheerful and happy the next day. She had her equipment for the revenge she prepared the day before.

As she walked she saw Asuma. _Hahahaha, my first victim. _

"Hi, Asuma." Chiharu greeted him cheerfully. "What'cha doing?"

"I'm looking for a present…" Asuma looked like he was concentrating on the gifts in front of him.

"For Kurenai?" Chiharu finished.

"Yup…which one would you think she would like?" Asuma picked up a book of some kind of fantasy in one hand and in the other hand he had a flashlight.

Chiharu sweat dropped. "You're really bad in choosing presents." Asuma sighed and put the two items back in their place.

"Why don't you get her that?" Chiharu pointed to a music box. There was a glass ball on the top and it was filled with some kind of liquid.

Chiharu picked it up and looked underneath it. She saw the key and turned it around and around. She stopped and put it on the counter. The music was beautiful. And there was a man and a woman dancing as the music played.

After it finished, Chiharu looked at Asuma. He looked dazed. "Are you going to buy it?" She said each word very slowly.

"Yup." Asuma got out a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth. Before he lit it, Chiharu swiped it from his mouth.

"Wait! I remember something!" Chiharu dug a cigarette from her pocket. "Here, I got you something." Asuma took the cigarette and looked at Chiharu weirdly. "It's just a little present."

Then Chiharu looked down at her watch as if she was worried about being late for something. "AH! I gotta go! See ya!"

Chiharu ran behind a building and laughed. She then looked back at Asuma.

**Asuma's POV:**

Asuma shrugged and lighted the cigarette Chiharu gave him.

BOOM!

The cigarette blew up and left Asuma dumbfounded. When he looked to his left there was a mirror. His face was covered with black powder. He fell to the ground.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu laughed and laughed. Her stomach twisted painfully as she laughed too much.

_Who should be the next victim? _Chiharu then saw Gai.

"GAI!"

_**At the end of the day…**_

Chiharu was in bed and was laughing her butt off. She gave Gai a toothpaste that would freeze his face in one position. She can imagine him trying to teach his students with a smile that would blind their eyes.

And Kakashi. Chiharu she gave him the new issue of Icha Icha Paradise. But the thing was that the pages were all glued together. She saw him trying wrench the pages apart while holding her stomach in laughter.

Then Kurenai. She was the most hilarious one next to Kakashi. Chiharu gave Kurenai a yellow rose. And roses smell really good. But the thing was, **that** rose smelled awful. REALLY AWFUL! When Kurenai smelled the flower she screamed and threw it on the floor. Luckily Chiharu had a camera because she took a picture of Kurenai when she smelled the flower with the funny expression.

Chiharu laughed and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Chiharu stopped laughing and turned around slowly. There they were. Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. But Kakashi wasn't there.

Gai still had his face frozen.

"Eh…hehehe…hi," Chiharu said and tried to run out of the room. But somebody just had to be in the way.

"Kakashi-sense-AHHHH!" Chiharu was thrown on the floor. She looked across from her to see Naruto.

"What are you-" She was cut off as two hands clamped down on each of Chiharu shoulder. She looked up at Kurenai and next to her was Asuma. In the background was Gai.

"What is the worst possible thing that could ever happen to you?" Asuma asked.

"I remember her telling me that it would be wearing a two piece bathing suit." Kurenai said. "In the open. And in a matter of fact, today is Kakashi's birthday. I think you remembered since you gave him that one book."

With wide eyes, Chiharu looked at them. "You wouldn't…" her voice trailed off.

"And I bought one bathing suit just for you Chiharu," Kurenai dragged Chiharu to the restroom.

**Naruto's POV:**

He heard screaming in his restroom. His face was in horror.

Then Chiharu was thrown out of the restroom. And Naruto had a nosebleed.

She was wearing a yellow two-piece bathing suit. And around her waist was a small skirt that had ducks designed on it.

He looked at her face and saw that it was flamed with embarrassment. He ran out of the apartment, to tell the rest of the students.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was thrown out of the restroom. She looked at the two men to see that one of them were laughing (Asuma), and the other was running to the kitchen. (Gai)

She knocked on the restroom door. "Kurenai let me in!" From inside of the restroom, she could hear Kurenai laughing.

Then suddenly some invisible force was pulling her eyelids down. _I… feel so…sleepy. _Chiharu fell on the ground.

**Kurenai's POV:**

Kurenai opened the bathroom door to find Chiharu on the floor. She looked at Asuma and Gai with a questioning look.

"I put a sleeping Jutsu on her. Now…who's going to buy the cake?" Both Kurenai and Asuma looked at Gai. Gai had tears going down his face. They grinned.

"Gai, go get the cake." Kurenai ordered.

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto found the rest of the gang. They were hanging out at the ramen stall. But Sasuke wasn't there. That's good.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed out. He spotted her fighting with Ino.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shook Sakura. "Chiharu-bathing suit- cake-Kakashi-sensei's birthday-" He was cut off by Ino.

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura and Ino stopped fighting to listen to Naruto. They were interested in what Naruto was trying to say.

"Kurenai and Asuma-sensei are going to put Chiharu inside a cake with her bathing suit. And today's Kakashi's sensei's birthday!"

Naruto collapsed on the floor. He was getting dizzy.

It took a while for the others to get what he said.

"…WHAT?!" Everybody screamed.

"What's going on?" Suddenly Sasuke was there. A hand in a pocket and he was looking at them with a bored expression on his face.

Naruto opened his mouth only to have Sakura's palm slap on it.

"Nothing! Sasuke-kun. We are just discussing about-"Both Sakura and Ino said. But Naruto interrupted them both.

"Kakashi-sensei's birthday!" He finished.

"Hn." Sasuke began to walk away.

Everybody let go of the breath the were holding in.

"I'll go get him something, then." Everybody's eyes were wide open.

**Kurenai's POV:**

"How long will she be asleep?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

"Long until midnight. She then wake up." They both started laughing.

Both Kurenai and Asuma were carrying a large cake to Asuma's house. Inside the cake was Chiharu in the bathing suit.

But they have no idea that the students are coming.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura has been trying desperately to convince Sasuke not to go to the party. To give Kakashi-sensei's present tomorrow.

Then suddenly Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Why don't you want me to go?" Sakura was dumbfounded. _Think of an excuse think of an excuse._

"Because…" Sakura couldn't think of anything.

"Because Asuma paid some strippers to be there. And hookers also." Naruto said from behind.

Sakura saw Sasuke stop and turn. _Yes! Go Naruto! _

"I think I'll go tomorrow then. If you two are going then give my regards to Kakashi-sensei." With those words Sasuke left. Shaking his head.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "Where'd you come with that excuse?"

Naruto pointed to the poster on the wall. "I looked at that poster." It was the poster of Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura sighed and walked away.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi looked at the card he was holding in his hand.

My Place…Tonight

-Asuma

He shook his head. _I wonder what he has planned tonight. _He exited his apartment and started walking towards Asuma's house.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu groaned groggily. _What happened? _She then thought back. She remembered. _I'm gonna kill them. _

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in some box thing. She looked down at herself to see that she was still wearing the bathing suit. _Kurenai…I'm gonna get you back…meanie. _

"Oi! Anybody out there?!" Chiharu yelled out.

**Asuma's POV:**

Asuma and Kurenai were drinking water when they heard the cake talk.

"Oi! Anybody out there?!"

They looked at each other.

"She's awake already? But Kakashi isn't even here yet?" Kurenai exclaimed. Their plans for tonight would be ruined. They both looked at the cake to see that it was moving. Then a hand popped out of the side.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kurenai and Asuma ran over to the cake and pushed the hand back inside. Then a leg popped out from the opposite side. Kurenai ran and shoved it back in.

As Kurenai shoved it back inside, the cake began to topple over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Three voices screamed. (Chiharu, Kurenai and Asuma)

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu popped up her head to see that everybody including her was covered with cake. But she was less. There was only cake on her back and some on her arms.

She stood and walked over Asuma who was in her way. As they were on the ground, Chiharu headed towards the door. Before her hand reached the door, the door opened. There…was Kakashi.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi looked at Chiharu, who was in a bikini. He looked past her to see that Asuma and Kurenai were mixed with some cake and icing. They looked like they wouldn't be up for a long time. He looked back at Chiharu.

She began to turn red.

He teasingly looked at her body up and down.

**Chiharu's POV:**

"Pervert!" She smacked Kakashi on the head with the palm of her hand. But before the hand reached his head, Kakashi dodged and was face to face with here, leaving an inch in between their noses.

Chiharu became nervous. "Um…Kakashi…what-" Kakashi put his finger to her lips.

Chiharu turned even redder. She was getting embarrassed and nervous.

"…"

"…"

They both were silent. Chiharu sweat dropped when Kakashi once more looked up and down at her body. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" Chiharu opened her eyes to see that there was a lamp where she was standing from before. She was relieved. She also saw Kakashi looking down at the lamp.

Chiharu ran quickly to the restroom and locked the door. _I knew he was easy to escape from._

"You can't escape from me that fast," Chiharu turned around and screamed. There sitting on the toilet was Kakashi.

Chiharu slammed the door opened and looked at the living room. Another Kakashi was there. _Kage buushin no jutsu. _

She looked at the door, getting ready to run. But Kakashi was suddenly in front of her.

He held up a hand. "Yo."

She dodged him and her hand was just at the door. Then it opened.

"YYYYEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Chiharu quickly went to the side and saw Jiraiya run into Kakashi.

"CHIHARU!!! BE MY MODEL!" Jiraiya once again stampeded towards her.

Chiharu grabbed the nearest thing near her and threw it at him. The table crushed him to the ground.

"Hn?" Chiharu turned her head and saw Kurenai and Asuma getting up.

"What happened?" Asuma rubbed his head and looked at Chiharu. He then looked at Jiraiya who had a table on him. Jiraiya cheeks were red and there was drool coming out from the side of his mouth.

Kurenai and Asuma gaped. They then looked at Chiharu.

"Chiharu…you won't kill…right-" Asuma was interrupted.

"It was AAAAAALLLLLLLLL Asuma's idea! He forced me to join this stupid plan!" Kurenai yelled as she pointed at Asuma.

"Nani?! I didn't! You made the plan and forced Gai to buy the cake!" Asuma accused.

They both turned to find that Kakashi and Chiharu were gone. Jiraiya was still on the floor mumbling to himself.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu left Kurenai and Asuma arguing to each other. She knew that she deserved this. After pulling pranks on them. She sighed.

She then felt something around her shoulders. She looked and saw that it was coat. She then saw Kakashi next to her. Chiharu had a questioning look plastered on her face.

"It's cold and there the streets can get dangerous when people see a woman walking in a bikini." Chiharu sweat dropped. _That is so like him. _

But Chiharu didn't say anything.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi looked at Chiharu to see that she was stumbling from time to time.

"Stupid Sleeping jutsu," he heard her murmur.

He sighed and carried her on his back. She didn't weigh much, which was a good thing.

Kakashi saw that his apartment was close by. He sighed, because he too was getting sleepy.

As he entered his apartment in his room, he cringed as he heard every word Chiharu was saying.

"OMG! Thank you for the piggyback ride. My legs were killing me!" He could see her smiling even if he didn't face her. He was going to get her good.

"Um…Kakashi…you could put me down…Kakashi?" Chiharu asked.

"Nope…I'm gonna punish you," He said as he entered his room.

* * *

I'm on a roll here!!! Before i couldn't update at all because my internet broke down and i couldn't update the stories cause the were on my laptop. X( 


	15. Love is a Wonderful Medicine

_**Chapter 15: Love is a wonderful medicine**_

**Both Chiharu's and Kakashi's POV:**

_Punish me? Is he that mad about carrying me along the way? _Kakashi finally put Chiharu down.

Chiharu was still standing and she looked at Kakashi. He was still staring down at her. He looked so serious.

She was getting nervous.

"Um, Kakas-" She couldn't go no further because Kakashi removed his mask and his mouth landed on hers. He then broke the kiss. Chiharu felt her lips throb. Kakashi was staring down at her. And Chiharu stared at Kakashi.

_His face…it was gorgeous. He's…so…handsome…_

Kakashi moved her towards the bed, and she felt the back of her legs bump the side. "K…Kakashi…" she said nervously.

He leaned close.

"K…Kakashi," she said quietly. His mouth hovered over hers.

_Should I? He loves me…and I do too…_ But Kakashi's warmth surrounded herChiharu knew that she didn't want to stop him.

He looked so handsome.

"Kakashi," she whispered again.

Her fingers clenched themselves on his Jounin jacket, as his hands slid up to cup her face. His lips touched hers.

She was surprised. She really didn't expect this from him. Kakashi's always been so lazy… idiotic… perverted… stupid…loving… caring…wonderful…careful…

Kakashi broke the kiss and looked down at her with his one eye. Chiharu stared back. Normally she would have slapped him in the face or scream and yell at him.

"Kakashi," she whispered again, her fingers grabbing one of his wrists.

He bent to her again. This time he kissed her deeply and she parted her lips to allow it. He started to move down to taste the cake on her skin of her neck.

Chiharu was breathing heavy, her eyes closed.

Kakashi pushed her lightly so that they fell on her bed. He continued kisses on her neck, earlobe, and mouth.

Chiharu reached up behind him, tugging at the headband that was across his eye. She looked at his eye and saw the Sharingan. It was just like Itachi's…Sasuke's…and her own.

She then moved her hands on hair. It was as soft as it looked. It didn't look hard and stiff as if would look like from afar. Kakashi threw down his headband. He then shrugged off his Jounin jacket and tossed it on the floor.

"Chiharu," he breathed onto her neck after some time. His mouth moved to hers again and he kissed her with such a need that Chiharu couldn't push him off.

Chiharu moved her hands down Kakashi's chest. It felt all muscular and hard. She then ran her hands to his back.

Kakashi moved up to nibble her lobe.

"I've grown so attached to having you here in my apartment, Chiharu. When you went missing…I could have died without having you here by my side," Kakashi whispered as his fingers stroked through her hair.

He kissed her again and she let him.

"I could have too," she whimpered as he kissed her jaw line.

He then kissed up and down her throat. He continued to kiss her, moving down her throat and then back up.

Chiharu groaned hoping that this would never end.

Kakashi then made his way back to her mouth. Soon they were tired and gasping for breath.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Chiharu and brought her as close as she could ever be. He kissed her on the lips passionately and smiled. She was his.

_**In the morning…(Still Kakashi's and Chiharu's POV:)**_

Chiharu cracked her eye open. They were sleeping face to face, Kakashi had his arm circling Chiharu's waist and she had her leg thrown over Kakashi's body. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:16AM.

She groaned. She was going to be late with training.

She saw that she was in only her bra and underwear. Kakashi was only wearing his pants. His Jounin jacket was on the floor and so was his mask and headband.

Chiharu took the time to look at his face. It wasn't what Naruto was wondering about. Whether Kakashi had fish lips, or huge lips, or a wart growing on his lips.

Kakashi's face was perfect. Without the mask, He was drop dead gorgeous.

Chiharu put her hand on Kakashi's face. She traced the jagged line that went straight down on his left eye. Chiharu then kissed his eye.

"Wake up, sleepy head," She whispered.

Chiharu seeing that Kakashi was slowly waking, laid her head down his chest.

Kakashi felt lips kissed his eye, waking him up from his wonderful sleep that he hasn't had in years.

He opened his eyes and saw Chiharu's head on his chest. Lightly he patted her head.

Chiharu lifted her head, quickly kissed Kakashi on the lips, stood and left for the kitchen.

Kakashi was in daze. He then smiled. _How could I ever live without this woman?_ Kakashi stood and stretched. He stood for a couple of seconds looking out the window. He then went to the kitchen.

Chiharu still in her undergarments was cooking eggs and sausages. She saw Kakashi entering the kitchen. He leaned against his doorframe.

Chiharu was watching Kakashi and Kakashi was watching Chiharu. Chiharu blushed and turned back to the food. Kakashi smirked as he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm…smells nice," He mumbled.

"The food does smell nice," She responded.

"Not the food. You smell nice," Kakashi then started kissing up and down her throat. Making Chiharu lean her head back to receive even more.

"You-have-no-idea-how-much-I-love-you. I-love-you-so-much-Chiharu," Kakashi said between each kiss. At her name, Kakashi kissed her mouth.

Chiharu responded back. Then something broke the romantic moment.

_Knock-knock-knock_

They paused. Kakashi went and opened the door.

"Se…"

**Team 7's POV:**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were at Kakashi's house. Naruto knocked the door. Smirking and hoping that Kakashi would faint and get a nosebleed at his Sexy no Jutsu.

As the door opened Naruto got ready. "Se…"

He only reached that far when he saw his Sensei in his boxers. Sakura got a nosebleed and Sasuke looked away.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHERE'S YOUR PANTS?! WE COME TO GRANT YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY WITH YOUR GIFTS AND YOU SHOW UP TO THE DOOR WITHOUT YOUR PANTS! PRACTICALLY WITH YOUR BIRTHDAY SUIT!!!" Naruto yelled out pointing at Kakashi.

Then conclusions came to that little brain of his. Naruto's eyes were wide. "I know what you did!" There was a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"You and Chiharu," He crossed his middle and index fingers so they would entwine.

POW!

Naruto lost consciousness when Sasuke punched him in the back of the head. He then looked at his Sensei.

"Where's my sister?" He asked not rude neither polite.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu quickly hearing this ran to the room and changed into some new clothes. Or else they might have really suspected that she and Kakashi were…actually doing…anyways with the wrinkly clothes and the messy hair.

Chiharu quickly brushed her hair and exited the room.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the couch and Naruto was on the floor sleeping.

Chiharu turned her head and heard the water running in the restroom. Kakashi was taking a shower.

She greeted the teens with a smile. "You guys hungry?"

Naruto immediately got his consciousness when he heard the word 'hungry.'

"I am!"

Chiharu served three plates on the table. "Hey, guys, I gotta go somewhere. Tell Kakashi I left and you guys have a great day!" Before she left, some one called.

"I'll join you," It was Sasuke. She nodded. Maybe they can have some brotherly and sisterly quality time.

They started walking…and it was silent.

Chiharu was crying in the inside. _Sniff…not a quality time I was hoping for…_

"Did you read the journal before you gave it to me?" Sasuke said. Chiharu nodded.

"How'd you get it?" Chiharu looked at Sasuke. She knew that he knew.

"You know," She said.

"I want to hear it from you, though,"

"Itachi gave it to me in the forest, while I was reading a book," Chiharu looked at Sasuke. _Do you really hate him that much?_

"…"

"…"

It was silent. They neared the academy school. Then they were suddenly at the door.

Chiharu turned towards Sasuke. She hugged him.

"Take care, _oneechan,_" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You take care too, _otouto_," She ruffled his hair.

They waved goodbye from the distant.

…_**At the academy school…**_

Chiharu was training with Iruka, and Miaka was off at the side cheering them on. Yet none has any idea that they are being watched and observed at from above the trees.

"Kabuto-san, is that the girl…the Hyuuga and Uchiha one?" A snakey voice asked his partner in crime.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. This is the girl." Kabuto responded.

"What's her status?" Orochimaru asked. Each word sounded like a hiss.

"Mashitoma Chiharu, known as Uchiha Yamcha in the Uchiha clan. Age 17. Blood type A. Brothers are Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. Cousins with Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. High Taijutsu work, High Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Excellent work. She is currently above advance. Could have both Sharingan and Byakugan for about an hour and seventeen minutes. Is currently living with Hatake Kakashi. Been on two missions. One of the missions she was encountered by Itachi and Kisame. The other was…to get some cheap kind of medicine from the Sand. Two kids were with her but they went back to the Sand with a woman name Mai. Her sensei right now is Umino Iruka." Kabuto reported.

"How strong is she?"

"Above advance."

"Do you think we can take her just like that?" Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with a hard gaze.

Kabuto smirked. "Of course we can," He then chuckled.

"She makes such a better body than Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru smiled and left.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her upper arm. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. _Today was a hard day._

She turned and waved goodbye to Iruka and Miaka, and started walking. She blushed upon the thought of Kakashi. This morning and last night. She started running.

She face was burning, which was caused by her blush. But that soon disappeared when…

"CHIHARU! WAIT! STOP!"

Chiharu stopped running and turned around to see Hinata with a basket. She waited until Hinata caught up to her.

"(Pant) (pant) Bread (pant) and cookies…" Hinata wheezed out those last words and offered the basket to Chiharu.

Chiharu then felt guilty. "OMG! Hinata, I'm so sorry I made you run. Are you okay? What are you doing here? And so late?" Chiharu put a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata nodded her head too fast. She then pointed at the basket. "(Pant) Give to you. (cough) I'm okay. (Pant) It's good (gulp) exercise…must go (cough) Neji-niisan needs (pant) me to help," Chiharu watched as Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga mansion.

Chiharu turned around and started walking.

A twig snapped behind her.

Instantly she turned around, pulled out a weapon and looked at her status. No one was there.

"Huh?" Blackness covered her like a disease.

**Kakashi's POV:  
**

Kakashi looked at the clock from time to time. And every time he looked at the clock he was getting worried and even more worried.

Chiharu still wasn't there and it was 11:45PM.

_Is she at Sakura's house? Maybe at one of the girls' houses. Or even Sasuke's house. Itachi couldn't have taken her…better call Sakura._

Kakashi reached over to the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

RING RING "Hello?" It sounded like an elder woman.

"Hello, may I speak to Sakura please? It's an emergency," Kakashi said.

"Yes, hold on please…SAKURA!!!"

A moment of silence…

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's Kakashi-sensei. Is Chiharu there?"

"No, I haven't seen her all day," This just made the matter worse. Kakashi hung up. He then tried everybody else.

Once he finished he had one more call to make. He called Sasuke's mansion.

"What?" Sasuke didn't seem in the mood right now.

"Sasuke, it's Kakashi. It's Chiharu there?" He was hoping for a yes.

"No. Why?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi didn't want to worry any of his students. But he doesn't want to lie either. So the truth must come out.

"She's not here. I thought she might be at Sakura's house but she isn't. I called everybody else, but no one has seen her just recently. Hinata saw her at the end of Chiharu's training." Kakashi waited.

On the other line it sounded like a gasp. "Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"My curse seal…it's gone…." Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _What?_

"Nani? Your curse seal's gone?"

"H-hai,"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Orochimaru," He hung up.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu woke up groggily. She tasted an awful liquid in her mouth. She finally was able to peel her eyes open. Her eyes were wide.

There were jars all around her. They had human body parts inside. Organs, even animals eyes and hearts. She fought the bile that was rising in her throat.

"The project is awake, Orochimaru-sama," A creepy voice said. _Project? I'm a project?! What kind of sick man is he? _Chiharu thought wildly. She turned her head and looked at a man with glasses. She couldn't really see his features because inside was dark.

"H-huh," Chiharu felt Goosebumps rising all over her body. This was fear. And she was scared witless. She slowly turned her head and looked at a man who stood beside her. _This must be whom that man calls…Orochimaru._

Yellow eyes were looking down at her. She felt those eyes analyzing her. She looked at his arms to see that they were motionless. They didn't work at all.

"This body…is _perfect,_" He hissed. "Kabuto, prepare. Because I want this body now. Tomorrow morning…we will attack Hidden Village of the Leaf. They will all die and suffer under _my _hands." Chiharu gasped. _Attack Leaf?! No! _But she couldn't move her body. She was paralyzed. _The liquid, _she thought. She was only able to move her neck.

"O-Orochimaru-sama! Don't you have to wait for three months?" Orochimaru chuckled at Kabuto's question.

"Go to that drawer. There is a scroll in there. It is valuable and worth something expensive. The Otonin Five went and grabbed that from some ancient village. I researched it and found that it is a Controlling Jutsu. Allowing me to control their body and powers." Orochimaru seemed to be getting impatient because he screamed. "Get it now!"

Kabuto immediately followed his master's words. Getting the scroll he opened it and placed it in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru grinned sadistically and commanded Kabuto once again. "Do the hand seals." He immediately did that.

Chiharu couldn't do anything else. She was no longer conscious.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade didn't like what she saw. Sasuke's curse seal is gone as if it never did happen. And from what she heard from Anko is hers is also gone. This didn't look good.

It was still night. Kakashi and Sasuke came in fifteen before Anko came rushing in.

_Sasuke and Anko's curse seal is missing. What could this mean? _Kakashi's voice ripped Tsunade away from her thoughts.

"Tsunade-sama, I was just wondering if you have seen Chiharu." Kakashi said.

Tsunade froze. _Chiharu? I haven't seen her…the curse seal is gone… and Chiharu isn't here. Could this mean that-_

"Chiharu's disappearance and curse seal. Could it mean something?" Anko said. From the side of her eye, Tsunade saw Sasuke go ridged. She couldn't say anything. It could have something connected.

"I think…Orochimaru has just found his deadly weapon." She whispered.

* * *

I felt bad doing this to Chiharu but i gotta get some ideas!!! i have everything in my mind.


	16. Invasion

_**Chapter 16: Invasion**_

Chiharu stood at a high cliff. She looked down at the home, which she once called Konoha. Yet here eyes were dull. As if it were lifeless along with her memories. A lot have changed from Chiharu.

Her hair was no more glossy brown and shiny. It was a dull color of black. Her eyes were no longer mismatched with green and red. They were both yellow. And her pupil's had slits as if she had stolen the eyes of a dragon and replaced it as her own. On her eyes lids were purple. It wasn't makeup. It was just…there. Her skin no longer had a light tan. It was pale as if she was on the verge to hug death. Her description matches one very similar. Her description was-

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto stood next to his master looking for the signal to attack the happy village.

Chiharu/Orochimaru turned towards Kabuto. She/he told him, "The Jutsu worked." This was true. Orochimaru's body was concealed deep in the Sound Village. The ones that he trusts the most stood next to him, making sure that he was safe. There were also Buunshins of Kabuto there. Orochimaru was able to be in the body. Yet it was only his soul. If there was any damage that comes to Chiharu's body then it will also be inflicted to his own body. (A/N: It's similar to Ino's Valentine no Jutsu. Don't know what it's called in Japanese! Tell me!)

Chiharu was still there in her own body. But she's asleep. She will stay asleep till the one, who has caused the Jutsu, Orochimaru, dispels it. And he won't do that. He just has the body that holds all the power that he needs. He was invincible. He can now move his hands freely. (A/N: You might get confused, but Orochimaru is in Chiharu's body. He can move his hands but they're actually Chiharu's. If you don't get it then tell me so I would be able to explain it more in detail.)

And the most dangerous thing of all…is that he has both Sharingan and Byakugan. The bloodline from the clan which both hates one another. Yet two were in love from each. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. And now that he is able to move his hands he can do the Forbidden Jutsus and all the other dangerous ones so that he will kill. And kill he will. With both Chiharu's almost unlimited chakra and his own they were unbeatable.

Yet there was a catch to this Jutsu. If one uses it too long then the one who went into the body will stay there for eternity. And Orochimaru wasn't about to complain with that. He was just fine with that. But another thing was if the body was to get in any critical condition then the body and along with the members on his side was to die…immediately. (A/N: if you don't get it then tell me so I can make it more understandable.) He could now rule the Leaf Village and make them all suffer under his hands. Heh…such a pitiful village that's happy and jolly…it makes him sick.

"We attack now," Kabuto, The Otonin Five and the Sound ninjas immediately scattered to attack.

Orochimaru smiled. He and his deadly weapon will succeed in this attack. They will.

_**Somewhere deep in the forest…**_

"What's so important about this girl?" A masked ANBU asked to the captain.

"She holds both Sharingan and Byakugan." He responded. He wore a bear mask. (A/N: He is now called Bear.)

"Ooh, is she hot?" The Bear asked. The captain sweat dropped. He wore a hawk mask. (A/N: He is now called Hawk.)

"Dude, I don't think you'll even have the chance." There was another ANBU who wore a tiger mask. (A/N: He is called Tiger.)

"Yeah, I heard she's with Hatake," A ANBU with a fox masked said. (A/N: He is named Fox.)

"What? Hatake Kakashi?" Bear said astonishingly.

"Yeah, BUT she does have a good looking body. I saw her last time talking with the Hokage. And she was NAKED with only her undergarments." Fox bragged. (A/N: Chapter 9: Embarrassment.)

"No way!" Bear yelled.

"Way," Fox said coolly.

"We are to look for her. Not to check her out." Hawk said.

"Aww…so…when-" But Bear was interrupted when a kunai slashed in front of him.

Bear lost his footing from the tree and fell to the ground. Luckily he was able to flip so that he would land on his feet. Looking up the ANBU team looked at the infamous ninjas. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

They got their weapons out. "What's your purpose?" Hawk asked.

Itachi stood in front of them. No fear at all. "The girl…you were talking about. What happened? Why are you looking for her?" He asked.

Hawk didn't answer. He was silent. But Bear was talking nonstop.

"Dude! Didn't you hear? Orochimaru took her. Something about a new body or power. Psh, and I wouldn't be complaining if were-" Bear couldn't control his words. They were forced out of his mouth.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. All the ANBU members fell down to the ground. Unconscious.

"Orochimaru…." He growled. He immediately started running towards the Leaf. Kisame strayed behind him.

_**In Konoha…**_

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke clenched his fist. How can he be so stupid?! Chiharu's gone. She never did appear after the night she went missing. She was, according to Tsunade, being looked for by the ANBU.

_What if she never comes back? What if she dies? _Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking about that. Of course his oneechan will come back. She has to!

He slowly walked towards the meeting place where Team 7 usually met. At the bridge.

_Man, if I don't hurry up I'm going to be as late as Kakashi-sensei! _Sasuke thought. He then started walking fast. There standing next to the bridge was Naruto and Sakura. And miraculously there was Kakashi. Sasuke scoffed. Great…he was late.

Before he could say anything there was a loud sound like explosion far in the distance. All four got ready and went towards the sound.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade was working on papers when she felt a presence in her office. She looked up and no one was there. She then recognized the chakra.

"Itachi, show yourself!" She growled.

A moment later Itachi stepped up from behind the curtains next to the window. He smirked. "Took you long enough to notice me…for a Hokage." Tsunade felt a vein pop.

"Shut up! What are you doing here?" She commanded. He then went serious.

"Where's Yamcha?" At first Tsunade was confused. _Yamcha? _Then it hit her. _Itachi still calls her Yamcha…but we call her Chiharu…okay…_

"Orochimaru has her." Before Itachi could speak, Tsunade kept talking. "And he's going to use…her body to gain power. Just like he tried to do with your brother." Itachi felt anger boiling in him.

"Because she has the Byakugan and Sharingan…hmm," Itachi looked at Tsunade. "I have heard some news. About Orochimaru attacking the Leaf…but I didn't imagine that he would use Yamcha's body…never." Itachi lowered his head.

They both were silent. Then an explosion came off side to the outskirts of the Leaf.

Tsunade looked at Itachi.

"Itachi! Is this your doing?!" She yelled. Itachi shook his head.

"It's Orochimaru,"

**Naruto's POV:**

They were at the gate. Trying to fend off the enemies.

Naruto looked wildly to the left and saw that there were Sound Nins everywhere. Yet there was no sign of Chiharu. Soon enough the other teams got here and they started fighting.

Naruto was fighting off a fat guy. His other teammates calls him Jirobu. He had an orange Mohawk and…he was fat.

Suddenly a figure was by his side. The figure grabbed a huge sword from his back and aimed for Jirobu. Jirobu barely managed to get out of the way. The figure then looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at the figure and gasped. It was Kisame.

"NANI?!"

**Sasuke's POV:  
**

POW!

Sasuke was knocked back a few feet when Kabuto was above him. He smirked and brought down his heel down at Sasuke's head. Sasuke managed to roll over and jump to his feet. He was a few feet back giving a little distance for the fighting.

Kabuto was there his gray hair dancing in the wind. His glasses shining from the glare the sun was giving. Then he started laughing. Sasuke got angry.

"What are you laughing at?" He snapped.

Kabuto smiled. It was evil that showed in that smile. Sasuke launched himself at Kabuto as he started doing hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He put his finger to his mouth and blew. A huge fireball has created and made its way towards Kabuto. Kabuto laughed and dodged it as if it were nothing. He stood there up in the trees.

"Nice try Sasuke-kun, but I'm not easily that defeated." Kabuto then took out a katana. Sasuke eyes widened. It was no ordinary katana. It was what Iruka has given to Chiharu. The one before she left for her first mission.

Sasuke had anger showing in his eyes. "Where'd you get that?!" He yelled. Kabuto laughed. "Sasuke-kun, I will now show you how I fight." Kabuto He then jumped down and brought the katana straight down at Sasuke.

He dodged and then grabbed his Fuuma Shuriken. And threw it at him (A/N: is that what it's called. The weapon he used when he battled Haku or Zabuza. Something like that…please somebody tell me!)

It cut through Kabuto. He disappeared with a 'poof.'

_Kage Buunshin? _Sasuke then saw Kabuto running at him in a different direction. It was too late for Sasuke to do anything but watch Kabuto slice his gut.

Suddenly there was a fire that came from the right. Kabuto jumped back but part of his pants got burned. And his hand was on fire. He quickly patted his hand and the fire went away. Sasuke looked to his right and saw who saved him. It was the very same man who murdered his clan….

"Itachi,"

**Naruto's POV:**

"Aww man what is Fish face doing here?" Naruto said loudly. Kisame heard and felt a vein pop.

"Nani?! Fish face?! Alright Whisker Brat get your butt over here!!" Naruto then got angry. "Whisker Brat?! I'll show you Fish face!!" Just then a voice called out to Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't worry! They're on our side! And don't hurt them. Just fight along with them." A passing Tsunade screamed. But Naruto couldn't say any more because she was running towards the other direction.

"But why'd I get Fish face?" He bawled. Just then he turned and saw that Kisame was fighting Jirobu. "Nani?! Fish face don't take all the fun!" Naruto then joined the fight.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Foolish brother, you couldn't even escape from that worthless beings attack. Che," Itachi walked up to Sasuke and poked him in his forehead with his two fingers. Sasuke immediately whipped up his hand to his forehead.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything for his revenge, Sasuke looked

Itachi. _Chiharu-oneechan wouldn't like it if I kill him. _It actually took a lot of power for Sasuke to restrain himself from attacking his older brother.

Itachi noticing this smirked. "So foolish brother-" He never got to finish for Kabuto's Buunshin started attacking them.

From side to side, from brother to brother they both started fighting. Both on one side…one side…

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade viewed the fighting status.

Naruto and Kisame were fighting Jirobu. Sasuke and Itachi were fighting Kabuto. Kakashi and Gai were fighting Kimimaru, the one who uses his bones to attack. Shikamaru and Temari were fighting Tayuya, the one who plays the flute. Neji and Hinata were fighting Kidomaru, the man who has four arms. They both have the advantage since they have Byakugan. Using Soft Boxing will help them out. Kiba and Kankuro are fighting Sakon, the one who has two heads.

Tsunade was getting frustrated. _Where's Orochimaru?! _She continued to look for him.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Sasuke, what an day to start off. Hahaha…did you miss us?" Sasuke felt himself getting angry. "You were lucky that Naruto was able to help you escape from us. Hahaha…no wonder you were so weak and pitiful. Orochimaru-sama _almost _changed his mind about giving you power. Instead he did something else." Kabuto laughed monastically.

"What did he use?!" Sasuke was getting impatient when Kabuto kept laughing. Not bothering to answer. Itachi was also getting impatient and annoyed. Kabuto was surely not going to answer. A voice from behind answered for him.

"Hello, Sasuke, Itachi, Tsunade," Both brothers slowly turned around and saw the terror of their life.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade turned around at hearing that voice. Her eyes were wide open. There standing in front of her was Chiharu. But her description wasn't the same.

_Black hair, yellow eyes, pale skin and purple eye shadow…Orochimaru. _Tsunade thought.

Chiharu/Orochimaru chuckled. "Took you a while, Tsunade." Orochimaru still had his voice in Chiharu. (Chiharu/Orochimaru is she/he; her/his.)

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What have you done, you monster?"

**Sasuke and Itachi's POV:**

They stood there shocked. But they had quickly gotten over it when Kabuto decided to strike.

Not being able to do a double intake, both brothers got in arm in fighting and charged.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Chiharu/Orochimaru smirked. "I took over her body." She/He simply said. "This girl, Chiharu has both Byakugan and Sharingan. And she has a high intake of chakra. I need her body…it's definetly more powerful then Sasuke-kun's."

"Now, Tsunade…your fight is with me," Chiharu/Orochimaru smiled evilly and charged towards her.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi and Gai have just killed Kimimaru. Now they had to help out with the other students. Gai went and helped out with Kiba and Kankuro. Kakashi went and helped Shikamaru and Temari.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Chiharu/Orochimaru charged straight at Tsunade. Tsunade wished she wasn't there. Fighting someone who was like an imouto to her. It was painful indeed. But this was fighting for the life of the one who she who she knows dearly. And she will certainly fight for her.

Tsunade moved to the side and blocked the attack that Chiharu/Orochimaru kicked at her. She winced. _Orochimaru is much more stronger than before in Chiharu's body. _She thought. _This is going to take a while. Is there any way to get him out of her body?_

Chiharu/Orochimaru smirked and jumped. She/He started making hand seals. Recognizing the hand seals, Tsunade quickly moved to the left. But Chiharu/Orochimaru made sure that the Jutsu followed Tsunade.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Fire erupted from her/his mouth and towards Tsunade. The fire got Tsunade but she was quickly replaced by the Kawarimi no Jutsu. The Replacement technique.

Just as Tsunade appeared behind Chiharu/Orochimaru, she pulled back her arm and aimed it at Chiharu's/Orochimaru's shoulder.

Seeing this, Chiharu/Orochimaru quickly jumped before she/he got hit. Tsunade threw down weapons at Chiharu/Orochimaru.

"Kaiten!" The weapons were quickly blown away.

"Tsunade, I'm not that naïve. Now come and fight me. Or are you scared to hit this girl?" Chiharu/Orochimaru taunt. "Remember I will not go easy on you…" Chiharu/Orochimaru started laughing wickedly that churned the blood in Tsunade's veins to ice.

Suddenly wings bursted from Chiharu/Orochimaru's back. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"H…H-how did y-y-you find o-out?" She stuttered. It was the wings when Chiharu found out about them from the Sand country. Yet these wings weren't pure and white. It was the same color of what Orochimaru's people wear. It was purple.

Tsunade bowed her head down and clenched her fists. She then bit her lip. She snapped her head up and screamed in fury.

"YOU MONSTER!!!!!" She charged at him.

Chiharu/Orochimaru smirked and was hovering in the air. She/He began to hand seals. "64 strikes no Jutsu!" She/He then charged down at Tsunade. (A/N: AGH! Somebody please tell me what it is!!! The thing that Neji used at Naruto in the Chuunin exam!!!)

Tsunade didn't care if she got hit. She felt anger and rage deep inside of her. Chiharu was like a sister to Tsunade. And she wasn't going to give up so easily.

Gathering chakra in her hand, Tsunade prepared for Chiharu/Orochimaru's attack. He got closer and closer. Then she released it. She punched Chiharu/Orochimaru in the gut, sending him straight for a tree.

Her/His back slammed in the tree and spit out some blood.

"So," Chiharu/Orochimaru said in a snakey voice. "The game has begun."

Tsunade watched as Chiharu/Orochimaru stood. Her eyes widened even more when there was something that suddenly popped out of her/his chest out of nowhere. It was a weapon.

She rapidly turned her head to face a tree. And up there was Kabuto with a shocked face.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!! Cliff hanger!!!! I know you're going to hate me for this. XD Peace out!!! 


	17. Flashbacks

_**I WARN YOU!!! THERE ARE SO MUCH FLASHBACKS!!!! SO...YEAH...**_

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ONE OF THE REVIEWERS. BLDCVRKUNOICHI

_**Chapter 17: Flashbacks…**_

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke was breathing hard. Exhaustion was hitting him fast. He looked to his left and saw that Itachi was fighting Kabuto. It seemed like both of them were hitting the weak spot.

_I can't give up…not just yet. _Sasuke stood on his feet. He was wobbling from side to side. His legs were trembling. His chakra was limited. It was low right now.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to see that there was a katana coming straight for him. It was as if time was going slow.

Sasuke finally getting his wits back dodged the katana. But he heard something getting stabbed by it. And it wasn't a tree. He looked back and his eyes widened.

He didn't notice something when he was battling Kabuto. But everybody from the sound and leaf was battling each other as if they were in a circle. Itachi and Sasuke were in a battle with Kabuto in the middle of the circle.

The sword was the one, which stabbed Chiharu/Orochimaru.

**Normal POV:**

Everybody who was fighting for the Leaf stopped. All of the sound Nins froze in their position and fell over.

**Naruto and Kisame's POV:**

Naruto walked cautiously to check on Jirobu. He was about a few feet away when Kisame suddenly walked past him and checked Jirobu's pulse. There was nothing.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked. Kisame shrugged.

"Dunno,"

**Neji and Hinata's POV:**

Neji and Hinata were about to do the Hyuuga blood limit attack when suddenly the spider guy, Kidomaru fell on the floor. Both used their Byakugan to see that he was dead. His death made no sense.

Neji looked at Hinata, who had a confused face.

"What caused his death?" She asked.

He shook his head. The answer to them is never going to be answered.

**Shikamaru, Temari and Kakashi's POV:**

Shikamaru had her in his Shadow Technique. Temari was the one who put the bait in the trap. And Kakashi was the one who is going to finish Tayuya off with his Chidori.

Just when he is about to kill her, Tayuya' s eyes closed and her body shuddered. Then it was dead still.

Dispelling the Chidori, Kakashi went over and walked towards the sound nin.

"What gives Hatake-san?" Temari yelled from the side.

"Probably was too troublesome to finish her off," Shikamaru said lazily.

Kakashi walked closer and saw that Tayuya wasn't breathing.

"She's already dead,"

**Kiba, Gai and Kankuro's POV:**

Kiba, Kankuro and Gai-sensei were tired. They were finally able to kill Sakon and the twin brother off by putting them in Kankuro's puppet and killing them off with the sharp side of the weapons.

(A/N: In other words they didn't notice the surprise kill thing since they already killed Sakon and the twin brother dude.)

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Shino, Lee, Kurenai, Asuma and Chouji's POV:**

"…Wow…IT REALLY DID WORK!!!" Sakura screamed when all of the sound nins dropped dead.

"I didn't really think that that would've worked." Ino said.

"Me too," Chouji was munching on some chips.

"What happened here?" Kurenai, Asuma and Lee were walking towards them.

"It all started like this…" Ino said.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was fighting off the Sound nins when one all of a sudden threatened her. _

"_I'm going to finish you off, then I will cut your body into pieces that only the dogs will be able to find." _

_Sakura snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. _

"_I'M GOING TO KICK ALL OF YOU IN THE MIDDLE (A/N: Girl's you know what this is. And the guy needs this badly.) SO THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REPRODUCE UNLESS ALL OF YOU GUYS FALL DEAD!!!!" She screamed. _

_Suddenly all of them fell down to the ground._

_**End of Flashback**_

"…And that's what happened." Ino finished.

All of the sweat dropped. The irony…

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke looked at Chiharu/Orochimaru in shock. The katana struck her/him in the middle of the back.

THUMP!

Turning around he saw Kabuto on the ground. Itachi was next to him checking the pulse. He looked up at Sasuke and nodded. He was dead.

They turned their heads back to Chiharu/Orochimaru.

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade ran towards Chiharu/Orochimaru. Her/his eyes were still open. But now it wasn't yellow as Orochimaru's regular eyes were it was Chiharu's normal mismatched eyes. But soon the colors were flashing back and forth.

Blood was trickling down from her/his mouth.

"K-Kabuto…" Chiharu/Orochimaru gurgled.

Tsunade leaned down and whispered. "Leave, Orochimaru. You've done enough. Now leave."

Suddenly Chiharu's eyes were back to normal. Tsunade sighed. Orochimaru was dead. Finally he was dead.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was confused. _Where am I? _She thought. Then pain struck her. She can taste blood in her mouth. Chiharu coughed and a wave of pain struck her in the chest. She looked down to see that there was a katana coming out of her chest. Looking closer she saw that it was the one, which Iruka gave her. Her very own katana was the one that brought her down…the one that struck her chest.

She looked around to see that Tsunade was there looking down at her own hands in fear.

"T…T-Tsunade…." Chiharu started coughing and blood was all over the place. Chiharu groaned. The pain was unbearable. "Ts…nade…" The blood in her mouth made her gurgle.

"Don't speak, Chiharu. Don't worry everything will be fine." Tsunade assured.

But it didn't feel fine.

"TSUNADE-OBAASAN!!!!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Tsunade!"

"Hokage-sama!"

There were yelling's all around her. And she could recognize the voices. Chiharu felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to die. She doesn't want to leave. Not _yet._

"Tsunade," Chiharu grabbed Tsunade's wrists. She weakly shook her head from side to side. "I d-don't wa-w-wanna…die."

Chiharu started sobbing. So did Tsunade.

As Chiharu sobbed she could feel that each rack of sob she took in was hurting her chest. She looked at the cut to see that more and more blood was gushing out. It was as if it were a waterfall.

"I-I wanna l-l-live…I wa-wanna s-see Sasu…Sasu…Sasu…" No matter how hard she tried she could pronounce her baby brothers name. "Sasu…Sasu…Sasuke…g-grow…i…wanna se-see…every…body…grow…" More blood was leaking out of her mouth.

Chiharu took in a ragged breath.

She could hear everybody wince.

She could just see herself.

Blood leaking out of her mouth and chest, tears were gushing out of her eyes, and dirt was covering her. It was going to infect her cuts and wounds. Especially the one that leads to her heart.

"Chiharu…"

Chiharu looked up and saw the love of her life. Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi…kun…" She tried to lift her hand towards him but it became heavy as if it were lead.

She smiled warily when she suddenly remembered the ups and downs they've been in.

_**Flashbacks**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_All three students looked up to see Kakashi's alarm clock go off. It was 10:59AM. The student looked at Kakashi and Chiharu to see them stirring. They all sweat dropped. Including Naruto who had just recovered. Naruto's screaming couldn't wake them up but an alarm clock can?_

"_Hm…" They heard Chiharu sigh in satisfaction at she stretched out. _

"_Its…so early…" When they heard what Chiharu had murmured they all sweat dropped again. _

"_I agree…" Kakashi said sleepily._

_They looked at her to see opening her eyes. When her eyes spotted the three students they saw confusion in her eyes. Then they saw Kakashi looking at them with confusion._

"_What are you guys doing here?" Both Kakashi and Chiharu said in unison. Chiharu was the one who looked surprised when she heard Kakashi's voice. _

"_Hm?" She turned her head to see Kakashi. He looked back at her. She turned her head to the side, as if that was how to ask a question. Hm? What is he doing here? It takes a while for the brain to adjust to what is happening._

_**3 seconds later…**_

_Chiharu then realized what is happening and yelled._

"_Argh!" She then fell off the bed. Well not completely. Once again Kakashi's arm had saved her before she had fallen off the bed. _

_Chiharu was in daze. Then she remembered she was lying on top of Kakashi. Her face was burning with heat. _

"_Pervert! Lemme go you pervert!" But it was no use. Kakashi had a vice iron grip on her waist. _

"_Umph…stop I'm trying to be a gentlemen!" Kakashi said._

"_Gentlemen, my butt!"_

* * *

_Chiharu thought about that. Then she nodded. She's going to talk about it. "I'll talk about…it…now…" She tried to move but her knees buckled. She was lucky that Kakashi was there to catch her._

_He carried her to the bedroom._

_When he laid her on the bed he tried to remove himself but couldn't. He looked at Chiharu to see him holding onto his neck. _

"_Don't leave me…" he heard her say. _

_He couldn't do anything but lay next to her. That when she started talking about her nightmare._

_**Chiharu's POV:**_

_Chiharu woke up**. Hm…**she opened her eyes when she felt someone breathing in her hair. She was staring at someone's chest. **…Kakashi?** She looked up to see his face.** What's he doing here?** Then she thought of last night._

"_Oh…" **So he didn't leave me…**_

* * *

"_Kakashi…" a singsonged voice said from behind. He turned around to see Chiharu swaying side to side. He sweat dropped. **She's drunk**._

_Kakashi saw Chiharu trip and fall on her face. He cringed. **That must've hurt. **But Chiharu got up. She had a silly grin on her face. "Hehehehe…" She giggled. She fell again. This time Kakashi caught her and placed her on the bed. Hoping that she will fall asleep._

_This time she didn't hold onto him. He laid down on the bed next to her. He closed his eyes and started doing a little thinking. **What should I do?**_

_He opened his eyes and saw Chiharu hovering above him. The next thing he knew was that she was on top of him and kisses were flying all over his face._

"_Chiharu…" He was shocked. And because of his shock he couldn't do anything._

"_Ah, Kakashi-kun," His eyes widened even more as he heard Chiharu whispering. **Kakashi-kun? What's going on here? **_

"_Hmm…Aisheteru…aisheteru…" Then Chiharu kissed his lips. Kakashi was too shocked to do anything. _

_Then it seemed like forever when Chiharu rested her head on his chest. She was sleeping._

_Kakashi heard those words going through his head. **I love you**. Kakashi loved her too. The moment she went to Iruka to test herself, he felt something missing, when he went to train his own students._

_He hugged Chiharu and slept._

_**End of Flashbacks**_

The tears in her eyes weren't going to stop.

Looking above her, she saw everybody she knew crowding around. There they were looking like angels. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame, Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, Neji, Hinata, Iruka, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shizune, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino and Kakashi.

The perfect angels in her vision.

She laughed a bit then coughed out more blood. She thought about all those times they had fun together.

_**Flashbacks**_

"_Well, let's get back to the case," Tsunade said. "Since you have no memory of your past then it might happen that you have to place to stay. You can't say in the hospital cause some clients and patients need the rooms. So you can stay with-" Tsunade was cut off by Jiraiya._

"_AHH! Let her stay with me! That will be much easier for her and me! She can start posing for me and I can buy her more of those kind of clothes she's wearing right now!" Jiraiya yelled out._

_Chiharu had a horror written all over her face. "No! I would rather stay with this guy," she pointed to Kakashi, "then being 10 feet near Jiraiya!"_

_Tsunade smiled. "Then it's settled. You will be staying with Kakashi," _

_Chiharu froze. "Wait…I was just joking. I have money how about I buy an apartment!" Chiharu was taking any chance she can get._

_Tsunade looked at Chiharu. "I believe your going to be needing that money to buy some clothes," Chiharu looked down at her clothes. She sighed. She was still wearing the revealing clothes._

"_Okay, okay, I'll stay with Kakashi here then this perverted dude," Indicating it to Jiraiya._

"_Heehee, I'm not just a pervert…" Jiraiya wiggled his sausage like fingers at Chiharu. "I'm a super pervert,"_

"_Aah!" Chiharu hid behind Kakashi. **I'm getting creeped out man!**_

* * *

_She looked to see Naruto was happy and sticky. Naruto held out the glass container, which was also sticky. _

"_Hehe…" Chiharu grabbed the container with the tips of her fingers and started pouring the syrup into a different clean NONSTICKY container. Once she was finished the started making the pancakes. She heard Naruto babbling to her how good and sweet the syrup was._

"_Uh, Naruto, maybe you should clean yourself in the bathroom," Chiharu suggested. Kakashi's eye widened at this suggestion. _

"_Ah…Sasuke why don't you go and make sure Naruto doesn't get my bathroom dirty,"_

"_Hn…" And Sasuke went. There was silence. Then there were screams coming from the restroom._

"_Ah! You stupid idiot! You got the syrup all over me!" _

"_Well, if you didn't run into me it wouldn't have it!"_

"_Well, if you didn't stop so fast I wouldn't have syrup on me!"_

_Everybody was quiet as the two boys argued._

"_Ah…Chiharu…" Chiharu turned around to look at Sakura. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can I try the syrup?" _

"_Sure," _

_Immediately Sakura and Kakashi tried the syrup. Their face held the same reaction as Naruto. _

"_It's GOOD!" Sakura squealed. Kakashi tried to dip his finger in the syrup again but Chiharu rapped his knuckles with the wooden spoon she used for mixing the batter._

"_Itai!" Kakashi yelled out. He looked at Chiharu with a pouty look. _

"_No, save some for the pancakes. They taste better with pancakes," Chiharu then turn around to continue making the pancakes. Chiharu without looking rapped Kakashi's knuckles again. _

"_Itai!"_

* * *

_They were shock to find Kakashi's head between Chiharu's breasts. It seemed like time has stopped because nobody moved. Neither did Kakashi or Chiharu._

_Then all of a sudden Jiraiya popped out of nowhere and started writing on a piece of paper. Jiraiya said he was collecting some kind of data. But from time to time Jiraiya looked at Kakashi-sensei and Chiharu. Then it seemed like forever when Chiharu started stirring when she heard Naruto yelling at Jiraiya._

_**Jiraiya's POV:**_

_Jiraiya looked up to collect more data for his next book, when he saw that Chiharu looked at Kakashi with a shocked expression. And Kakashi also looked shocked. Kakashi looked down at Chiharu's breast._

_Is he going to put his head back there? Jiraiya thought. He was hoping more then thinking. When Jiraiya grew impatient, he stuffed Kakashi's head back in Chiharu's chest. _

_**Chiharu's POV:**_

_Chiharu looked at Jiraiya who pushed Kakashi's face back into her chest. Chiharu felt her face burning with embarrassment._

_Chiharu felt her blood boil. She threw Kakashi off of her and started advancing towards Jiraiya. There were flames in her eyes. Since Chiharu like weapons she used them and started attacking Jiraiya._

"_AAAAHHHH!!!!" She ran towards Jiraiya. She saw the scared look on his face. He was running away. (Anime style!) _

_When Chiharu missed she turned around to face Sakura. _

"_Sakura! Let me borrow your kunai!"_

* * *

"_Your getting better, Chiharu!" Iruka scratched the back of his head._

"_Iruka-sensei, what is so important that you needed me to come early? I was so cozy in bed…" Kakashi came up in her mind. She blushed but lowered her head so Iruka wouldn't notice. _

_She was lucky when he didn't. He motioned her to follow him. Which she did. He was talking to her as they walked. _

"_The Hokage wants to talk to you. She's deciding to let you go on a mission. I know you've been wanting to do a mission I could tell and so I told the Hokage. Since you're so good at fighting and I told her abilities, you know about reading lips and picking locks. Do you want this mission? Maybe I shouldn't give it to you…" Iruka said slyly. _

_Chiharu heard the slyness in his voice and started yelling at him._

"_Of course I'll do the mission!" She started babbling at Iruka. _

_Then she stopped. "Iruka-sensei, can you tell Kakashi and his students that I'm on a mission. And Miaka too. I don't want them to worry about me. And I didn't tell them about the mission,"_

"_Of course…" Then Iruka pulled out something that Chiharu didn't see from before. It was a kantana. _

"_Chiharu, since this is your first mission…I wanted to give this to you," Iruka handed Chiharu the kantana. _

_It was beautiful. The handle was red. As Chiharu unsheathe the kantana the glinted in the sun. (Yes the sun is up.) Chiharu inspected the kantana. In one side there was her name imprinted in the blade. On the other side there was a dragon. Rubies placed as the dragon's eyes and the scales were black opals. _

"_I can't accept this. I don't have anything to give back to you," Chiharu whined. _

_Iruka smiled. "Just come back safe and sound after the mission," _

_Chiharu turned to Iruka and hugged him. "Nobody's every given me anything so expensive. Thank you so much," Chiharu looked up at Iruka. Iruka was the kind of older brother that she wished for and never had._

* * *

_Once they were outside of Konoha's gate, Itachi started talking. _

"_Kisame, Chiharu, put on a Genjutsu. We're all going inside,"_

_She raised her eyebrow. _

"_We need to disguise ourselves," That was all Itachi said._

_Chiharu sighed and thought of her Genjutsu. She looked at the others._

_(Description.)_

_Kisame…_

_Amazingly didn't have his gills and discolored skin. Instead he had a nice tan and a muscular build. His eyes was a light shade of green. He wore black pants and a striped shirt. His hair was long and brown with yellow highlights. Chiharu cringed. Talk about gayness, people! His so-called headband was wrapped around his head. But the line wasn't there._

_Itachi…_

_Was a bit taller. His features changed. His hair was still black but short. His eyes were brown. Like Kisame, he wore his headband around his head. He wore black pants same as Kisame. His shirt was…(sigh) black. He wore black. _

"_What's with you and black?" She asked. _

"…_Hurry up…" Itachi said._

_She sighed. She did her Genjutsu. When she looked down she felt anger rising. **Damn Jiraiya!!!!**_

_She was wearing the same clothes Jiraiya got her when she escaped from the hospital. She looked at her skin and saw that she was pale. Her breasts were bigger and her waist was smaller. She had more shape in her body. But it didn't really make a difference from her own. Chiharu looked down and saw that her headband was wrapped around her thigh. She cringed at her Genjutsu. She looked up to see that Itachi and Kisame were staring at her. _

"_What color are my eyes?" She asked them._

_They looked at her eyes. "Purple." She sighed. Before, no matter what she couldn't change her eye color. **Wait why am I even doing Genjutsu for my eyes? I should remove them**. When she was about to do so, Itachi seemed like he knew her plan._

"_Don't remove them," That was all Itachi said. Chiharu sighed. _

_She lifted her hands to feel her hair. They were in pigtails. (Just like Naruto's when he use the Sexy no Jutsu.) She saw that it was a blond color. It was lighter and shiner than Naruto's. She sighed. **I'm a blonde….**_

"_Let's hope you don't attract too much attention. Let's go," Itachi started walking. Kisame had her kantana in his hand. She sighed. **I don't think I'm ever going to get that back.**_

"_Brat," Chiharu went berserk._

"_What did you say…Fish face?" Now it was Kisame's turn. He turned towards her. They both glared at each other. Sparks were flying in the air. None of them looked like they were going to stop. _

_So Chiharu raised her right hand and stuck out her index and middle finger to poke Kisame's eyes. But it seemed like he knew what she was going to do because he put his hand up in his face in a neat horizontal line so that her fingers wouldn't get to his eyes. _

_Chiharu glared and pushed her fingers towards him harder. Kisame laughed aloud. That made her even angrier. _

"_Quit it," Chiharu crossed her arms and huffed. Kisame chuckled and kept walking._

_Chiharu saw Jiraiya. And Jiraiya saw her. She has never been so glad to see him. That's when he ran at her and started asking her about posing for his book. She sweat dropped. So did Itachi and Kisame. Is that all he can think of? I'll look for someone else to rescue me. They turned to leave but then Jiraiya clamped his hand on her ankle. Holding her in place. _

_She turned around and started wrenching his hand off her ankle. She didn't like any guy touching her. Especially Jiraiya. An old guy. She felt Itachi and Kisame holding her upper arm, trying to pull her out of Jiraiya's grasp. She didn't notice Iruka and Miaka until…_

"_Chiharu?"_

_Chiharu froze in place when she heard her name. So did Itachi and Kisame. She looked up to see Miaka looking at her. She couldn't say anything**. I can't drop my Genjutsu around them. Itachi and Kisame might kill them without any hesitation…**_

"_I'm sorry but this is my sister, Imau (Chiharu)," Chiharu turned her head and saw that it was Itachi who spoke. _

"_I'm so sorry!" Chiharu looked at Iruka. "Miaka, Chiharu isn't here. She's…she went to a better place. But I would like to ask you," Iruka looked at Kisame. "Where did you get that kantana? I got the exact kind for Chiharu,"_

_While Kisame was talking to Iruka Chiharu was thinking._

_**They think I'm dead?!** Chiharu thought wildly. Chiharu looked at Miaka and saw that her head was down. There were tears falling down and drying on the ground._

_Chiharu finally was able to get out of Jiraiya's grasp and went to Miaka. _

"_I'm sorry, honey," She hugged Miaka. Then she put both of their foreheads together. Miaka was looking at her. Then Chiharu felt that the Genjutsu in her eyes went away. It showed her true eye colors. But she wasn't sure. So she ignored it. She felt tears leaking out of her own eyes._

* * *

_Kakashi sighed. He looked at the restroom door. It was quiet. He listened and heard a very light snoring. He smiled. **She must be sleeping.**_

_He crept up to the door and opened it slightly. He sticked his head inside and saw her sleeping against the door. She had her legs spread out and her arms were lifeless beside her. Her hair fell over her face, shielding it from the outside. _

_He went inside and picked her up. As he walked to his bedroom, he felt Chiharu snuggling up to him. He sighed once more and entered his room. He winced when he saw the soaked bed. He was going to need to change the sheets._

_He laid Chiharu on the floor and turned to his closet. Luckily there were two more sheets in there. He pulled them out and put it on the side. He changed the sheets. He picked up Chiharu and laid her down on the bed. In her sleep Chiharu immediately began to remove her out clothes._

_Kakashi turned around giving her the privacy, and he too began to remove his clothes. Leaving only his boxers. Once he heard Chiharu stop moving, he turned around and went under the covers. He looked at Chiharu._

_When she went missing he felt so lonely without her. He didn't know what to think when she was confirmed dead. His heart shattered at the information._

_He reached over to Chiharu and brought her closer to him. He held onto her tight but not as tight and slept._

* * *

_Chiharu was splashing Kurenai. And was laughing. She stopped splashing when she felt a presence nearby. So did Kurenai. They quickly did a look around and saw Kakashi and Asuma. They were staring at them. _

_Chiharu looked at Kurenai. **Did she see them? I know I didn't have enough sleep. But I did manage to stay awake. Maybe this is a dream.**_

"_Kurenai," Chiharu croaked. "Do you see what I see?" Kurenai only nodded. "Are you sure?" Kurenai nodded again. "Can you pinch me?" Kurenai went over to her and pinched her. It hurt. And they really saw Kakashi and Asuma._

_Chiharu grabbed two rocks underneath the water and chucked it at Kakashi and Asuma. It hit their forehead. _

"_OW!" _

"_Perverts!" Kurenai and Chiharu reached over their kunai pack and started throwing their weapons at them. They were throwing nonstop. They stopped when they saw what was in their hands. _

_It was their clothes…_

"_Kakashi…give me back my clothes…" Chiharu said cautiously as she held out her hand._

"_After you throwing your weapons at us, I don't think so," Kakashi said in a bored tone. _

_Chiharu looked over at Kurenai. She wasn't having much luck either. Chiharu looked up at the sky hoping that lightening would hit Kakashi. Then something white caught her eye in the tree. She looked closely and saw it was Jiraiya._

_Chiharu went to Kurenai keeping her eyes on Jiraiya. She tugged on her arm. _

"_Do you see him?" Kurenai looked up. Her eyes were huge when they saw Jiraiya. _

"_AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" They ran straight for Asuma and Kakashi using them as a shield from Jiraiya's eyes._

* * *

_She looked at the twins and felt anger. The poor children were a mess. Ragged clothes and bruises showing on their bodies. Their eyes held …no hope. No hope until they saw her. **These people in this village are cruel.**_

"_Your eyes…you're just like us…" one of them said. Ripping Chiharu out of her thoughts. This voice sounded feminine. She looked and saw that this one had long hair. The other had short hair. _

_Then without any warning, the twins threw themselves on Chiharu and started hugging her fiercely. Chiharu couldn't do anything but hug them back. _

_She hugged them like she never held anybody. She withdrew from them and looked at them. She put the hair back the ear for one and she swished the hair away from the eyes to another. _

"_What's are your names?" She asked them in a kind voice. _

"_Momiji." The feminine voice piped in._

"_Momochi." This one was a male voice._

* * *

_Chiharu awoke from her nap. She yawned and stretched. She rubbed her fingers together to find them pruny. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't want to open them. _

_She reached out her hand to grab her towel on the toilet. But she didn't feel her towel. Instead she felt something hard and muscular. She felt it a little bit more. Poking and probing she went lower. She felt the thing jump. _

"_Don't touch me there. That's my butt." A lazy voice said._

_Chiharu's eyes snapped open. She saw Kakashi sitting on the toilet. He was looking at her with such laziness in his eyes. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_You should do a little bit more stretching. It shows, you know, more of you."_

_Chiharu looked down. She was naked…in the bathtub. She looked back at Kakashi._

"_YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" Chiharu grabbed the soap bar and threw it at him. _

_Before it hit Kakashi, he poofed away and appeared next to her…in the tub. _

"_AAGGGHHHH!!!" She grabbed the scrubbing brush for the back and started whacking him with it. _

_He disappeared on the third whack and appeared at the doorway. By the time he was in front of the doorway, Chiharu had her towel wrapped around her. _

_She grabbed the hair dryer and threw it at Kakashi. It hit him on the head._

* * *

"_Itachi." She replied. She looked at the **older brother**. She looked at his hand as he pulled something out of his cloak. Chiharu raised her right eyebrow in question. _

_He pulled out a book and handed it to her. She took it without any questions and looked at the book more carefully. **Is this some kind of… journal?**_

_She looked at Itachi. _

"_This was our mother's journal. You might want to read it to find out about your past." Chiharu only nodded and looked at Itachi. Itachi looked back at her. _

"_You are still the same as before. When we were little." Chiharu nodded and still looked at Itachi. She smiled. Some older brother he is. **I guess he's still…weird after the sudden meeting.**_

_Without any warning Itachi leaned over and hugged Chiharu. Chiharu was shocked but she hugged him back. _

_They were hugging each other for a long time. Chiharu pulled away and looked at him. She brushed his hair away from his eyes. She could see a smile tugging at his lips. _

"_Ita-niisan, it's good to see you." Chiharu hugged him once more. _

"_Itachi-san," There was a voice up in the trees. Chiharu looked up and saw it was Kisame. She narrowed her eyes. She still had a grudge against him. _

"_We must go," Kisame then dropped down next to Itachi. Standing just behind him. Chiharu looked at him and nodded. "Fish face." There was a vein that appeared on his head. "Brat."_

_It was Chiharu's turn to have a vein appear. She glared at him and he glared back at her. Itachi's voice ripped her from glaring at Kisame._

"_I have to go. Give the journal to Sasuke once you finish reading it. This will probably help him understand the situation," Chiharu squeezed him once more and let go of him. She watched as Itachi walk away. _

_Kisame turned to leave. But before he did he smacked her on the head. "See ya, Brat. Wouldn't want to be ya." Chiharu gave him a chase. Kisame laughed and started running. Soon they were running all over the place. Chiharu smirked when an idea popped in her head. _

_Letting him run far from her, Chiharu removed a senbon from her hair and threw it straight at him. _

"_IIIITTTAAAIII!!!" _

_She grinned. Bingo. She looked from the trees to see that Kisame grabbed the senbon from his behind and threw it down on the ground. He started cursing. Itachi shook his head and looked straight at her. _

_**How does he know I'm here?** Chiharu thought. She then stood and waved. He nodded and started walking. Kisame was behind him, and then he yelled out, "I'm going to get you back, BRAT!!!" Chiharu shook her head and went back to the tree that she sat from before._

_**At the Uchiha mansion…**_

_Chiharu knocked at the door. As she was waiting for it to be opened, she looked at the house. **Dude…this house is HUGE!** _

_She didn't hear the door opened until somebody talked._

"_What are you doing here?" Chiharu jumped and looked at Sasuke who was glaring at her. She glared back at him._

"_Hey! Show your oneechan some respect!" Sasuke did a little 'hmph' and asked once more. This time a bit politer. _

"_Just visiting my little brother. Oh here, read this and give it back to me tomorrow." Sasuke took the book and opened the door wider._

"_Want to come in?" Curiosity leaked into Chiharu's brain. **I wonder how the place looks like.**_

"_Sure." Chiharu walked inside. Her eyes widened as she saw how HUGE the mansion was. _

_Her eyes were as wide as saucers. And her mouth was on the ground. She was gawking, gaping, staring, whatever**. I use to live here? Wow…**_

"_Want something to drink?" Chiharu shook her head. She looked at Sasuke. _

"_Can I look around?" _

_Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Why not?" Chiharu started roaming around the mansion. **Why did he smirk at me?**_

_**About 30 minutes later…**_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Chiharu screamed at the top of her lungs. She was getting frustrated. A minute later she's in the living room. The next minute she was in some hallway. Now she's lost. _

_She fell on her knees. Then there he was. Sasuke. _

"_How can you live in a place like this?" Chiharu yelled out. "It's too easy to get lost in!" Sasuke shrugged and left her._

_She was alone. Once again. Chiharu hung her head. Her hair making a curtain from viewers._

_Then the next thing she knew was that she heard somebody chuckling behind her. She felt the hair on her back and neck prickle. She also was alone…ALONE!_

_**It could be somebody who snuck inside a house. A kidnapper or even a rapist.** Chiharu shuddered at that thought._

_She turned around slowly and cautiously. As she turned she slipped out a kunai. _

_It was…Kakashi. _

_Chiharu sweat dropped and sighed. It's just some stupid pervert._

"_What are you doing here?" She put her kunai back in her pouch and stood. _

"_Just got worried. You took long enough just to give Sasuke the book and come back. I didn't think you would get lost in the mansion." Chiharu threw a death glare at Kakashi._

"_As a matter of fact…THIS MANSION IS TOO BIG! I can't help it if I get lost. What if you lived in a mansion? Wouldn't YOU get lost in it?" She asked._

_Kakashi looked up and sweat dropped. "I…do get lost." _

_Eh? Do? "You have a mansion?" Chiharu asked curiously. _

"_Yup." _

"_And it's not the apartment…right? Because that's to-" Kakashi turned heel and left her. He was gone. Which left Chiharu all alone. Once again._

_**A moment of silence…**_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

_**Outside of the Uchiha mansion…**_

"_Sasuke thanks for letting me in. But I don't think I'll ever go inside again. It's too easy to get lost in." Sasuke nodded and Chiharu sighed. _

"_Oh…another thing, Sasuke?" Chiharu hugged Sasuke. He hugged her back. They stayed like that for a minute or two. She kneeled down and moved a strand of hair out of his face. She then grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead._

"_Take it easy, bro," She ruffled his hair and left before he could say anything._

_At the gate she turned around and waved to Sasuke who waved back at her._

* * *

_Chiharu was in bed and was laughing her butt off. She gave Gai a toothpaste that would freeze his face in one position. She can imagine him trying to teach his students with a smile that would blind their eyes. _

_And Kakashi. Chiharu she gave him the new issue of Icha Icha Paradise. But the thing was that the pages were all glued together. She saw him trying wrench the pages apart while holding her stomach in laughter. _

_Then Kurenai. She was the most hilarious one next to Kakashi. Chiharu gave Kurenai a yellow rose. And roses smell really good. But the thing was, **that** rose smelled awful. REALLY AWFUL! When Kurenai smelled the flower she screamed and threw it on the floor. Luckily Chiharu had a camera because she took a picture of Kurenai when she smelled the flower with the funny expression._

_Chiharu laughed and laughed._ _Life was good._

* * *

"_I'll join you," It was Sasuke. She nodded. Maybe they can have some brotherly and sisterly quality time. _

_They started walking…and it was silent._

_Chiharu was crying in the inside. **Sniff…not a quality time I was hoping for…**_

"_Did you read the journal before you gave it to me?" Sasuke said. Chiharu nodded._

"_How'd you get it?" Chiharu looked at Sasuke. She knew that he knew._

"_You know," She said. _

"_I want to hear it from you, though,"_

"_Itachi gave it to me in the forest, while I was reading a book," Chiharu looked at Sasuke. **Do you really hate him that much?**_

"…"

"…"

_It was silent. They neared the academy school. Then they were suddenly at the door. _

_Chiharu turned towards Sasuke. She hugged him. _

"_Take care, **oneechan**," Sasuke said with a smirk._

"_You take care too, **otouto**," She ruffled his hair._

_They waved goodbye from the distant._

_**End of Flashbacks**_

Now this was her day to take her part as a Hyuuga. She must accept this fate and that this was destine to happen one day. She had to stop sobbing over her life and think about the lives that she had just saved. She must learn to let go.

Chiharu smiled at everybody who stood above her. She took in their appearance slowly and lovingly. They were all precious to her. They were all her precious family.

Suddenly Chiharu felt numb. She knew of this feeling. It was time for her to go. But before she felt herself go. She said in a weak voice.

"I…love you…guys…goodbye…" Her eyes closed and accepted her fate.

_**A/N: So much flashbacks...lol**_  



	18. NoNO!

_**Chapter 17: No…NO!!!!**_

**Everybody's POV:**

"No…She can't be dead…" Sakura began sobbing. The pain was unbearable. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata joined Sakura.

The rest were shock. There lying in front of them was the person which they loved as a lover, sister, daughter and friend. Now she was dead. And there was nothing they can do about it.

"No…" Tsunade muttered. "No…" She couldn't accept the fact that Chiharu was dead. "NO! NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Turning Chiharu over, Tsunade took out the katana. She threw it far away from her. She then began working on Chiharu. Healing. She began to heal Chiharu and this depended on her. She was one of the top medic nins. And now it was time to do something that she wanted back.

The katana had just missed her spinal core. But it pierced her lungs. Tsunade began.

_She could be drowning in her blood right now…She_ thought. Shizune was by her side.

"Tsunade…" Shizune started.

Tsunade looked at Shizune. She then looked back at Chiharu. Nothing was healing. It was as if the body was refusing to absorb chakra. It didn't want it. It was as if the body was too tired of living…it wanted some rest. For the first time in such hard work.

This was a day that was dreadful for the people of Konoha.

The thing was…Chiharu wasn't breathing. Her face was lifeless, emotionless, and painless. There was no sign of life in her.

"Come on Chiharu…" Tsunade began to cry. Her tears were falling down from her face. "You can do it…" There still wasn't any sign. Tsunade put a hand on Chiharu's cheek. It was so cold and hard.

"Chiharu…Chiharu…please wake up…Chiharu…Chiharu…don't joke around…" No one had the heart to stop Tsunade. She couldn't do anything. This was the third person that was close to her…who died from her hands. And she was only able to save one. Naruto.

"Chiharu…oneechan…" Sasuke clenched his fists. There were tears falling down his face. His eyes held raw pain and agony.

"…" Itachi's face was emotionless. But his eyes too…were painful to look at. His sister…his imouto that he tried hard to look for…was dead.

Tsunade looked down at her hands in defeat. The fingertips were ripped and bloody, from the chakra that were useless to use. But she was numb. She couldn't do anything. She brought her hands up to her face and cried.

"Tsunade-obaasan…" Tsunade looked up at Naruto. He was looking past her and at Chiharu. Tsunade looked back at Chiharu and gasped. There she was breathing as if she had her whole life. As if she had escaped Death.

Tsunade smiled and held Chiharu's hand. "You're alive…" Her voice trailed off. She immediately started pumping chakra into her…with Shizune at her side.

* * *

A/N: Hey!! This is short but I'm putting in another chapter!!!! XD I just couldn't put them together!!! XD 


	19. Plug Her Out

_**Chapter 18: Plug Her Out.**_

_**In Konoha's hospital…3 months later…**_

Fortunately Chiharu was able to get out of the death state. Yet unfortunately she fell into coma. She had to depend on life support to breath air. Her heart is very weak at this moment. She has suffered from mental head trauma because of the Jutsu Orochimaru performed. There might even be a possibility that she might have amnesia, since Orochimaru invaded her mind.

Since Chiharu was in coma, she had to be fed with tube that went down her throat and went to her stomach. Using the restroom, nurses had to help out. And when the curse of the month came it was up to the nurses to change it. She was practically a vegetable.

Many things have changed during the months she was in coma. Naruto and Hinata was a couple. Neji and Tenten was a couple. Ino and Shikamaru was a couple. Sasuke and Sakura was a couple. Jiraiya will never quit peeking at the women's bath. Tsunade was still Hokage with Shizune at her side. Sakura was training under Tsunade. Naruto was training under Jiraiya and Sasuke was training on his own.

Tsunade has granted the permission for Itachi and Kisame to enter Konoha to visit Chiharu from time to time. But somebody from a higher level had to accompany them no matter what.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai, Asuma, Itachi and Kisame went to visit Chiharu. Yet Itachi and Kisame were under a Genjutsu, disguising themselves from the eyes of the villagers. The others couldn't make it. They had a busy day today!

"OBAASAN!!!" Kakashi sighed as Naruto ran towards the hospital.

Tsunade growled and punched the annoying blond in the face. SCORE! He flew back at the door.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stepped over him. Kisame smirked. The rest just shook their heads. Kakashi then said in a lazy voice. "Ma, Naruto you should know that you'll always be getting hit in the head if you call her that." Naruto just groaned.

"So you guys going to visit Chiharu?" Tsunade asked. As she asked she looked at the flowers that they held.

"Yeah!!!" Naruto forgetting his wound he jumped in the air and ran towards where Chiharu was staying. All of them sighed. "Go visit her. I have a patient to tend to." Tsunade left.

_Something's not right, _Kakashi thought. The look on Tsunade's face didn't look pleasant. _It was as if-, _Kakashi's thoughts were ripped from him.

"NANI?!" Everybody recognized that voice. It was Naruto. And something was not right.

They raced towards Chiharu's room to see that there was Naruto bawling as he hugged the flowers he bought for Chiharu. There standing above him was a nurse with Shizune. It looked like Shizune was crying.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi looked at Shizune. Her eyes were puffy. "Shizune-san, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Chiharu's been in coma for three months…at this rate she'll never wake up," Shizune was sniffling.

Everybody was shock. _Never wake up? _Kakashi thought.

"Shizune-san," This was Itachi speaking. But he dropped his Genjutsu. The other nurse was not surprised. She was aware of this.

Kisame seeing no reaction from the nurse also dropped his Genjutsu. Shizune motioned the nurse to leave the room.

"What does that mean?" Itachi asked.

"It means…if she doesn't wake up in three months…she'll never wake up…and that means that we might have to take her off of the life support."

CRASH!

Sakura dropped the flower vase she was holding. Her eyes were wide opened.

There was silence. Then there were the arguments.

"WHAT?!" Kisame yelled. "The brat can't die yet!"

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT CHIHARU DO DIE!!!" Naruto bawled.

"You can't do that!" Tenten and Kurenai screamed.

"…" Neji and Sasuke were stunned.

"…N-no…" Hinata stuttered.

Sakura shook her head as if she wanted those thoughts out of her head.

Itachi and Kakashi were the ones who stayed calm.

"Doesn't she have more time to stay on life support?" Itachi asked. Shizune shook her head.

"Even if she stayed on life support, she can die any time now." She explained. "I'm sorry. We're going to have to pull the plug in 30 minutes." She then left, so that the group can stay with Chiharu.

The group looked at Chiharu solemnly.

It was true. She really did need the life support. Chiharu was breathing hard. Sucking in all the air that she could get.

Naruto was the first to recover from the shock. He walked over to Chiharu's bed and laid down his yellow flower next to her.

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Chiharu, I know you can make it. You're strong. Ever since you hit Kakashi-sensei when he said something you didn't like." Naruto began to cry. He quickly wiped his tears and went back to the group. He didn't want them to know that he was crying. He wanted to show them that he was strong.

Tenten was the next one who talked to Chiharu.

**Tenten's POV:**

Tenten laid her blue flower next to the yellow flower that Naruto put on the bed. She then began to talk to Chiharu.

"Do you remember that day…when we were sparring together you pulled out a golden kunai and gave it to me? Ha…I was happy. I always did value that weapon. I kept it next to my bed and on my drawer." Tenten forced a painful smile on her face.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Everybody had his or her turn to quietly speak to Chiharu. The door opened and everybody looked. It was Shizune. Her face was so shiny from the trails the tears left.

"Gomenasai, demo-" She was cut off by Naruto. (A/N: She said, "Sorry, but-")

"NNNNNOOOO!!!!!! Shizune-oneechan, you can't do this!!!! I won't let you!!!" Shizune was crying even harder. She did some motion with her hands and there were buff men that entered the room. One of them held Naruto down.

Kakashi's eyes widened. They were going to restrain anyone who doesn't want Chiharu to be plugged.

Everybody was fighting. They screamed, yelled and kicked.

Sakura, Kurenai, Hinata and Tenten were sobbing in the back. Naruto, Sasuke were trying to fight and get through the buff men. Itachi, Kisame, Asuma, Neji and Kakashi stood there, knowing that they couldn't do anything.

"Ugh…." Everybody was quiet. They looked towards the hospital bed to see that some flowers were falling. Chiharu was moving.

Her eyes opened. They were mismatched. Red and green. The buffed men left the hospital room. (A/N: Ano…they were kind of useless.)

Everybody crowded around Chiharu, who looked up at them with wide eyes. It was clear she was confused.

_Dear God…no…no…oh god no…_Kakashi thought. From the looks of it he knew that Chiharu has once again gotten-

"Who are you guys?"

-Amnesia.

* * *

A/N: OH MY LORDIE!!! chiharu forgot about them already??? NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOo!!!!!! 


	20. Will you

_**Chapter 19: Will you-**_

**Everybody's POV:**

Everybody looked at her in disbelief. _She has amnesia…_Kakashi thought. Suddenly Chiharu started laughing. It was more like giggling since she was still on the life support.

"Do you guys really believe that I would have amnesia? You guys should know that nothing could make the one and only Chihar-OW!!!" Itachi poked Chiharu in the forehead with his two fingers.

"Brat," Kisame muttered.

"DIE!!!!" Kurenai tired to pounce on Chiharu but Asuma was holding her off.

Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata just stood there. Shock. They all were still getting over the joke.

"WWWWAHHHHH!!!!" Kurenai escaped from Asuma and clung onto Chiharu's neck with all the might that she could muster. Chiharu's face turned red...then purple.

"Um…Kurenai, I don't think Chiharu can breathe," Asuma said. Kurenai then was able to release her.

**Chiharu's POV:**

_Am I __**that**__ weak? _She thought. She must be really weak since Kurenai was able to hug her in a bear hug.

She looked at everybody in the room. The then looked at the room. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was…that I was with…" Her face grimaced. _Orochimaru…_She thought.

"He's dead." Tsunade said.

"Who's dead?" Chiharu felt her throat tighten.

"Orochimaru."

"Oh." The tightening experience in her throat released. _That bastard deserved to die._

Chiharu looked down at her bed to see that there were roses surrounding her that she failed to notice from before. "Eh?" She picked some of them up. It was funny, because they were heavy. Chiharu looked up to the others. "Who gave these to me?"

"We did." Everybody chorused.

"Uh, Kakashi didn't you want to talk to Chiharu?" Tsunade laughed and ushered everyone out of the room. She turned around and looked at Kakashi. "Good luck." She winked at him and left the room.

Chiharu glared at Kakashi. "Oh, now Tsunade's hitting on you now, huh?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He had one of his hands in his pockets. He fingered the funky box inside his pocket.

**Kakashi's POV:**

_Oh boy, _He thought. _This is going to be __**the**__ day. _Kakashi went to the chair next to Chiharu's bed. "Chiharu-"

"Were you cheating on me?"

Kakashi was appalled. Him…cheating on…her? NEVER! "Chiharu, you know that I would never do that. I love you, too much. Way too much." Kakashi looked at her to see that she had her hands clapped together and under her chin. Her eyes twinkled.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded. And brought the thing out of his pocket. The Jounin vest pocket.

BAM!

"ITAI!" Kakashi rubbed his head gingerly. "Why'd you do that for?"

Chiharu waved his precious Icha Icha Paradise book in his face. "If you love me so much, you must ditch this book!"

"But-" Kakashi protested.

"NO BUTS!" She yelled.

_Wow…even if she's been in coma for 3 months __**and**__ with life support, she can yell pretty loud. _He thought.

"But how are we going to practice some moves for our honeymoon?" Kakashi said.

"Huh?" That caught her off guard. Her eyes were wide with confusion. "Kakashi, what do you mean?" Kakashi held up his hand to silence her.

He then moved the chair and knelt down on one knee. He got out the box from his pocket that's been bugging him all day.

"Uchiha…or Hyuuga Yamcha," He started out horrible. He had to use her maiden name. "Will you give me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me and bearing my children?" He asked.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Tears were leaking from her eyes. _He asked…me…to marry him. _She smiled widely. "Of course, I give you, Hatake Kakashi, the honor to be my husband."

She saw that Kakashi smiled beneath that mask and stand up from his kneeling position. He stood up next to the bed and pulled down his mask. He then bend down and kissed her. Neither of them realized the machine next to Chiharu going crazy.

BEEP……….BEEP………….BEEP…….BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP-BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP -

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!**

_**Outside the hospital room…**_

**Tsunade's POV:**

Tsunade smiled proudly. She knew what Kakashi bought and she believed now was the perfect time.

"Ano, Obaasan, why are you smiling?" Naruto asked.

She ignored him and kept smiling.

As she smiled she realized that there were three nurses running towards her. Her smile left her face and she stood. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Chiharu-san." One of the nurses said. "Her breathing system is going crazy. It's saying that she's not breathing."

"NANI?!"

Everybody ran inside to see Kakashi kissing Chiharu.

"AAAHHH!! KAKASHI YOU'RE GOING TO KILL CHIHARU WITH YOUR INTOXICATED DEADLY KISSES!!!" Naruto screamed. That got the Uchiha brother's attentions.

"Nani?!" Sasuke looked at his teacher to see him kissing his sister. "Kakashi-sensei, she can't breathe!"

"…" Itachi watched and shook his head from side to side. Kakashi was going to be the cause of his imouto's death.

Finally when the machine was finally down to its regular beat, the other three nurses left. It left them with everybody looking at the newly couple.

Tsunade, seeing the ring Chiharu was holding, grinned. She then ushered them outside once more.

"Aw, Obaasan! What if Kakashi-sensei does something naughty to Chiharu-chan?" Naruto asked with a mischievous smile.

Suddenly, Naruto dropped down unconscious to reveal a pissed off Uchiha. It was the younger one. The older one had no expression on his face.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered and dragged Naruto out of the room.

**Chiharu's POV:**

She smiled gently towards Kakashi. "So…"

Kakashi cocked his head to the left in questioning. "So?"

"When's the wedding?"

* * *

A/N: It's really short but there's an epilogue: review it please!!! 


	21. Epilogue: The Hatake's Wedding

_**Chapter 21: Epilogue…The Hatake's wedding.**_

"Where is he???!!!!" Tsunade screamed. She was wearing a low cut green dress that showed her HUGE cleavage.

"OMG! When I see Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to kill him!!!!" Fire practically came out of Sakura's eyes. She wore a red dress with pink sakura petals dancing on it.

Both of them stormed off to find the groom.

"Does he always have to be late?? Even at his own wedding?" Naruto asked as he was sitting down next to Kiba in the church's bench. Kiba shrugged.

"See, that is why I would be better off with Uchiha's sister." Kiba crossed his arms across his chest and nodded. Soon he became unconscious.

"Eh? SASUKE-TEME!!!" Naruto screamed. Behind them, Sasuke and Neji were sitting down on the chair.

"Hm, Dobe."

Before they could argue, Neji interrupted them.

"I heard Hatake-san isn't here yet."

Naruto nodded. "Hm. Sakura-chan and obaasan is looking for him right now." Neji nodded. Naruto then realized something. "Hey where's Chiharu-chan?"

"Stupid, the bride can't be seen before the wedding or else it's going to become bad luck." Kiba said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OKAY, WHO SAW THE BRIDE??!!" Naruto screamed.

BONK!

Naruto fell unconscious. Sasuke shook his head from side to side. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled softly as her stood in front of the mirror. Suddenly her image changed. She was nervous and there was butterflies dancing in her stomach all over the place. _Take in a deep breathe…and let it all out. _She smiled and looked back in the mirror. Her face was deadpanned.

"HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS?!" She screamed and went down to her knees.

"Hm, I never thought that getting married was going to make you stop. Sure, fighting S-Class Missing Nin's but getting married you are stuck."

"Huh?" Chiharu turned around and her eyes went all glittery. "ITACHI!!!" She ran up to him and glomped him.

"I NEED HELP!!" She bawled. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!"

"Do what you always do…" Itachi started.

She looked at him with a questioning face. "What do I always do?"

"Mess up."

POW!

Chiharu hit Itachi in the abdomen. "I don't always mess up! I…only sometimes!" She glared at him as she was walking around in her dress. Her dress was white with a veil covering her face. Her top of the dress was cut down to a V shape so that some parts of her cleavage showed. The bottom of the dress was flowing down at the floor and some parts of it dragged on the ground. The middle of the dress was tight so that it showed her curves.

Itachi glared at Chiharu. "What's with the dress?"

"Hm." Chiharu looked at her dress and glared Itachi back. "What's wrong with the dress?" She took a step towards him. "I picked it out!"

Itachi took a while. "It's too…low…" He motioned to her chest. "I could see your cleavage."

She looked at Itachi with a stupefied face. "Are you serious? You dumbnut! Its suppose to be like that!"

"Dumb…nut?" Itachi said slowly. He looked at her emotionlessly. "You're very lucky that you're my sister."

Before Chiharu could say anything, someone came inside.

"Chiharu-chan, it's time!" A girl yelled.

"…"

"…NOOOO!!! I'M NOT READY!!" Chiharu was pulling her hair out.

"Chiharu-chan, you can stay here as long as you want till you're ready. Okay?"

Chiharu nodded fastly. "Okay!"

Itachi shook his head. _Big mistake…_

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi…was under the tree of the nearby park next to the church.

He looked up at the sky. _Nope, it's still too early to go. _He turned to his book in his hand and turned to page. He was reading…

Icha Icha Paradise.

**Sakura's POV:**

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" She growled. Everybody was who near her in the benches started scooching away.

"Both the bride and the groom are late." Neji looked at his clock. "It's been 30 minutes. The wedding was suppose to be here half an hour."

SUDDENLY!!!

"Dun-du-du-du!" The piano started playing.

Everybody turned and saw-

A random guy. The piano stopped.

"Uh…did anyone order pizza?" He asked.

"Stupid! He's suppose to bring it around the chapel!" Naruto smacked his head. "I should've never trusted him."

Everybody around him looked at him. "You were going to eat DURING the wedding?" Sakura growled.

"Uh…" Naruto smiled nervously.

BAM!

He went unconscious.

"DUN-DU-DU-DU!" The piano played again and everybody turned to see that Chiharu was walking down the aisle.

"Now where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered.

"What the-?! How did he get there so fast?"

Everybody whipped their heads around and saw that Kakashi was standing there…with his mask.

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu smiled at everybody as she was walking down the aisle with Iruka at her side. Since her father was dead, the closest person must take his place next to her.

"Chiharu you look really nervous." Iruka said.

She was smiling and looking at everybody. "I am nervous!" She whispered back.

Once she reached Kakashi, Iruka went down and sat down in the front seat of the church.

Now…the wedding ceremony was to begin.

_**Skipping the boring parts…to the after party…**_

**Normal POV:**

"WOO-HOO!!! Free beer!!!" Naruto was jumping ever like a rubber ball bouncing off the walls.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura pulled back her fist and punched Naruto when he came her way. He grabbed his nose in agony and screamed.

"What was that for Sakura-chan?!" he cried.

"For being an idiot!! That's why!!" She rubbed her knuckles gingerly as it began to swell. _The idiot's lucky that Tsunade didn't punch him. _Sakura stopped at that thought. _Speaking of Tsunade…where is she-?!_ Her thought was immediately interrupted as a high squeal was heard.

"MORE SAKE!!!!!"

"Ohhh dear." Sakura shook her head and didn't even bother walking towards the Hokage.

Sasuke looked around. Everybody was having a blast at the party and they were even-

BAM!

Kiba and Shikamaru were throwing the plates at the wall. They're cheeks were blushed with red and the silly smile was plastered on their face.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS DUN DUN, DUN DUN! WE WILL KEEP FIGHTING TILL THE END!!!" Jiraiya was singing so drunkingly that everybody was actually moving away from him.

Chiharu was a bit high herself. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were darting from place to place. Her laughter was ringing through the room and her voice was high pitch and school girl-like.

"Kakashi-kun!" They were both sitting in the same table. "Guess what time it is?"

Before he could even reply, Ino and Shizune interrupted them. "Chiharu-chan!" They grabbed her hand and started leading her away. Asuma and Kurenai grabbed Kakashi's hand and followed Ino and Shizune. "It's time to throw the bouquet and get the garter!!!" Ino squealed.

Ino's squeal caught EVERYBODY'S attention.

"OMG!"

"Dude, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei is going to put his hand under your sister's wedding dress!"

"ACTION!"

"ACK!"

"Perverts!"

"I can't believe this."

Chiharu was on the stage of where the band was playing…actually of where Jiraiya was singing. Tsunade threw him off and positioned Chiharu to look away from the audience.

"Okay, Chiharu-chan! Throw your lovely bouquet of flowers to the audience!!"

**Chiharu's POV:**

Chiharu was laughing hysterically as she maneuvered her body through the whole operation of throwing the bouquet over her shoulder…ahem head.

"WEEEE!!!!" chiharu threw her flowers over and heard a fighting commotion.

"IT'S MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"HELL WITH YOU GUYS IT'S MINE!"

"I'M HOKAGE I DESERVE THIS MORE THAN YOU!"

"I DON'T SEE A HOKAGE IN MY SIGHT!"

"I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE, I SHOULD HAVE IT!"

"NARUTO YOU DUNCE! THIS IS FOR WOMEN ONLY!"

"YOU BITCH! YOU RIPPED MY HAIR!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Thus, war was committed at Chiharu's wedding party.

"The garter! Let's do the garter now!"

Suddenly she was whisked away into a chair and plopped onto it. Kakashi was thrown infront of her by Asuma and Kurenai. He looked at them in his same old boring expression as Chiharu looked at them with her confused face.

"Now's it's all you've been waiting for folks! The garter!!" Asuma announced.

"Kakashi, now you have to put your hand up Chiharu's dress and grab the garter that's wrapped around her thigh and throw it to the gentlemen's crowd." Kurenai explained.

Chiharu's face blushed madly as she heard this. _Up my leg?! _

Before she can even say anything, Kakashi had his hand ever so slowly going up her leg. She was looking deep into his eyes as he was to her. His eyes were burning with love and she ate it in her eyes. His hand was leading a fiery trail up her leg and Chiharu felt a deep hot lava roaming through her.

His hand reached up to her thigh and lingered at the garter. He didn't even dare move his hand as time passed. Until-

CRUNCH!

Both Chiharu and Kakashi looked up at Itachi and Sasuke with a shocked expression. Itachi had a very expressionless face as Sasuke had a deep angry face.

"I believe you should hurry up and remove your hand from my sister's dress, you pervert." Sasuke spat.

Kakashi sighed and looked up at Chiharu. "How am I ever going to learn how to live with your siblings." As he was talking his hand was itching up Chiharu's leg. Itachi tightened his grip on Kakashi's hand.

Chiharu looked at Kakashi and smiled. She grabbed his head between her hands and brought their lips together. Before she kissed him, she whispered oh so lovingly. "You learned how to live with me right?"

He nodded.

And she brought her lips together.

This was the life time of love that they can handle.

Even if her brother's are in it.

THE END

* * *

There's so much more i could've added but i wanted to get some of the other chapter of my other stories finished xD and so much new ideas and stories coming up LOL 

I hoped you guys enjoyed it xD

Hmmm, maybe i'll do a sequel one-shot LOL

REad and review please :D


End file.
